Dear Hinata
by Yhumi Yuu
Summary: CHAP. 7 UPDATE !  Tidak peduli akan dianggap bodoh atau apa, hingga sekarang aku masih memegang janji itu, janji untuk membuat istana bersama. Tapi jika dia tak juga datang, maka aku yang akan pergi menjemputnya. Kau tak akan bisa lari, Hinata.
1. Istana Pasir

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto : Kishimoto Masashi**

**DEAR : Aiiko Aiiyhumi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO**

**Salam kenal..**

**Saya Author baru di FFn, mohon bantuannya…. ^_^**

**Sebenarnya saya sudah lama jadi silent reader, tapi akhirnya terpengaruh juga untuk jadi author…**

**Kritik dan saran akan sangan membantu saya…. ^_^**

DEAR

Seorang anak laki-laki tengah asyik bermain dengan gundukan pasir dihalaman rumahnya, tidak lebih tepatnya istananya.

"Tuan muda" seorang yang terlihat seperti pelayan menghampirinya, anak itu menoleh sebentar kemudian kembali sibukdengan permainannya.

"Fugaku-sama memanggil anda"

"Hn" jawab anak itu tanpa menoleh ke arah pelayannya.

"Ayolah Tuan muda, anda harus masuk dan membersihkan badan anda" sang pelayan membelai lembut rambut raven bocah itu. Anak itu tetap tak bergeming, dan pelayan ini tahu persis sifat anak yang dipanggilnya 'Tuan muda' ini, jika dia sudah seperti ini berarti akan sangat sulit membujuknya.

"Sasuke" suara lantang dan berat kembali memaksa bocah itu yang sudah di ketahui bernama Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mainannya, dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara, suara yang sangat di kenalnya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Cepat masuk dan mandilah! Teman Tou-san sebentar lagi datang, dan kita harus menenmuinya"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Haruskah Tou-san yang menyeretmu agar kau mau menurut?"

Sasuke diam saja, terlalu sibuk untuk menjawab ancaman ayahnya, ia sudah tahu itu hanya gertakan belaka, ayahnya tidak akan mungkin menyeretnya, ia lalu kembali berkutat dengan pasir-pasir di depannya.

Ayah Sasuke tampak menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan lelah.

"Kabuto!" panggil ayah Sasuke pada pelayannya dengan suara lantang. Mendengar namannya tiba-tiba di panggil, pelayan tersebut terlihat sedikit tersentak.

"I-iya, Fugaku-sama?"

"Seret dia, pastikan dia menghadiri acara makan malam ini dengan kondisi yang layak"

"Baik Tuan" lalu ia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan tiba-tiba menggendongnya.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dan memberontak di dalam gendongan Kabuto.

"Turunkan aku! Turunkan aku!" rengek Sasuke sambil terus menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari gendongan pelayan berkaca mata itu, tapi tenaganya yang masih anak-anak tidak cukup kuat.

"Sasuke" suara lembut seorang wanita berhasil menghentikan usah melarikan diri Sasuke, dia menoleh ke wanita itu dan menatap memelas ke arahnya.

"Tidak sayang, kau harus ikut acara itu" Sang ibu mengerti tatapan memelas anaknya, tapi kali ini ia harus benar-benar membuat Sasuke mengikuti acara tersebut. Sasuke tampak diam mendengar perkataan ibunya, ia tahu ia tak akan bisa membantah lagi. Ibu Sasuke tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang suami. "Sayang, keluarga Hyuuga sudah datang, sebaiknya kau masuk dan menemui mereka"

"Hm, cepat sekali? Baiklah kalo begitu ayo kita masuk"

Lalu keduanyapun meninggalkan Sasuke dan pelayannya di sana. Setelah memastikan orang tuanya benar-benar masuk, Sasuke berniat melanjutkan aksi melarikan dirinya. Dia tiba-tiba menggeliat dan berhasil melarikan diri dari gendongan Kabuto. Kabuto yang merasa Sasuke sudah menurut itu lengah, sehingga tak sempat mencegah Sasuke. Sasuke berlari dan menjauh dari pelayannya, dia bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar. Kabuto menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya lagi.

"Ayolah Tuan muda, apa anda tidak kasihan padaku yang sudah tua ini?" kata Kabuto memelas.

"Kau baru 56 tahun" jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Kalau begitu apa kau tidak peduli dengan orang tuamu?"

Sasuke hanya diam, Kabuto tersenyam karena merasa dia mulai berhasil membujuk Sasuke. Dia perlahan melangkah mendekati anak itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan usahanya.

"Ku dengar keluarga Hyuuga yang datang itu mempunyai anak perempuan seusiamu, dan kabarnya dia sangat cantik". Kabuto semakin mendekat. Sementara itu Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak akan ada yang lebih cantik dari Ka-chan"

Sasuke menyadari Kabuto yang sudah hampir dekat dengannya, segera dia berlari menjauh dari Kabuto dan berpindah ke balik pohon yang lain. Kabuto terlihat masih sabar menghadapi tingkah Sasuke.

"Ayo Tuan muda, masuklah!" Kabuto perlahan melangkah ke arah Sasuke. "Tidak mau! Dan jangan mendekat! Kalau kau mendekat aku akan memanjat pohon ini" Sasuke mulai memijakkan salah satu kakinya pada batang pohon tersebut.

"Tapi anda tidak bisa memanjat, kalau jatuh bagaimana?" Kabuto tampak khawatir.

"Biarin ! kalau kau tetap memaksaku, akau akan naik dan terjatuh"

"Tapi anda harus menghadiri acara itu"

"Aku sudah bosan, tiap hari acara seperti itu terus"

"Tapi Tuan muda, anda harus tetap ik- aaa… baik.. baiklah, terserah tuan saja" kata Kabuto akhirnya karena melihat Sasuke yang sudah mulai menjinjing tumitnya, sedangkan kedua tanganya sudah menumpu pada batang pohon dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk naik.

"Masuklah dan katakana pada Tou-chan dan Ka-chan, aku tidak mau ikut" senyum kemenangan tampak tersungging di bibir mungilnya. Kabuto akhirnya benar-benar menyerah, dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah memastikan Kabuto sudah benar-benar masuk, Sasuke melanjutkan permainannya yang tertunda.

Semakin lama Sasuke semakin bosan dengan permainan pasirnya. Ia duduk memangku tangan di depan istana pasir yang telah selesai di buatnya.

"Istana yang bagus" suara imut yang terdengar tiba-tiba itu mengaggetkan Sasuke, hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dan menimpa istana pasirnya. Terdengar suara cekikikan dari gadis kecil itu. Sasuke merasa sangat marah karena ditertawakan seperti itu, ia lalu bangun dan menghadap ke gadis itu dan hendak memukulnya. Perlu dicatat,sauke paling benci di tertawakan dan akan memukul siapapun yang melakukan itu.

"Apa yang kau terta-" Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti karena melihat sosok di depannya, sosok yang membuatnya mengakui ada yang lebih cantik dari ibunya. Wajah yang imut dan pipi chubbynya yang sedikit kemerahan, dengan rambut indigo pendek, dan mata lavender tampak begitu menyejukkan, Sasuke bahkan bisa melihat air di sana. 'eh? Air?'

"Hiks..hiks.."

Sasuke kaget karena gadis itu tiba-tiba menangis.

"Hey, kamu kenapa menangis?"

"Kau mau memukulku?"

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya, menarik nafas malas "Tidak jadi" lanjutnya.

Setelah Sasuke berkata begitu tidak terdengar lagi suara tangisan dari gadis itu. Tapi masih Nampak jelas air mata mengalir dari matanya.

"Hey, berhentilah menangis!" Sasuke menghela nafas lelah lalu mengalihkan fokusnya pada istana pasir yang kini tidak tampak lagi seperti istana, hancur karena tertimpa badannya tadi.

"Hwe…"

Sasuke kembali di kagetkan oleh suara tangisan gadis kecil itu yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau kenapa menangis lagi? Dasar cengeng!"

"Istananya… istananya…" kata gadis itu sambil terisak.

"Iya, hancur" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Dan.. i-itu gara-gara aku kan? Hiks.. hiks.."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa membuatnya lagi"

Lalu Sasuke terlihat berusaha memperbaiki istananya, tangan-tangan kecil itu tampak tidak selihai sebelumnya, mungkin karena ia sudah lelah. Tampak beberaapa bagian berhasil di perbaiki, tapi sepertinya pasir-pasir itu sudah tidak cukup kuat lagi, sehingga rubuh kembali. Melihat itu, si gadis kecil kembali menangis.

"Hwaa…"

"Sudah ku bilang berhenti menangis, aku sedang berusaha memperbaikinya"

Suara keras Sasuke terdengar seperti bentakkan di telinga gadis kecil itu, sehingga bukanya membuatnya berhenti, tangisannya malah bertambah keras. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke menghela nafas lelah.

"Akh.. lupakan saja! Siapa yang perduli dengan pasir konyol itu?"

Sasuke bangun dan berjalan meninggalkan si gadis kecil dan pasir-pasir yang kini hanya tampak seperti istana yang baru saja dilanda gempa besar. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah Sasuke merasakan hal yang aneh, dia tidak mendengar suara tangisan gadis kecil itu. Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, dan dilihatnya gadis itus udah berjongkok di depan pasir-pasir sambil berusaha membentuknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke berjalan ke arah gadis kecil itu.

Gadis kecil itu tampak kaget, dan menghadap ke Sasuke yang terlihat sedang berjalan ke arahnya, gadis kecil itu merasaa ketakutan, perlahan dia mundur dan tanpa sadar jatuh menimpa pasir berbentuk setengah istana itu. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, terbengong-bengong melihat karyanya yang kini teronggok ta bernbentuk di bawah tubuh seorang gadis kecil. Dan gadis kecil itu lagi-lagi menangis. Dia bangun dan berjalan dengan ragu-ragu ke arah Sasuke. "Ma-maaf"

Sasuke menatap wajah gadis ini yang tampak semakin imut karena kotor oleh air mata yang tercampur pasir, hingga Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Ia tertawa sambil menunjuk gaids kecil itu. Sedangkan si gadis yang mengira akan dimarahi, malah terbengong-bengong dengan reaksi Sasuke.

"Ke-kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Hahaha wajahmu… hahahah lucu sekali" Sasuke masih saja tertawa sampai perutnya terasa sakit.

Gadis kecil itu meraba pipinya, dia merasakan banyak butira-butiran pasir disana, dapat ia bayangkan pasti wajahnya sekarang memang tampak lucu, lalu iapun ikut tertawa, mereka berdua tertawa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suara tawa mereka berangsur-angsur terhenti, Sasuke tampak masih cekikikan, tapi berbeda dengan gadis kecil itu, wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah muram, dan Sasuke menyhadari itu.

"Kamu kenapa lagi?"

"A-aku belum pernah membuat istana pasir, aku ingin sekali membuatnya, aku senang melihat istana buatanmu, bagus sekali, tapi aku malah menghancurkannya" gadis kecil itu berusaha menahan tangisnya, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan itu membuatnya terlihat makin imut di mata Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku" lanjut gadis itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak apa-apa, kamu jangan nangis terus, bagaimana kalo kita bikin istana sama-sama?" tawaran Sasuke membuat mata gadis kecil itu sedikit membulat.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn"

"Horee"

Lalu keduanya mulai membuat istana pasir bersama.

"Kau anak keluarga Hyuuga yang datang ke rumahku ya?" Sasuke membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Iya, namaku Hinata"

"Aku tidak bertanya namamu"

Gadis kecil bernama Hinata itu tidak tersinggung mendengar perjataan Sasuke , dia justru tersenyum.

"Ini khusus untukmu ya, Cuma kamu yang boleh meanggilku begini, kamu panggil aku Hinata-Hime, ok?

"Hah? Kenapa begitu?"

"Iya, aku kan putri di istana ini" katanya sambil terus berusaha membentuk pasir-pasir itu.

"Hn, terserah"

"Kamu yang jadi pangerannya, oh ya.. siapa namamu?" Hinata baru menyadari ternyata dia belum mengetahi nama sahabat barunya ini.

"Hm, namaku-"

"Nona Hinata!" Ucapan Sasuke terputus karena teriakan pelayannya Kabuto.

"Iya?" jawab Hinata seraya bangun dari posisi jongkoknya.

"Hiashi-sama memanggil anda, anda harus segera pulang"

"Tapi aku masih mau main, istananya belum jadi nih" rengek Hinata.

"Tidak bisa Nona, ayah anda sudah memanggil anda" Kabuto mendekat ke anak-anak itu.

"Kamu akan pulang?" Sasuke ikut bangun.

"Iya" suara Hinata terdengar sedih.

"Kamu akan datang lagi kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan datang lagi, lalu kita akan membuat istana bersama-sama, dan nanti kau yang jadi pangerannya dan aku putrinya, janji?" Hinata mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji" Sasuke melingkarkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Hinata seraya tersenyum padanya.

"Ayo Nona, ayah anda sudah menunggu, dan anda Tuan muda, anda harus segera masuk dan membersihkan badan anda"

"Ya, aku akan menyusul"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo Nona Hinata!"

"Iya"

Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke sambil terus melambai padanya. Dan Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata kini yang semakinmenjauh.

~O~O~O~O~

#Sasuke's POV

Sudah 12 tahun sejak hari itu, tapi gadis ke itu tak juga kunjung datang ke rumahku. Kata kaa-san pada hari itu juga keluarga mereka pindah ke kota lain. Tidak peduli akan dianggap bodoh atau apa, hingga sekarang aku masih memegang janji itu, janji untuk membuat istana bersama. Aku yang waktu itu masih kecil belum bisa memahami hal tersebut dan terus saja menunggu, tapi sekarang berbeda. aku tidak kuat lagi kalau disuruh menunggu terus, jika dia tak juga datang, maka aku yang akan pergi menjemputnya. Kau tak akan bisa lari, Hinata.

Aku memutuskan melanjutkan SMA ku di kota dimana Hinata tinggal sekarang, sudah 2 tahun aku bersekolah disini. Tujuan utamaku, tentu saja untuk menjemput 'Hime' ku. Sebuah istana tak akan lengkap tanpa Sang putri kan?

#Normal POV

Matahari sudah cengar-cengir di ufuk timur, seakan sedang mengejek gadis yang berlari terburu-buru di sebuah jalan raya. Matanya tak henti memandangi lengan kirinya, memandangi jam tangan yang berwarna senada dengan matanya , warna yang sangat disukainya, lavender. Rambut indigonya yang lembut berayun tak berturan karena guncangan badannya yang sedari tadi berlari. Seragam seifuku yang terlihat manis membalut badannya, melambai-lambai tertiup angin pagi. Napasnya mulai tersengal-sengal, tujuannya kini tinggal beberapa meter di depannya, gadis itu memperlambat larinya dan akhirnya hanya berjalan, mengatur nafas kemudian merapikan seifukunya. Tangannya terjulur ke dalam tas untuk mengambil saputangan berwarna biru langit, dia mengusap keringat di sekitar kening dan lehernya, kemudian memasukan kembali sapu tangan itu ke tasnya.

"Huftt.. untung tidak terlambat, ini semua gara-gara Hanabi aku di paksa mendengar cerita kompetisi judonya". gerutunya.

Gadis itu mulai mempercepat langkahnya ketika mendekati gerbang tapi terhenti ketika sesorang menepuk lembut pundaknya.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan" sapa gadis bercepol dua itu sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih.

Hinata membalas sapaan kakak kelas sekaligus sahabatnya itu, "Pagi Ten Ten-san" lalu tersenyum.

"Kau ini Hinata, sudah ku bilang kan? Tidak usah panggil 'san' panggil Ten Ten-chan saja!".

Biasanya Hinata akan langsung memprotes dengan mengatakan bahwa dia harus menghormati yang lebih tua darinya, setidaknya itulah yang selalu di ajarkan ayahnya di rumah. Tapi protesnya tidak di lancarkan hari ini, mungkin dia sudah capek berdebat soal tata karma dengan Ten Ten setiap pagi.

Akhirnya dengan agak canggung Hinata menjawab "Ba-baiklah Ten Ten c-chan".

Ten Ten tersenyum lalu merangkul lengan Hinata hendak mengajaknya masuk ke sekolah, tapi langkah mereka terhenti setelah mendengar teriakan histeris dari gadis-gadis di sekitar mereka. Hinata menangkap dua kata yang diteriaki oleh para fansgirl itu dan langsung bisa menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi, 'Uchiha' dan 'Sasuke' tidak lupa dengan embel-embel 'kun' nya.

"Kyaa…! Uchiha Sasuke-kun datang". Teriak seorang cewek berkaca mata.

"Kyaa..! Tampannya". Jerit yang lain hampir meleleh.

Hinata dan Ten Ten tidak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi di gerbang, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal semacam itu, bahkan sesuatu yang lebih parah pernah terjadi, sebuah kekacauan yang menggemparkan seluruh KHS (Konoha High School) sekolah mereka, karena pemuda berambut raven bernama Sasuke itu.

*Flash Back*

Kekacauan itu bermula dari locker milik Sasuke. Saat Sasuke selesai berolah raga dan hendak mengganti baju olah raganya dengan seragam sekolah, tapi seragam sekolahnya tidak ditemukan di dalam locker. Sebenarnya Sasuke cuek saja seragamnya hilang, kalau hanya sekedar untuk membeli seragam, bahkan untuk seluruh siswa di KHS ini, bukan masalah untuk orang sekaya Sasuke. Tapi sialnya, keadaan itu di ketahui oleh beberapa fans Sasuke dari kelas 1 yang tiap detik membututi aktivitas Sasuke. Setelah beberapa saat melakukan perenungan turut berduka cita atas hilangnya baju seragam Sasuke, mereka memutuskan untuk mencari pelakunya. Pencarian besar-besaran dilakukan di seluruh KHS, dengan memperhitungkan segala kemungkinan, tidak sejengkalpun area KHS ini yang luput dari pencarian mereka (lebay), dan akhirnya pencarian itupun berakhir di kelas 3-1 di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela, bangku seorang gadis polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi apa daya seragam itu ada di tasnya.

Hinata sudah berusaha meyakinkan semuanya bahwa bukan dia yang mengambil seragam Sasuke, tapi keberuntungan belum berpihak padanya. Hidupnya betul-betul menderita, terlebih lagi setelah kejadian itu ia selalu dilihat dengan tatapan mengintimidasi oleh hampir seluruh siswi KHS, lockernya yang selalu dipenuhi sampah dan coretan, begitu juga dengan bangkunya. Akibatnya Hinata jadi makan siang sendirian di halaman belakang, pulang paling akhir dan akan masuk WC setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi orang di dalamnya. Tapi, seiring dengan berjalanya waktu, hal-hal tersebut mulai berkurang dan akhirya tidak ada lagi. Tapi Hinata yakin dendam itu tidak akan hilang dari ingatan fansgirlnya Sasuke. Hinata bingung mengapa ini terjadi padanya padahal ia sangat yakin tidak pernah mengambil seragam pemilik mata onyx itu. Tapi semuanya menjadi jelas ketika Uchiha Sasuke menemuinya di lorong kelas setelah semua siswa pulang beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu. Sasuke berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Ketika Hinata lewat di depannya ia bersumpah merasakn aura neraka yang sangat menyesakkan.

"Kau tampak bahagia ya beberapa hari ini?". Kata pemuda uchiha itu tanpa melihat ke arah Hinata, matanya tertuju pada ponsel yang tengah dimain-mainkannya.

Hinata menatap tajam pemuda itu dia yakin cowok ini tahu bagaimana tersiksanya dia, lalu bagaimana mungkin dia berkata Hinata mengalami hari-hari yang menyenangkan?. Hinata merasa nasibnya tidak akan baik jika terus-terusan berada di sekitar pemuda ini. Segera Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Tapi langkahnya yang baru beberapa itu dipaksa berhenti setelah suara menyebalkan itu terdengar lagi.

"Jangan sombong begitu"

Tak lama kemudian aura seram menyeruak di sekitar tengkuk Hinata. Dan benar saja, ternyata Sasuke sudah berada di belakang Hinata. Tanpa memperdulikan tubuh Hinata yang sudah mulai bergetar Sasuke membisikan sesuatu ke telinga gdis itu.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar menjadikanmu pencuri seragam?"

Hinata terbelalak, kakinya terasa berat untuk melanjutkan langkah, otaknya mulai berputar, berusaha mencerna apa apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Sasuke tersenyum melihat ekspresi Hinata. Tersenyum? Tidak, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Sasuke berjalan melewati Hinata meninggalkan gadis malang itu. Sejak hari itu Hinata bersumpah akan jauh-jauh dari pemuda yang menurutnya tidak waras ini.

*Flash Back End*

Ingatan Hinata tentang kejadian itu tiba-tiba terhenti karena dia merasa sesuatu menarik tangannya.

"Hinata, ayo masuk" ajak Ten Ten yang bingung melihat ekspresi Hinata.

Belum sempat mereka berjalan ke kelasnya, mereka mendengar suara yang sangat tidak ingin didengar oleh Hinata itu.

"Eh, Hinata ya? Terlambat Hinata?".

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan kesal. Kemudian dia berbalik dan mendapati pemuda itu tengah berdri di depannya.

'_se-sejak kapan?'_ katanya dalam hati.

Sasuke menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa kau terlambat bangun?" Sasuke mendekat ke Hinata, membuat gadis itu terbelalak,

'_a-apa yang dia..-' _Hinata belum bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

" sebelum datang ke sekolah, ku sarankan sebaiknya kau menyisi rambutmu terlebih dahulu". Sasuke menyentuh rambut Hinata yang sedikit berantakan.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, membuat semburat merah terlihat di pipi mulus Hinata.

"Hem.. dan apa itu sisa nasi? Yang di bawah bibirmu?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk bagian bawah bibirnya sendiri.

Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata meraba bagian bawah bibirnya, tapi dia tidak merasakan sesuatau yang aneh di sana, Sasuke hanya mempermainknnya. Terdengar cekikikan dari penggemar Sasuke. Hinata tertunduk, tertunduk makin dalam, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, tapi sekuat tenaga ia menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah, dia benar-benar malu. Ten Ten yang melihat keadaan Hinata itu merasa geram pada pemuda Uchiha ini.

"Apa yang kau-"

Ten Ten pasti akan melabrak bahkan menghajar Sasuke, kalau saja Hinata tidak menarik tangannya. Ten Ten membalik badannya dan mendapati Hinata menatapnya pilu dan menggeleng pelan . Ten Ten mengerti maksud sahabatnya itu. Akhirnya Ten Ten membawa Hinata masuk sebelum benar-benar pingsan di sana. Sasuke melihat kepergian Hinata dengan ekspresi datar, tapi jika di perhatikan baik-baik, sepasang mata onyx itu menatap dengan sendu.

~O~O~O~O~

Bel tanda istrahat sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu. Sasuke sekarang sedang makan siang bersama teman-temannya di atap sekolah. Selain karena tempat itu strategis karena bisa melihat seluruh bagian sekolah, di sini juga menjadi tempat persembunyian yang bagus dari kejaran para fans yang luar biasa bersemangat itu. Suasana hening menyelimuti acara makan siang mereka, semua sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Pemuda berambut nenas yang tidur bersandar di dinding, kemudian pemuda berambut coklat yang sibuk memberi makan anjingnya, dan satu-satunya perempuan di kelompok itu, sedang berusaha menyuapi seorang anak kecil, mungkin bagi si bocah, rambut pink milik gadis itu lebih mengundang selera di bandingkan dengan bento yang di suapinya.

"Ayo Konohamaru, satu suap saja!" bujuk gadis itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak mau!" katanya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil.

lalu dia bangkit dan berlari menghampiri seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang sibuk melahap makan siangnya, dua porsi.

"Naluto-chan~.. aku mau makan sama Naluto-chan, Sakula-chan ja'at". Rengek Konohamaru sambil menarik-narik lengan baju pemuda itu.

Malangnya nasib si bocah, bukannya mendapat makannan dari pemuda bernama Naruto itu, dia malah di jitak, dan jelas saja itu membuatnya menangis.

"Berapa kali harus ku bilang? Jangan memanggilku seperti itu".

"Hwe~.. Naluto-chan ja'at" Konohamaru yang malang akhirnya kembali pada Sakura, dia menangis dalam pelukan gadis itu.

"Jangan kasar begitu Naruto, dia kan masih kecil, kasihan tau" katanya seraya membelai rambut Konohamaru.

"Waktu aku kecil aku tidak begitu, kata tou-sanku aku ini adalah anak yang sangat aktif dan lucu, tidak seperti bocah ini, dan lagi kenapa kita harus bertugas menjaga anak ini? Tsunade-sama ada-ada saja" gerutu Naruto panjang lebar.

Sakura hanya geleng-geleng mendengan ocehan Naruto.

"Mau bagaimana lagi kalau kita tidak menjalankan perintah kepala sekolah itu, siap-siap saja keluar dari sini" sahut Kiba masih memberi makan anjingnya Akamaru yang terlihat lebih bisa di atur dari pada Konohamaru.

Merasa tidak mendengar suara bocah itu, Naruto mulai menegurnya,

"Hei, Konohamaru! Berhentilah menangis, dan cepat habiskan makananmu, jangan membuat kami harus di marahi oleh 'nenek-nenek' itu".

Satu detik.. dua detik.. tiga detik.. empat detik.. tidak ada jawaban dari bocah itu.

"Hei Kon..".

"Sssts…! Diamlah Naruto! Dia sudah tidur, ku rasa dia kelelahan". Sakura menggendong Konohamaru dan menidurkannya sebuah di kursi panjang.

Sasuke memasukan telur gulung terakhirnya ke mulut, setelah menegak minuman ringannya dia berjalan ke tepi atap yang dipagar setinggi perutnya itu. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh area sekolah yang bisa di jangkau dari temptnya berdiri. Pandangannya terhenti pada sosok seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang di area halaman belakang. Dilihatnya gadis itu menghentikan makan sianngya, meletakkan kotak bekalnya di samping, sepertinya dia belum menghabiskan makanannya, tapi gadis itu langsung mengambil sebuah buku yang terlihat seperti buku harian, kemudian dia mulai menulis sesuatu.

"Dia gadis yang cantik ya?".

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya mendengar suara sahabatnya Sakura yang sekarang sudah berada di samping kirinya, menyandarkan badannya ke pagar.

"Namanya Hinata kan? Aku baru sadar ternyata dia manis juga." Naruto nyengir ke arah Sasuke, entah sejak kapan dia berada di samping kanannya.

Sasuke sedikit risih dengan dua makhluk berambut mencolok ini.

"Sudah bosan hidup ya?". Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Kapan kau akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Dan sampai kapan kau hanya melihatnya dari jauh seperti ini terus? Kita sudah kelas 3 Sas..". Kata Kiba yang sekarang beralih mengisi perutnya sendiri, tentu saja dengan makanannya sendiri.

"Aneh, kenapa dia tidak mengenalmu ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampak berlagak berpikir.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Waktu itu kan kami masih sangat kecil, dan yang lebih parahnya aku tidak memberitahukan namaku padanya". Pandangan Sasuke belum lepas dari Hinata.

"Ya sudah, kenapa tidak diberitahukan saja? Kalo kamu cowok yang pernah mengikat janji denganya?" Sakura ikut memandangi Hinata.

"Apa perlu kami yang memberitahukannya?" Naruto menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Jangan membuatku menyesal karena sudah memberitahukan ini pada kalian" Sasuke melemparkan pandangan tajam ke Naruto.

"Bukan begitu, kami kan hanya ingin membantumu" kata Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Iya, kau tidak takut, kalau terlalu lama, bisa saja dia menyukai orang lain?" Naruto bertanya dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Sejauh ini sih dia keliatannya memang tidak menyukai siapa-isapa, tapi perempuan itu sulit di tebak perasaanya" Sakura berkata sambil menopang dagu tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke, pandanganya tarfokus jauh ke depan.

" Bisa jadi nanti dia akan jatuh cinta padaku, aku sih tidak akan menolak gadis semanis dia, oh.. bisa ku bayangkan betapa bahagianya kami nanti". Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan nakal dan ekspresi menggoda. "Iya kan? Shikamaru?" lanjutnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda berambut nenas yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya itu.

Setelah merenggangkan badannya, "Itu.. cerita cinta yang membosankan, hoaamm.."

Dengan segera Sakura dan Kiba memegangi Naruto yang sudah berapi-api ingin melayangkan setidaknya satu pukulan kepada Shikamaru si tukang tidur itu. Sasuke melangkah ke pintu, meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang 'kekanak-kanakan' itu. Shikamaru menyusul Sasuke.

Sebelum keluar, "Kalian berisik sekali, mengganggu tidurku saja" gumamnya, tapi tetap terdengan jelas di telinga sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Merasa Naruto sudah bisa di kendalikan, Kiba kembali ke aktivitas mengisi perutnya, Sakura melihat keadaan Konohamaru, takut kalau-kalau bocah itu terbangun oleh keributan tadi, sedangkan Naruto, biarkan saja si bodoh itu berkemelut dengan amarahnya.

Hinata begitu asyik memainkan penanya di atas sebuah buku harian, ekspresinya berubah-ubah mengiringi tulisan-tulisannya itu. Kini Hinata sedang senyum-senyum sambil menuliskan beberapa kalimat, tapi tiba-tiba senyum dan kebahagiannya berubah menjadi amarah yang memuncak setelah dengan tiba-tiba seseorang merampas diary itu dari tangannya.

"Sasuke! Kembalikan bukuku!" teriak Hinata sambil berusaha mengambil diarynya dari tangan Sasuke yang tingginya berbeda jauh dengannya itu.

Sambil menghindar dari kejaran Hinata, Sasuke membuka-buka diary tersebut.

"Apa ini? Diary?" lalu dia membaca tulisan Hinata di buku bersampul ungu dengan motif bunga Sakura itu.

"Aku melihatnya waktu hari pertamaku masuk ke KHS ini, rambutnya berwarna merah, dan aku selalu suka dengan tato bertulis 'Ai' di keningnya itu, wajahnya tampan walaupun kadang terlihat tidak berekspresi tapi itu membuatnya semakin mempesona di mataku. Aku merasa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sekarang dia sudah menjadi ketua OSIS KHS, Gaara Sabaku".

Sasuke menghentikan bacaannya, ia melihat Hinata yang tampak mulai kelelahan mengejar-ngejarnya. Seperti tidak memperdulikan keadaan Hinata yang kini terlihat tersengal-sengal, Sasuke mulai melancarkan kejahilannya.

"Gaara Sabaku? Jadi kau menyukai Gaara? Hahaha".

Senyum dan wajah mengejek itu benar-benar membuat Hinata menghentikan aksi kejar-mengejarnya, sekarang ia diam dan tertunduk. Melihat Hinata yang seperti itu, tidak membuat Sasuke menghentikan aksinya.

"Oh.. jadi kau menyukai si mata panda itu? Tapi, dia itu kan ketua OSIS, pasti penggemarnya juga banyak, apa kau yakin bisa mendapatkannya? Kau itu tidak pantas untuk Gaara, kau itu di matanya akan terlihat bukan apa-apa, lihat saja penampilanmu itu, sanagt sederhana dan kampungan. Kau itu tidak cocok dengan Gaara". Sasuke mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil menatap Hinata dengan wajah meremehkan.

Hinata perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, tubuhnya terlihat bergetar, kini matanya yang berkaca-kaca terlihat jelas oleh Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit terbelalak melihat keadaan Hinata yang seperti itu. Belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa, Hinata sudah berlari meninggalkannya. Sasuke sempat melihat ada butiran bening yang jatuh dari mata Hinata. Sasuke melihat kepergian Hinata hingga gadis itu hilang dari pandangannya, kemudian ia menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya asal. Sasuke melihat kotak bekal Hinata yang tidak dibawa oleh pemiliknya itu. Seringai iblis itu kembali tersungging di bibir Sasuke. Diraihnya kotak bekal itu kemudian melangkah meninggalkan halaman belakang dan menuju kelasnya. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata sejak tadi memperhatikan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka.

~O~O~O~O~

Sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu gerbang KHS. Bel pertanda pulang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Dengan sedikit kesabaran yang tersisa, Sasuke tetap menunggu di depan pintu gerbang, menunggu seseorang pemilik kotak bekal yang kini sedang di genggamnya.

Dari kelas 1-2 yang berada di tingkat dua gedung KHS ini, sepasang mata lavender memandang heran pemuda berambut raven yang jelas di kenalnya itu. Dan sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Apa dia sedang menunggu pacarnya?" gumam Hinata sambil makin mendekat ke jendela.

Tiba-tiba matanya teralih pada sesuatu yang di pegang oleh pemuda itu, dia sangat mengenal sesuatu berbentuk kotak dan berwarna ungu itu, tidak salah lagi, itu kotak bekalnya. Ia baru ingat, tadi waktu meninggalkan halaman belakang ia tidak membawa kotak bekalnya. Apa sekarang Sasuke mau mengembalikan kotak bekalnya? Berarti Sasuke sedang menunggu Hinata? Wajah Hinata tiba-tiba memerah mengingat kata-katanya tadi

"A_pa dia sedang menunggu pacarnya?"._

Hinata tidak bisa mengartikan keadaan perasaannya sekarang.

Hinata segera menyelesaikan tugasnya lalu meraih tas selempangnya kemudian turun menyusuri tangga. Hinata merasakan cacing-cacing di perutnya berdemo minta diisi, ia jadi ingat tadi ketika meninggalkan kotak bekalnya ia baru melahap sebagian kecil saja dari makan siangnya itu.

Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya yang sedari tadi menyandar di tembok ketika melihat Hinata berjalan mendekat ke pintu gerbang.

"Lama sekali sih? Kau pikir aku punya banyak waktu hanya untuk menunggumu?"

Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan suara ketika Hinata berada beberapa langkah di depannya. Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja di katakan Sasuke, dia merasa tidak pernah meminta pemuda ini untuk menunggunya.

"Mangapa kau menungguku?"

tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke malah kembali bertanya.

"Kau ngapain saja sampai selama itu?"

"A-aku piket"

"Apa kau membersihkan seluruh sekolah?"

Hinata tertunduk, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang lebih terdengar seperti sindiran itu.

"Punyamu kan?" Sasuke menyodorkan kotak bekal ke depan wajah Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan mengambil kotak bekal tersebut, matanya sedikit membulat merasakan kotak bekalnya menjadi lebih ringan dari sebelum ia meninggalakannya.

'_apa Sasuke membuang isinya?' _bathin Hinata.

Dengan sedikit ragu Hinata berterima kasih kepada Sasuke, bagaimanapun Sasuke sudah berbaik hati mau mengembalikan kotak bekalnya, bahkan rela menunggu untuk itu.

"A-arigatou"

"Hn" respon yang sangat singkat dari Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Tidak ada yang bersuara sampai akhirnya terdengar suara aneh yang berasal dari perut Hianata

'Krryukruuuuk'

keduanya menatap ke arah sumber suara. Hianata benar-benar malu, kenapa perutnya harus berbunyi di depan Sasuke?. Terdengar cekikikan dari Sasuke, ia terlihat berusaha menahan tawanya, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia tertawa lepas. Baru kali ini Hinata melihat Sasuke tertawa sealami itu, biasanya hanya seyum tebar pesona atau seringai iblisnya. Tawanya terdengar sangat khas, tidak berlebihan, bukan tertawa ngakak, itu adalah tertawa yang bisa memukau gadis-gadis. Kalau saja Sasuke sering tertawa seperti ini, niscaya penggemarnya akan bertambah, Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak, sepertinya dia pernah melihat tertawa yang seperti ini, tapi otaknya tak mampu lagi memngingat di mana dan kapan itu terjadi, dan yang paling penting, tawa siapa?

Perlahan Sasuke mulai menghentikan tawanya, terlihat ia berusaha menguasai dirinya untuk berhenti tertawa.

"Apa barusan aku mendengar suara petir?" Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa lagi menahan tawannya, akhirnya dia kembali tertawa.

Hinata memalingkan wajah, bibirnya mengerucut dan pipinya di gembungkan, semburat merah terlihat jelas di sana. Hinata benar-benar malu. Bayang-bayang Sasuke yang akan menghinanya kerna kejadian ini terus berputar di otaknya. Lamunan Hinata tiba-tiba buyar ketika sesuatu menyentuh tangannya .

"Ikut aku!"

sebelum sempat protes, Sasuke sudah menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya menyusuri jalan menuju kompleks pertokoan yang berada tidak jauh dari KHS. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, Sasuke baru sadar tangannya dari tadi menggenggam jemari Hinata, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, menutup rona merah yang muncul di wajahnya dengan punggung tangan kiri, sedangkan tangannya yang lain tidak melepas pegangannya dari Hinata. Sementara Hinata tidak bisa berkata-kata karena wajahnya kini yang hampir gosong. Bunga-bunga Sakura yang berguguran di sepanjang jalan memberi kesan yang aneh, tapi entah mengapa terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Akhirnya mereka hampir dekat dengan tujuannya, lebih tepatnya tujuan Sasuke. Sebuah kedai ramen yang tidak terlalu besar yang berada di pinggir kompleks pertokoan itu.

"Sa-Sasuke, kenapa kita ke sini?"

Hinata membuka suara setelah mereka berada di depan kedai ramen yang terlihat memiliki cukup banyak pelanggan itu.

"Tadinya aku mau membawamu ke café atau restaurant, tapi ku pikir lebih baik ke sini, karena tempat sederhan seperti ini lebih cocok dengan gadis sepertimu"

Hinata tidak merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Sasuke , meskipun dia melihat jelas sebuah snyuman licik di bibir pemuda itu.

"B-bukan begitu, maksudku kenapa kita-.."

belum juga Hinat melanjutkan pertanyaanya tangannya kembali ditarik Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam kedai. Setelah memilih tempat duduk mereka memesan dua porsi ramen, beberapa lama kemudian pesanan merekapun datang. Mereka menikmati ramen tersebut, lagi-lagi dalam keheningan. Lalu tiba-tiba Hinata teringat sesuatu lalu membuka suara. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin membahasnya ketika makan seperti ini, tapi menurutnya mungkin tidak ada kesempatan lagi.

"Ehm.. Sa-Sasuke.."

"Hn" jawab Sasuke asal tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ramen yang sedang disantapnya, dan sikapnya itu membuat hinat mengira bahwa ia sedang tidak ingin berbicara.

"Ti-tidak jadi deh" jawab Hinat cepat.

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitas menyantap ramennya kemudian melemparkan pandangan deathglare ke arah Hinata. Sementara di mata Hinata pandangan itu terrlihat seperti menyiratkan kata-kata '_lan-jut-kan- a-tau ku- bu-nuh- kau!' _.

Hinata menelan ludah, dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi.

"A-ano.. maksudku, bagaimana diaryku?"

Dengan cuek Sasuke mengalihkan fokusnya kembali pada mangkok ramennya, dan mulai menyumpitkan ke mulutnya lagi. Hinata masih diam, menunggu respon Sasuke, dia sendiri bingung kenapa ia harus takut mengatakan hal ini kepada Sasuke, padahal diary itu kan haknya. Keduanya kembali terdiam, Sasuke diam karena cuek, sedangkan Hinata diam karena takut.

Beberapa saat kemudia Sasuke tampak sudah selesai memakan ramennya.

"Diarymu akan ku kembalikan…"

Sasuke sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya menunggu respon dari Hinata. Seperti dugaannya Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Tapi tidak sekarang " lanjutnya.

"Tapi diaryku….?"

Hinata pasang 'pupy face' jurus andalannnya, biasanya siapapun yang terkena jurus itu pasti akan langsung luluh dan merasa iba, bagaimana tidak? Wajah yang manis dan imut, bola mata yang besar, dan di pelupuknya sudah berkumpul air mata yang siap meluncur ke pipi mulus Hinata, dan di tambah sedikit tatapan memelas maka akan berhasillah jurus itu. Kalau saja tidak ingat dengan rencananya mungkin saja Sasuke sudah mengembalikan diary itu kepada Hinata Karena merasa iba padanya, karena melihat wajah Hinata yang seperti itu mengingatkan Sasuke pada Hime kecilnya yang kini bahkan tidak mengenalnya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana kalau diary itu ku serahkan pada Gaara?"

Sasuke memberikan penekanan pada tiap kata-katanya, pandangannya tepat mengarah ke mata lavender Hinata disertai dengan serai yang tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Hinata terbelalak, keringat dingin nulai mengucur di pelipisnya, lidahnyapun kelu, ia tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Kenapa diam saja? Baiklah ku anggap itu berarti iya"

"Tidak..!" Hinata berteriak. Dia bahkan kaget bisa berteriak seperti itu.

"J-jangan lakukan itu" dia menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu bagus? Perasaanmu bisa tersampaikan bukan?"

"J-jangan, jangan lakukan itu" Hinata menelan ludah, glek!

"Ku mohon" ucap Hinata akhirnya.

"Baikalah aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada Gaara, tapi kau harus mengikuti semua perintahku, bagaimana?"

Hinata kaget dia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan berada dalam suasana seperti ini. Otaknya masih mencerna penawaran Sasuke, berusaha menimbang-nimbang agar tidak mengambil keputusan yang salah.

"Aku sih tidak memaksa" ucapan Sasuke sedikit membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Kemudia dia kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya, dan hasil akhir yang di dapatkannya… Buntu. Hinata ragu-ragu menatap Sasuke, pemuda itu sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, dan apa-apaan seringai iblis di bibirnya itu? Kemudian bibir itu terlihat bergerak dan mulai bersuara.

"Bagaimana Hinata?"

Hinata tau ia tak akan bisa lari dari pemuda ini, jadi dengan berat hati ia katakan

"I-iya"

"Bagus"

Sasuke berhenti dengan Hpnya, fokusnya kini pada gadis yang di hadapannya, wajahnya sedikit di dekatkan seringai iblis kembali terlihat mengawali sebelum kalimat terkutuk itu terlontar.

"Ka-u tak- a-kan bi-sa- la-ri, Hi-na-ta"

Jederrr! Jedeerrr! Dan hari-hari menderita Hinatapun dimulai. Poor Hinata.

**TBC**

~O~O~O~O~

**Karena saya Author baru disini, saya benar-benar membutuhkan kritik dan saran…. ^_^**

**Terima kasih.**

**Akhir kata….**

**Review please?**


	2. Dari Masa Lalu

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Dear Hinata : Aiiko Aiiyhumi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, dll**

.

.

**Author's Note**: Terima kasih untuk semua reviewers dan juga silent readers.

Saya mohon maaf karena banyaknya typo pada chapter 1. Dan saya juga ingin meralat beberapa kesalahan pada chapter tersebut. Untuk kelasnya Hinata, ada kesalahan pada penulisannya, kalau pada chapter 1 saya menulis kelas 3-1 dan 1-2, saya ingin meralat, sebenarnya kelas Hinata itu 2-1, jadi dia adik kelasnya Sasuke. Saya mohon maaf karena kesalahan ini. Semoga para readers tidak bosan membaca fic saya, terima kasih…. ^_^

.

.

.

.

Dear Hinata

Kediaman Hyuuga masih terlihat sepi, belum ada aktivitas apapun, kecuali suara kodok yang entah dari mana. Berbeda dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain yang tampak masih terlelap di alam mimpinya, Hinata kini sedang berada di dapur, tangannya sibuk meracik berbagai macam bahan dan kemudian mengolahnya menjadi makanan. Memorynya kembali berputar ke waktu terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

*Flash Back*

"Kau tak akan bisa lari, Hinata!"

Sasuke memundurkan wajahnya kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Masakanmu enak juga, buatkan untukku setiap hari! Itu tugas pertamamu!"

*Flash Back End*

Jadilah mulai hari ini Hinata akan bangun lebih awal, sebab ia harus membuat dua porsi bekal, untuknya, dan untuk Uchiha muda yang akhir-akhir ini sudah merusak ketenangan hidupnya. Sebenarnya Hinata bisa saja meminta di buatkan oleh salah satu maidnya, tapi Hinata berpikir para maidnya itu pasti lelah mengurusi keperluan di rumah ini, rasanya ia tidak tega merepotkan orang-orang yang berjasa untuk keluarganya itu.

Setelah lebih dari 1 jam Hinata berkutat denga masakannya, akhirnya masakan itu sampai pada tahap akhir, menatanya dalam kotak bekal. Hampir saja Hinata menjatuhkan makanan yang di sendoknya ketika sesuatu menepuk pundaknya.

"Ohayou nee-chan" Hanabi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, membuat rambutnya semakin berantakan. Kelopak matanya belum benar-benar menampakkan lavender yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

"Ohayou Hana-chan, kau bangun lebih pagi hari ini" Hinata memberikan senyum lembut kepada adiknya, kemudian perhatiannya kembali terfokus pada kotak-kotak bekal yang baru terisi separuh itu.

"Ya, aku terbangun karena suara berisik dari dapur"

"Hehehe maaf" senyum kembali di tunjukan Hinata untuk adiknya.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak begitu berisik, Hanabi memang berniat bangun lebih awal untuk membantu kakaknya yang malang itu. Tapi namanya juga Hanabi, walaupun ia bangun lebih awal, tapi ia tetap saja terlambat untuk membantu kakaknya. Dia merasa kasihan dengan nasib kakaknya setelah mendengar ceritanya tadi malam, rasanya ia ingin sekali bertemu pemuda bernama Sasuke itu dan melayangkan salah satu teknik judonya di rahang pemuda yang di ketahui bermarga Uchiha itu. Hanabi memang sangat peduli dengan kakaknya, dia menjadi tempat curhatan Hinata, begitupun sebaliknya, mereka sangat dekat, terlebih setelah mereka kehilangan sosok ibu mereka pada saat Hanabi berusia dua tahun dan Hinata berusia empat tahun kala itu.

"Nee-chan beneran jadi memasakan untuknya?"

"Ya, begitulah, nee-chan tidak punya pilihan" Hinata mencuci peralatan dapur yang tadi dipakainya.

"Punya si Sasuke itu yang mana?"

"Yang ada irisan tomatnya".

Hanabi menyeringai kemudian mengambil botol merica bubuk yang ada tepat di depannya. Hanabi hampir saja membubuhkan merica tersebut.

"Jangan lakukan itu Hana-chan!"

"Kenapa kak? Ayolah biarkan aku memberinya pelajaran"

"Tapi kau tahu kan? Nanti nee-chan yang akan menanggung akibatnnya"

Hanabi tampak berpikir sejenak "Hm… benar, maaf nee-chan"

Hinata tersenyum.

"Tapi nee-chan kalau aku bertemu dengannya nanti, aku tidak akan memberinya ampun"

Tiba-tiba Hyuuga kecil itu bersemangat, kemana perginya rasa kantuk tadi?. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Iya, iya, tapi sebaiknya kau cepatan mandi sana!" Hinata mendorong bahu Hanabi.

Setelah memastikan semuanya beres, Hinata bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Mari sama-sama berdoa semoga hari Hinata menyenangkan.

~O~O~O~O~

Bel tanda istrahat berbunyi, para siswa KHS (Konoha High School) berhamburan keluar kelas, ini saat yang mereka nantikan, saat terbebas dari jeratan rumus-rumus dan penjelasan-penjelasan yang memusingkan, juga saat untuk memanjakan cacing-cacing dalam perut mereka.

Hinata tampak belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya, di depannya ada dua kotak bekal yang tersusun, jarinya di ketuk-ketukan ke meja, menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke yang marah muncul di pikirannya, dan menurutnya untuk dibayangkan saja itu sangat menakutkan, jangan sampai jadi kenyataan. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menemui Sasuke.

Hinata segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tidak lupa dua kotak bekal itu dia bawa. Ketika Hinata keluar dari pintu kelasnya, tiba-tiba.. Bruukk! Dia menabrak seseorang, salah satu kotak bekal yang ia bawa terjatuh dan isinya tertumpah. Hinata berjongkok untuk memungut kotak bekalnya yang kini teronggok tak berdaya. Dia tidak perduli dengan siapa yang menabraknya, yang ada dalam otaknya hanya ada pikiran tentang bekal itu, tapi sayang, makanan itu sudah tak bisa di selamatkan lagi.

"Ah.. maaf aku tidak sengaja, kau baik-baik saja?" suara berat si penabraknya itu terdengar.

Hinata mengangguk, "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa" mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum, lalu kembali membereskan makanan yang tergeletak di lantai itu.

"Tapi makananmu? Ehm.. biar ku ganti ya?" Pemuda itu menawarkan niat baiknya.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih"

"Ayolah? Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf ku" Dia mulai memohon

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah memaafkanmu"

"Tapi aku tetap ingin minta maaf, ayolah?" Sekarang lebih terdengar memaksa.

Hinata diam, dia terlihat sedang berpikir, lalu tiba-tiba lengannya di tarik.

"Ayolah, biar aku yang traktir sebagai permintaan maafku"

Hinata hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangannya karena terseret oleh tenaga pemuda yang kini sedang menarik lengan kirinya. Belum juga dia berhasil mengatur kembali keseimbangannya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain menarik lengan kanannya.

"Hinata, kau mau ke mana?"

Mata onyx itu menatap tajam ke arah lavender yang terlihat takut dan kebingungan.

"Ah, Sasuke Maaf" Hinata terlihat kesulitan berbicara karena kedua lengannya ditarik oleh pemuda-pemuda ini.

Sasuke sepertinya tidak begitu memperhatikan perkataan Hinata, matanya sekarang tertuju pada pemuda yang sedang memegang lengan Hinata itu.

"Kau?" Sasuke memicingkan matanya, ekspresinya terlihat datar, tapi sebenarnya ada sedikit keterkejutan di sana.

"Kau? Wah, lama tak berlemu ya, Sasuke?" pemuda ini tampak lebih ekspresif, keterkejutan terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang tampan itu.

"hn," jawab Sasuke asal, lalu dia menarik tangan Hinata mengajak gadis itu ikut denganya, tapi Hinata tidak bergerak, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Karena lengannya yang lain di tahan oleh pemuda itu.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Hinata!" Sasuke menatap lurus ke mata jade pemuda itu.

"Begitukah caramu menyambut teman lama? Aku curiga, jangan-jangan namaku juga kau tidak ingat ya?"

"Untuk apa aku mengingatnya? Ku rasa itu tidak penting, tapi aku masih ingat jelas kekalahanmu" Sasuke memberikan penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya seraya menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan.

"Hm, kau tidak berubah ya? Setidaknya sambutlah sahabatmu ini dengan kata-kata yang baik, sahabatmu di masa lalu"

"Karena itu kau datang? Untuk balas dendam?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut?"

Hinata merasakan kilat-kilat menyambar dari kedua orang ini, ia tidak tahu ada apa di antara mereka dan satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanya, bengong.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian dengan ekspresi menguap yang di buat-buat dia meninggalkan pemuda itu. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah dia berbalik.

"Hinata, ayo!" kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"I-iya"

Untung saja pegangan pemuda itu sudah tidak terlalu kuat jadi Hinata bisa lebih mudah melepaskan tangannya dan mengejar langkah Sasuke.

"Hinata!"

Hinata menengok ke belakang karena merasa namanya di panggil kembali oleh pemuda itu. Kemudian pemuda itu berseru. "Namaku Sasori"

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum, kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, mengejar Sasuke yang sudah meninggalkannya jauh di depan.

"Hinata ya?" Sasori menyeringai sebelum akhirnya pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dan meninggalkan lorong itu.

~O~O~O~O~

Sasuke dan Hinata tampak sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon di halaman belakang.

"Apa yang tadi kau lakukan dengan orang itu?"

Sasuke memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta di antara mereka.

"Dia menabrakku"

"Jangan bertemu dengannya lagi"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata dengan tampang innocent.

"Kalau ku bilang jangan, ya jangan"

"Dia teman lamamu?"

"Bukan"

"Sepertinya dia murid baru di KHS, ku lihat dia belum memakai baju seragam"

"Siapa perduli? Dan berhenti membicarakanya!"

"Baiklah"

"Dan ingat jangan bertemu dengannya!"

"Iya, aku mengerti"

Hinata bingung kenapa hidupnya jadi di atur-atur oleh pemuda ini? Hinata harus memikirkan cara agar segera terbebas darinya.

"Dan ingat…"

Suara Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu mengagetkan Hinata.

"Kau tak akan bisa lari, Hinata"

Senyum menyebalkan itu kembali tersungging di bibir Sasuke dan entah mengapa Hinata malah sempat terpesona dengan itu.

"Jadi, mana makananku?"

Lagi-lagi lamunan Hinata di buyarkan oleh suara Sasuke.

"Ano, itu.. tadi jatuh waktu bertabrakkan dengan temannmu, dan hanya satu yang selamat"

"Pertama, sudah ku bilang dia bukan temanku. Dan yang kedua, Aku tidak perduli pokoknya aku mau makannku"

Hinata menelan ludah, "I-ini" Hinata menyerahkan kotak berwarna biru langit itu.

Sasuke meraihnya dan langsung menyantapnya sambil bersandar pada batang pohon.

"Kenapa tidak ada tomatnya? Bukankah sudah ku bilang kau harus memasukan irisan tomat dalam bekalku."

"Tentu saja aku sudah memasukannya ke dalam bekalmu, tapi bekal itu yang terjatuh tadi"

Sasuke hanya ber-oh ria sebentar kemudian kembali menyantap makanan tersebut. Hinata memperhatikan cara makan Sasuke, dan menurutnya itu menunjukan kalau Sasuke sangat suka makan. Tanpa sadar Hinata tersenyum.

"Buka mulutmu!"

Hinata terkejut karena Sasuke tiba-tiba menyodorkan sesumpit makanan ke depan wajahnya.

"Eh?" Hinata belum langsung memakan makanan itu.

"Aku tidak mau repot karena kau sakit, jadi makanlah!"

Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu akhirnya Hinata menyambut suapan Sasuke, dan entah kenapa makanan itu terasa lebih enak dari yang seharusnya.

Tanpa disadari Hinata, ada seulas senyum di bibir Sasuke, tapi tidak lama, dan langsung berubah menjadi seringai khasnya.

"Gantian, sekarang kau suapi aku!"

"Eh?"

"Kau pikir menyuapimu tadi itu gratis? Kau harus membayarnya, sekarang suapi aku!"

Akhirnya dengan sedikit ragu, Hinata menyuapkan makanan pada Sasuke. Sasuke menyambutnya dengan ekspresi datar, tapi di tengah-tengah kunyahanya dia tersenyum, senyum yang entah apa artinya. Sepertinya Sasuke harus berterima kasih pada Sasori karena sudah menjatuhkan kotak bekal itu.

Sasuke merasakan seketika dunianya hancur, kebahagiaannya menyingkir ketika trio menyebalkan itu muncul.

"Wah,wah.. mesranya, Hinata, aku juga mau di suapi dong~"

Duakk! Jitakan yang cukup keras di layangkan tepat di kepala Naruto.

"Bodoh!" tangan Sakura masih terlihat terkepal.

Teman-temanya yang lain tampak hanya memutar bola mata, kejadian seperti itu sudah terlalu sering mereka lihat. Tapi kali ini berbeda, terdengar cekikikan dari seseorang, dan itu berasal dari Hinata.

"Hinata, kau suka itu? Aku bisa melakukannya lagi untukmu" Sakura tersenyum.

"Sakura-chan kejam" Naruto mengelus-elus bagian kepalanya yang terkena hantaman Sakura.

"Sasuke, ternyata kau makan siang disini? Kami mencarimu kemana-mana"

"hn," Sasuke malas menjawab pertanyaan Kiba dia terlalu kesal karena kebahagiaannya barusan telah dirusak oleh perusuh-perusuh ini.

"Pantas dia gak mau makan sama kita lagi, udah ditemani cewek cantik sih. Hai, kau Hinata kan? Perkenalakan aku-" Naruto merasakn tubuhnya tiba-tiba terdorong.

"Giliran liat cewek cantik aja cepat, aku duluan. Hai Hinata, aku Sakura" Sakura menjabat tangannya, Hinata tampak tersenyum.

"Kalian akrab ya?" hinata memandang ke arah Naruto dan Sakura.

"Sebenarnya mereka sedang bermesraan"

Hinata kaget dengan pernyataan Kiba barusan, "Ber-bermesraan?" dia menautkan alisnya.

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Mereka itu pacaran" Kiba menambahkan.

"Eh?" mata Hinata sedikit membulat ia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Naruto dan Sakura ternyata pacaran.

"Orang-orang memang tidak akan menyangka, karena keduanya sama-sama idiot, tapi hubungan mereka sudah cukup lama".

Sementara dua makhluk itu sudah ber-peace-peace gak jelas sambil nyengir.

"Eh, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Naruto"

"Aku Kiba"

"Salam kenal semuanya, aku Hinata" Hinata tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Hm, boleh ku panggil Hinata-hime, tidak?"

"Jangan!"

Tadinya Naruto mau senyum, tapi senyumannya berubah jadi wajah terbengong-bengong karena mendengar Hinata dan Sasuke berteriak 'Jangan!' bersamaan. Sasuke memandang Hinata, begitupun dengan Hinata, pandangan mereka bertemu, lalu beberapa saat kemudian Hinata buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya, menutupi pipinya yang sudah bersemu merah.

"Kalian kenapa?" Sakura menautkan alisnya, sementara bibirnya berusaha menahan senyum.

"Kanapa apanya?" Sasuke berusaha kembali memasang tampang datarnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggil Hinata dengan Hinata-hime? Kenapa Hinata?" ekspresi Naruto tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sakura.

Merasa namanya disebut, Hinata sedikit tersentak. "Eh? Ehm, itu karena-" Hinata tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Karena?" Kiba juga terlihat berekspresi sama dengan kedua temanya sebelumnya.

Sasuke menatap benci ketiga orang itu, 'kenapa mereka bisa kompak dalam hal seperti ini?' bathinnya.

"Karena apa Hinata?" Naruto masih mempertahankan ekspresinya.

Hinata mulai berpikir, karena.. karena apa ya? Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu karena apa, tapi yang jelas, dia merasa tidak boleh ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hinata-hime, kecuali satu orang, tapi dia tidak ingat siapa? Ayahnya? Bukan. Kakanya? Bukan juga. Trus siapa ya? Tiba-tiba ingatan tentang teman di masa kecilnya muncul di kepala Hinata, ia ingat sesuatu tentang istana pasir atau semacamnya dan ia juga ingat ia pernah mengikat janji dengan seseorang di masa lalu. Dan sekarang dia ingat, hanya orang itu yang boleh memanggilnya Hinata-hime. Hinata merasakan perasaan rindu dalam hatinya, rindu akan masa kecilnya.

"Kalian ngapain sih ke sini?" nada Sasuke terdengar malas, dan berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Sudah ku bilang kan? Kami mencarimu"

"Sudah ketemu kan? Sekarang pergilah! Kalian mengganggu saja"

"Kau mau bermesraan dengan Hinata ya?"

Sasuke benci tatapan genit Naruto yang seperti itu. Tanpa Naruto sadari perkataannya itu berhasil memunculkan rona merah di pipi dua insan di antara mereka.

"Kami mengganggu ya Sasuke? Wah, maaf ya" mimik penyesalan sama sekali tidak nampak di wajah Kiba.

"Hn, sudahlah, terserah kalian saja! Mana Shikamaru?" Sasuke baru menyadari ada seseorang yang kurang diantara mereka.

"Kau belum lihat?" alis Kiba terangkat.

"Hah?" Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Tuh! Di atas sana" Naruto menunjuk dengan wajahnya.

Semua mata mengikuti arah yang di tunjukan Naruto. Dan benar saja, tampak Si rambut nenas itu sedang meringkuk di salah satu batang pohon tempat mereka bernaung.

"S-sejak kapan kau di situ?" Sasuke sepertinya mulai tertular virus gagapnya Hinata.

Shikamaru yang sebenarnya sudah bangun dari tadi, merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Hoaam, yang jelas aku sudah di sini sebelum kalian datang"

"Kau dengar percakapan mereka?" Naruto tampak antusias.

"Kalo yang suap-suapan itu sih aku dengar" senyum nakal yang biasa di tunjukan Naruto secara ajaib tersungging di bibir Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau jadi ikutan idiot seperti mereka?" Sasuke khawatir kalau semua temannya menjadi orang-orang idiot.

"Ehm, sepertinya aku harus segera masuk kelas" Hinata tiba-tiba mohon pamit.

"Eh? Kenapa?" mulut Naruto dan Sakura tampak membulat.

"Aku rasa bel masuk sebentar lagi akan berbunyi"

"Bolos saja Hinata"

"Jangan mengajarkan yang tidak-tidak pada adik kelas" Sakura menjitak pelan kepala Naruto. "Jangan dengarkan si bodoh ini, ya sudah, kau masuk kelas saja" Sakura tersenyum, Hinata turut tersenyum.

"Bye.." kemudian dia berlalu.

"Bye Hinata.." suara Naruto terdengar paling keras dari semua suara tersebut.

Setelah Hinata tak terlihat lagi dari pandangan mereka, Shikamaru turun dari pohon dan membuka kembali percakapan diantara mereka.

"Siapa Sasuke? Teman lama yang di maksud Hinata tadi?"

"Hah?" Naruto, Sakura dan Kiba kompak berekspresi menautkan alis.

"Sasori, dia datang ke KHS"

"Sasori?" entah kenapa mereka bertiga selalu kompak kalau soal bertampang bodoh.

"Sasori yang waktu kecil suka main boneka?" Tanya Sakura memastikan

"Yang rambutnya merah?" sekarang giliran Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Iya" Sasuke terdengar malas menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka.

"Untuk apa dia ke sini?" Sakura menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Mana ku tahu"

"Mungkin dia mau datang untuk balas dendam padamu Sas?" Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Hm, mungkin" Sasuke tampak tidak perduli.

"Kau tidak takut?" Sakura ikut menatap Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bagaimana kalau dia membalasmu dengan memanfaatkan Hinata?" Shikamaru menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon. Sementara mata Sasuke tampak sedikit membulat mendengar perkataannya.

"Dan bukannya dia juga tahu masa lalumu dengan Hinata?" kini mata Sasuke benar-benar membulat mendengar kata-kata Kiba. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto, memandangnya penuh selidik.

"Apa?" Naruto tidak terima ditatap begitu oleh Sasuke."Bukan salahku, kau sendiri yang dulu sangat bersemangat menceritakan kepada semua orang tentang Hinata dan tentang janji kalian, kau tidak ingat?" lanjutnya panjang lebar.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir, belum sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Eh Sas, sepertinya aku bisa membantumu, kau harus bergerak cepat, jangan sampai keduluan oleh Sasori" wajah Naruto tampak bersemangat.

"Iya, kurasa Naruto benar, sebaiknya kau beritahukan saja yang sebenarnya pada Hinata" Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin ia sendiri yang menyadarinya" raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Tapi kapan ia akan menyadarinya?"

Sasuke tampak diam saja mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya Sakura.

"Tapi, mungkin gak Sasori datang untuk bertemu dengan Gaara?" Kiba pasang tampang berpikir.

"Eh? Apa hubungannya dengan Gaara?" Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Sasorikan saudara tirinya Gaara, kau tidak tahu?" Naruto semakin kebingungan mendengar kata-kata Sakura tersebut.

"Hah? Kalian tahu darimana?" dia melihat satu per satu wajah teman-temannya.

"Hooaammm.." Shikamaru menguap malas.

"Eh?eh? kenapa hanya aku yang tidak tahu?"

Sementara Naruto kebingungan teman-temannya malah pasang tampang pura-pura tidak mengenal.

Dan yang sedang mereka bicarakan, kini sedang menatap ke arah mereka.

Fokus Gaara teralih ketika seseorang membuka pintu ruangannya.

"Kau tidak bosan memperhatikan mereka terus? Padahal kau tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa juga kan?"

"Kau masih disini? Pulang sana ke Australi!"

"Tidak, kalau tidak denganmu"

"Terserah, tapi aku tidak akan pernah ikut denganmu"

"Tou-sanmu.. maksudku tou-san kita yang menyuruhku menjemputmu. Kembalilah! Dia membatuhkanmu di masa-masa tuanya."

"Kenapa menjelang akhir hidupnya baru dia memikirkanku? Padahal waktu aku kecil dia menyia-nyiakanku" pandangan Gaara menatap lurus jauh ke depan. Tatapannya kosong.

Gaara merasa ini tidak adik untuknya. Ketika ia tinggal dengan ayahnya waktu kecil, ayahnya tidak pernah perduli padanya, hanya sibuk dengan semua pekerjaannya. Gaara kecil selalu merasa iri pada saudara tirinya yang tinggal di London yang waktu itu masih merupakan hak asuh ibunya. Tapi ketika kini ia bisa hidup mandiri, ayahnya baru menginginkannya, tidak, menurutnya yang di inginkan orang tua itu adalah pengetahuan dan kemampuannya untuk mewarisi perusahaan, bukan dirinya sebagai seorang anak. Jika ia kembali ke Australia, ia yakin pasti hanya akan berada dalam tali kekang orang yang selalu menyebut dirinya sebagai ayah itu.

"Kau tidak mau memaafkannya? Kau harus tahu dia sangat menyesal sudah bersikap tidak baik padamu dulu". Suara Sasori membawa Gaara keluar dari ingatan masa kecilnya. Tapi ia tidak menjawab perkataan Sasori, Gaara terdiam saja.

"Aku tetap harus membawamu pulang, bagaimanapun caranya. Aku sudah berjanji pada tou-san"

Gaara masih belum bersuara.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?" perkataan Sasori kali ini berhasil membuat Gaara melirik ke arahnya.

"Gadis itu, gadis yang bernama Hinata, kau tertarik padanya kan?" Gaara kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Kita bertaruh, kalau kau berhasil mendapatkannya, kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau, dan aku akan kembali ke Australi, tapi kalau aku yang berhasil mendapatkannya, kau harus kembali bersamaku, bagaimana? Cukup sedrhana kan?" Sasori menyeringai.

**TBC**

Gimana? Penasaran gak? Kira-kira gimana ya reaksi Gaara? Apa dia menerima tantangan Sasori? (sok misterius) *plak*

Oh iya, saya mohon maaf karena chapter ini lebih sedikit dari sebelumnya, mungkin chapter-chapter selanjutnya juga akan begitu, tapi saya akan brusaha agar ceritanya tetap menarik dan memuaskan para readers…. ^_^

Ok, dari pada banyak bacot terus, mending bales review…. ^o^/

**Suki, Park Hye Lin, adel hime-chan, ****ririrea****, ****Saqee-chan**** , ****Miya-hime Nakashinki**** , ****Lollytha-chan**** , ****Kagayaku Aomizu**** , ****ichsana-hyuuga**** , Hizuka Meyuri, ****keiKo-buu89**** , ****uchihyuu nagisa**** , cuka-hinata, Hyouma Schieffer, ****lonelyclover**, **Hyuga ira, Mamizu Mei, ****Kimidori hana**** : **Terima kasih atas reviewnya, dan terima kasih sudah menyukai fic saya yang gaje ini… T_T *plak* dan saya minta maaf karena banyaknya typo pada fic ini, dan saya juga akan berusaha update secepatnya, doakan saya yah… ^^ jangan bosan-bosan review fic ini, terima kasih… **Fhaska Ken****: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^, saya akan berusaha agar tidak banyak typo lagi, salam kenal. **Seobaby: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya . iya, soalnya waktu itu hinata kan gak tau namanya sasuke, dan dia juga masih kecil, tapi aku tidak akan membuatnya melupakan sasuke selamanya kok… ^^** ulva-chan: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya, dan terima kasih ya atas pujian dan semangatnya. Penasaran sama sepasang mata itu ya? Udah tahu kan sekarang? ^^** Mt: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya, iya, soalnya sasuke yang waktu itu masih kecil belum bisa mengerti, awalnya ia merasa hanya ibunya yang paling cantik, tapi setelah bertemu hinata, ia jadi punya dua wanita tercantik dalam hidupnya ^^. ** YamanakaemO: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya, dan terima kasih juga yah atas kitik dan sarannya, jangan bosan-bosan review… ^^** Yumi michiyo: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya, hm.. moonlight in onyx ya? Aku juga suka fic itu… ^^ tapi seperti yang kamu bilang ide bisa saja sama kan? Tapi ini benar-benar hasil karya saya (hanya ingin memastikan) terima kasih atas kritk dan sarannya… ^^**Kino lolly**** : **Terima kasih atas reviewnya, salam kenal… ^^ terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya…. ^^ lain kali akan saya edit-edit lagi. **Chikuma new****: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya, iya, saya akan lebih teliti lagi mengenai typo dan kesalahn-kesalahan lain. Mengenai yang ngintip itu, sudah tahu kan jawabannya ada di chapter ini, kau benar… ^^.** Opichantiiik: **makasih saying udah review.. ^^ jangan bosan-bosan buat baca yo…

**Special Thanks to…**

**Haruno Aoi****: **Terima kasih senpai atas bantuan dan petunjuknya… ^_^ saya sangat tertolong. Sekali lagi terima kasih…. ^^

Dan… buat **Kazhu **temanku, yang udah mau repot membantu. Terima kasih… ^_^

Jangan bosan review and read fict saya ya…

Akhir kata…

Review please?


	3. Anak kecil

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Dear Hinata : Aiiko Aiiyhumi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, CRACK, dll**

.

.

**Author's Note**: Akhirnya chap. 3 update juga… ^_^

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview fic saya selama ini (padahal belum lama) *plak*

Dan mohon maaf atas banyaknya typo. Kelemahan terbesar saya memang pada typonya. Dan saya juga mohon maaf atas kesalahan pada matanya Sasori, terutama untuk penggemarnya Sasori. *timpuked* semua itu terjadi karena saya terlalu, dan terlalu memikirkan Gaara (alasan) *timpuked again*

Semoga karena kesalahan-kesalahan saya di atas tidak membuat readers bosan dengan fic saya… ^_^

Happy reading..!

~O~O~O~O~

Chapter Sebelumnya….

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?" perkataan Sasori kali ini berhasil membuat Gaara melirik ke arahnya.

"Gadis itu, gadis yang bernama Hinata, kau tertarik padanya kan?" Gaara kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Kita bertaruh, kalau kau berhasil mendapatkannya, kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau, dan aku akan kembali ke Australi, tapi kalau aku yang berhasil mendapatkannya, kau harus kembali bersamaku, bagaimana? Cukup sedrhana kan?" Sasori menyeringai

~O~O~O~O~

Dear Hinata

Jam dinding di kamarnya menunjukan pukul 06.00 sore, dan Hinata sekarang sedang duduk di atas kasurnya, di sampingnya tergeletak beberapa pakaian yang sepertinya baru saja dipilih-pilihnya. Sedangkan di tangan kanannya ia menggenggam sebuah kertas yang mirip dengan undangan. Hinata membaca kembali undangan itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya, untuk memastikan itu undangan ulang tahun. Tidak, bukan itu yang ingin Hinata pastikan, dilihat sekali saja sudah jelas itu undangan pesta ulang tahun, tapi yang ingin dipastikan Hinata adalah benarkah yang sedang ia pegang ini undangan pesta ulang tahunnya Naruto? Hinata hampir tidak percaya, sebab selama ini ia tidak pernah menghadiri acara ulang tahun orang setenar Naruto, putra tunggal pemilik Namikaze Corps. salah satu pemegang saham terbesar di KHS (Konoha High School). Hinata harus berhenti _cengo_ sekarang dan segera bersia-siap, karena menurut yang tercantum dalam undangan itu, acaranya akan diadakan pukul 07.00 malam ini. Hinata kembali menatap beberapa baju yang tergeletak di kasurnya, akhirnya ia memutuskan akan mengenakan dress malam putih dengan motif daun ginko kecil-kecil di sisi bawahnya, sangat cocok untuknya. Segera ia mengganti pakaian, dan memoleskan make up tipis ke wajahnya, sedangkan rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai. Kembali terbayang di kepalanya kata-kata Sasuke ketika memberikan undangan itu padanya tadi sepulang sekolah.'Aku akan menjemputmu pukul setengah tujuh, kalau terlambat, ku tinggal'. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Hinata langsung mengambil tas yang berwarna senada dengan gaunnya dan segera meninggalkan kamarnya.

~O~O~O~O~

Sudah dua puluh menit Hinata hanya duduk memangku tangan di salah satu meja tamu. Sesekali ia menyeruput orange jus yang beberapa menit lalu disuguhkan pelayan padanya. Suasana café tempat diadakan pesta ulang tahunya Naruto ini sangat meriah, suara music mengalun di seluruh penjuru ruangan, para undangan berlalu lalang, semakin membuat pusing kepala Hinata. Hinata benar-benar tidak menikmati acara ini, terlebih lagi orang yang mengajak, memaksa (sedikit) dan membawanya ke tempat ini malah asyik bersama fansgirlnya.

"Sasuke memang menyebalkan" gerutunya, kemudian kembali menyeruput minumannya.

Seperti merasakan namanya disebut, Sasuke tampak melihat sejenak ke arahnya, kemudian kembali sibuk berbicara dengan gadis-gadis yang selalu memujanya itu.

Hinata merasakan kepalanya semakin pusing, ia memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar ke luar café. Hinata melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berdansa, beberapa diantaranya ia kenal, orang-orang yang namanya sering di elu-elukan di KHS. Sesampainya di beranda café, Hinata merasakan hembusan angin malam yang begitu menyejukan, dan mulai menghilangkan rasa pusing yang dari tadi menggelayut di kepalanya.

"Angin malam tidak baik loh untuk kesehatan"

Hinata sedikit tersentak dengan suara yang tiba-tiba itu, ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati sosok yang tidak di sangka-sangka sekarang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ga-Gaara se-senpai?" Hinata bahkan tidak sadar sekarang mulutnya membulat.

"Hai" Gaara melemparkan senyumannya, dan berhasil memunculkan semburat merah di pipi Hinata.

Merasa tidak direspon, "Hai?" Gaara mengulang sapaannya dengan suara yang sedikit diperkeras.

Hinata tersentak, suara Gaara mengembalikannya ke kenyataan.

"Ah, ha-hai" Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku mengagetkanmu? Maaf ya"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok" Hinata tersenyum masam.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak, kok, oh iya, namaku-"

"Hinata"

Hinata kembali terbengong-bengong, ia tak percaya orang yang disukainya selama ini baru saja menyebutkan namanya.

"Hinata Hyuuga tepatnya, iya kan?" lanjut Gaara disertai dengan senyumannya.

"I-iya, dari mana-?

"Kau tidak lupa kan, kalau aku ketua OSIS?"

"Ya, tentu"

"Kenapa diluar saja? Dan sendirian?"

"Kepalaku sedikit pusing, jadi aku mencari udara segar" jawab Hinata jujur.

"Sudah baikan?"

"Lumayan" Hinata tersenyum.

"Mau berdansa denganku?"

Hinata merasa pendengarannya pasti sedang terganggu, Gaara Sabaku mengajaknya berdansa?

"Ta-tapi.."

"Ada yang akan marah?"

"Tidak, maksudku, aku.." Hinata makin salah tingkah

"Kau tidak bisa berdansa?"

"Aku pernah kursus waktu usia sembilan tahun" wajahnya tampak mengingat-ngingat.

"Setidaknya kau tahu gerakan-gerakan dasar, ayo!" Gaara langsung menarik lengan Hinata dan membawanya ke lantai dansa. Mereka berdansa mengikuti alunan musik bersama dengan beberapa pasangan yang lain.

Sasuke semakin risih dengan ulah fans-fansnya yang mulai keterlaluan, beberapa diantara mereka berani menciumi pipi Sasuke hingga meninggalkan bekas tipis lipstick disana.

Sasuke tidak menemukan sosok Hinata di meja yang tadi didudukinya,'kemana gadis itu?' bathinnya. Mata Sasuke seketika membulat ketika mendapati sosok Hinata sedang berdansa dengan seseorang, lalu Sasuke tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya karena menyadari pasangan dansa Hinata. Sasuke berjalan ke arah Hinata dan Gaara dengan langkah-langkah yang cukup besar, tangannya terkepal dan wajahnya terlihat memerah karena menahan marah. Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata yang berada di pundak Gaara, menggenggamnya dengan erat, kemudian menyeretnya, membawa gadis itu berlalu ke luar café. Hinata yang kaget dengan ulah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu tidak sempat melakukan perlawanan, ia bingung dengan kelakuan Sasuke, terlebih lagi ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sasuke, lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke tidak bereaksi apa-apa, dia terus saja menyeret Hinata hingga gadis itu nyaris terjatuh.

"Sasuke kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata kemudian karena melihat Sasuke membawanya menjauhi café.

Sasuke terus saja berjalan tanpa memperdulikan perntayaan-perntayaan Hinata.

"Sasuke….sakit"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, melepaskan genggamanya dari pergelangan tangan Hinata karena mendengar gadis itu berbicara dengan suara pelan karena menahan tangis. Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Hinata yang berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar, menunduk dan hanya isakan-isakn kecil yang terdengar darinya.

"Hinata.." Sasuke harus mengakui kalau ia betul-betul mengkhawatirkan Hinata sekarang.

"Kenapa?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke memandangi Hinata tepat pada iris lavender yang sembab itu, pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Kanapa kau selalu menyakitiku? Kau memperlakukanku seakan-akan aku budakmu, kau selalu seenaknya saja, kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku" Hinata berusaha berbicara di sela-sela isakannya. Tapi tahukah Hinata bagaimana perasaan Sasuke sekarang? Tak terbaca.

Melihat tak ada respon dari Sasuke, Hinata kembali bersuara.

"Kau bahkan membawaku ke tempat itu tanpa alasan yang jelas, bahkan menyeretku keluar juga tanpa alasan yang jelas. Katakana Sasuke! Kenapa kau terus membuatku terlihat bodoh?" air matanya tak berhenti mengalir di pipi Hinata.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu dengan Gaara" akhirnya Sasuke angkat suara.

Hinata memicingkan mata kebingungan merespon pernyataan jujur Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri? Padahal kau yang membawaku ke tempat ini, tapi kau malah membiarkanku sendirian dan kau sibuk dengan semua fansmu itu" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ketika melihat samar-samar bekas lipstick di pipi Sasuke, dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu? Dan karena apa?

"Itu bukan urusanmu"

"Dan apa pedulimu juga padaku dan Gaara?" ini kali pertamanya Hinata mendominasi percakapan, dari sekian percakapan mereka.

"Kau tidak mengerti Hinata, aku-" kelanjutan kata-kata Sasuke terhenti karena Hinata kembali bersuara.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti Sasuke, kau tahu kan perasaanku pada Gaara? Aku menyu-" perkataan Hinata terputus karena Sasuke tiba-tiba mencium lembut bibirnya. Mata Hinata membulat, tubuhnya serasa seketika tidak bisa di gerakan. Ciuman itu tidak lama, beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke melepaskannya.

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya, kau milikku Hinata!"

Plaakk! Sebuah tamparan mendarat telak di pipi Sasuke.

"Kamu gila Sasuke!" air mata kembali mengalir di pipi Hinata, kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan Sasuke, sambil menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Dia terus berlari tanpa sekalipun menoleh kembali ke arah pemuda itu.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun, seakan sang langit ikut menangisi sesuatu. Sementara Sasuke, tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, membiarkan tetesan air hujan membasahinya, meski ia tahu itu tak akan mampu mencairkan kesedihan yang kini ia rasakan.

~O~O~O~O~

Sudah seminggu Hinata menghindari Sasuke, selama itu juga ia tidak bertemu ataupun makan bersama lagi dengan Sasuke. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda, Sasori murid baru itu akhir-akhir ini justru terlihat lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Bukan hanya itu, Hinata juga sekarang menjadi lebih dekat dengan Gaara, Hinata membantu Gaara bekerja mengurusi urusan OSIS, ia menggantikan sekretaris OSIS yang kini sedang sakit, bukan berarti Hinata menjadi sekretaris OSIS sementara, dia hanya membantu hal-hal yang dianggap bisa ia kerjakan. Ujian kelulusan akan diadakan sebentar lagi, jadi Gaara harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum ia meninggalkan sekolah ini, oleh karena itu ia meminta Hinata untuk membantunya. Tapi satu hal yang selalu membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya, 'kenapa harus dirinya?'.

"Maaf ya Hinata, sudah merepotkanmu" Gaara membuka percakapan ketika mereka berjalan di lorong sekolah dengan menggendong banyak kertas-kertas data di tangan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa kak" Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku sangat tertolong semenjak kau membantuku, kalau saja Matsuri tidak sakit, kau tidak perlu repot-repot begini"

"Aku senang bisa membantu, oh iya bagaimana keadaan kak Matsuri? Apa dia sudah baikan?"

"Sebenarnya hari ini sepulang sekolah aku berniat menjenguknya, kau mau ikut?"

"Eh? A-aku rasa tidak perlu kak"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mau memperkenalkanmu padanya, dia akan senang bertemu denganmu"

"I-iya"

Sementara itu, beberapa pasang mata sedang memandangi mereka berdua dari atas atap sekolah.

"Sasuke, kapan kau akan berbaikan dengan Hinata? Lihat! Sekarang dia makin dekat saja dengan Gaara". Naruto berkata sambil menyenderkan badannya pada pagar atap.

Sasuke melemparkan deathglarenya pada Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Naruto terlihat ketakutan dan mulutnya sedikit membulat.

"A-ku- mem-ben-ci-mu!"

Jleeb! Perkataan Sasuke itu bagai pedang yang menusuk telak ke kepalanya. Alhasil Naruto hanya terdiam, dan hampir saja akan suram ke pojokan kalau Sakura tidak bersuara.

"Sudahlah, jangan salahkan Naruto terus, dia kan berniat menolongmu dengan cara membawa Hinata ke pesta ultahnya, siapa yang tahu kejadiannya akan seperti ini. Sudah, buang gengsimu itu dan cepat minta maaf pada Hinata, atau kau nanti akan menyesal"

Sasuke terlihat diam saja, mungkin sedang mencerna kata-kata Sakura barusan padanya.

"Sakura-chan~ terima kasih sudah membelaku~" Naruto sudah pasang pose hendak memeluk Sakura.

"Jangan senang dulu, kau memang salah"

Jleeb! Naruto merasakan satu pedang lagi menancap tepat ke jantungnya.

"Makanya lain kali, kalau punya rencana harus dipikirkan dulu".

"Iya" suara Naruto terdengar suram.

Entah kenapa dua sejoli ini selalu cerewet, sementara Kiba dan Shikamaru lebih memilih tidak ikut campur dan melakukan hal yang lebih menyenangkan yang bisa dilakukan di atap, apa lagi kalau bukan tidur?

"Kalian lagi liat apa? Liat apa?" Konohamaru tiba-tiba datang, ia meloncat-loncat berusaha melihat sesuatu yang di halangi pagar yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Konohamaru, sini!" Naruto membawa Konohamaru dalam gendongannya, ia menggendongnya seperti seorang ibu. "Kau lihat kakak yang itu? Cantik kan?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Hinata.

"Iya, cantik" Konohamaru tersenyum tulus.

"Konohamaru, kau dari mana saja?"

"Aku main dengan Akamalu, Sakula-chan, Sakula-chan! Tadi Akamalu pup di halaman belakang, telus dia bikin istana pasil di atas pupnya, pakai kakinya, gini,gini.." Konohamaru bercerita dengan gaya childishnya sambil mengayun ayunnkan kaki kanannya dalam gendongan Naruto.

"Istana pasir?" Naruto menarik wajah Konohamaru dan menghadapkannya ke wajahnya. Konohamaru hanya bisa mengagguk dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Konohamaru! Sekarang usiamu berapa?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

"Ehm, empat tahun, tapi sebental lagi lima tahun" Konohamaru tampak berpikir sejenak sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu.

"Sempurna!" Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Sasuke, aku punya ide"

Sasuke tampak melemparkan deathglarenya sebelum akhirnya berkata "Terserah!"

Sementara Sakura hanya pasang tampang tidak mengerti.

"Konohamaru, kamu bisa bikin istana pasirkan?" Tanya Naruto pada Konohamaru yang masih berada dalam gendongnnya. Konohamaru tersenyum sambil mengangguk cepat. Dan Naruto menyunggingkan senyum sok misterius. Sasuke dan Sakura tampak berekspresi sama, memutar bola mata.

~O~O~O~O~

Seperti biasa Hinata sedang menghabiskan waktu istrahat siangnya, dan lagi-lagi sendiri karena Hinata masih belum berani bergaul dengan teman-temannya yang lain sejak 'insiden seragam' itu, dan satu-satunya temannya, Ten Ten pun sekarang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian kelulusan yang akan di adakan beberapa bulan lagi. Hinata kini sedang menyantap makan siangnya di bawah sebuah pohon di halaman belakang karena menurutnya cuma di tempat ini ia merasa tenang. Tiba-tiba ingatan ketika bersama Sasuke kembali mampir di otaknya, Hinata menggeleng cepat, mungkin sebaiknya Hinata mencari tempat lain besok.

Tepat ketika ia menghabiskan bekalnya, Hinata mendengar suara anak kecil yang sedang menangis. 'Kenapa bisa ada anak kecil di sebuah SMA seperti ini?' pikirnya. Hinata langsung merapikan kotak bekalnya dan mencari sumber suara. Setelah ia mencari beberapa saat, akhirnya ia menemukan seorang anak laki-laki berusia empat atau lima tahun sedang menangis sambil memeluk lututnya, sedangkan di sampingnya ada seekor anjing putih yang cukup besar, dan di depannya ada setumpuk pasir. Awalnya Hinata mengira anak itu menangis karena takut pada anjing itu, tapi ketika anjing itu terlihat menggesek-gesekan kepalanya di kaki anak itu, akhirnya Hinata yakin anak kecil itu, bukan takut pada anjing, bahkan mungkin juga anjing itu miliknya, karena anjing itu terlihat seperti berusaha menghibur si anak. Hinata berjalan mendekati anak laki-laki itu.

"Adik kecil kenapa menangis?" Hinata berjongkok, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan si anak.

Anak itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, matanya terlihat sembab dan hidungnya sudah memerah. Melihat Hinata anak kecil itu bukannya berhenti malah makin memperkeras tangisannya.

"Hwaaaaa.."

Hinata tampak khawatir. "Eh? Su-sudah, jangan menangis terus. Nama adik siapa?"

"Ko- hiks – nohamalu" Konohamaru berusaha berbicara di sela isakannya.

"Konohamalu kenapa menangis?"

"Bukan Konohamalu! Tapi Konohamalu!" Konohamaru memberi penekanan pada namanya.

"Pake 'L' bukan L" lanjutnya.

Hinata tahu anak itu berusah menjelaskan sesuatu, tapi di telinganya kedua huruf itu terdengar sama saja. Hinata tersenyum, gemes melihat tingkah anak ini.

"Kenapa kakak telsenyum?"

Hinata belum menghilangkan senyumannya. "Baiklah, Konohamaru kenapa menangis?"

"Akamalu.. hiks" dia menunjuk anjing putih itu. "Dia melusak istana pasilku". Katanya dengan nada childish sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menunjuk ke arah tumpukan pasir yang ada di depannya.

"Ya sudah, Konohamaru jangan nangis lagi ya.. tuh lihat Akamaru jadi ikutan sedih juga kan?"

"Tapi istanaku?" Konohamaru terdengar hampir menangis lagi.

Hinata terdiam, ia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ia ingat kejadian seperti ini pernah ia alami dengan seseorang di masa kecilnya, tapi ia tidak dapat mengingat wajah orang itu. Rasanya akhir-akhir ini ia jadi sering mengingat tentang masa kecilnya, terutama yang berkaitan tentang istana pasir dan tentang sebuah janji.

"Kak, kakak bikin istana sama-sama Konohamalu ya~" anak kecil itu tampak berusaha tersenyum di sela tangisannya.

"Tapi kakak sebentar lagi masuk"

"Ku mohon~" mata anak itu tampak sedikit membesar, bahkan Hinata bisa melihat air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuknya, siap meluncur di pipi chubbynya, juga bibir pinknya yang terlihat memelas. Hinata bisa apa lagi selain menurut? Tapi, entah kenapa ia merasa akrab dengan jurus ini.

Sementara dari atap lagi-lagi beberapa pasang mata baru saja mengamati apa yang baru saja terjadi antara Hinata dan Konohamaru.

"Sepertinya rencana ini akan berhasil" Naruto tersenyum sambil memandangi wajah teman-temannya satu per satu, mencari persetujuan. Dan terlihat teman-temannya menunjukan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

"Ya, semoga saja, kasian Konohamaru, apa yang kau lakukan padanya Naruto?" Sakura menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, ternyata anak itu punya bakat acting juga yah?" Naruto memasang muka tanpa dosa. Ia tidak akan memberitahukan kepada Sakura bahwa dia sempat menjitak kepala bocah itu untuk membuatnya 'sedikit' menangis.

"Paling hanya akan menimbulkan masalah lagi" Sasuke terlihat sinis, ia belum bisa sepenuhnya memaafkan sahabatnya karena ide konyol seminggu yang lalu.

"Hm.. sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Kiba tampak menggaruk-garuk kepalanya karena baru bangun tidur.

Sementara Shikamaru, walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah bangun, ia lebih memilih bebrpura-pura tidur dari pada terlibat percakapan aneh itu.

~O~O~O~O~

Seperti janjinya dengan Gaara tadi, sepulang sekolah Hinata dan Gaara berkunjung ke rumah sakit tempat Matsuri di rawat. Selama perjalanan Hinata tidak banyak bicara. Walaupun biasanya memang tidak banyak bicara, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar merasa tegang, karena ini pertama kalinya ia jalan berdua dengan Gaara.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit mereka memasuki sebuah kamar rawat di bagian VIP. Ketika pintu kamar rawat itu di buka, tampak berbaring di sana seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat susu, gadis itu tersenyum menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Gaara menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukinya. Hinata terlihat mengikuti Gaara, di tariknya sebuah kursi kemudian ia duduki.

"Lumayan" dia kembali tersenyum, kemudian perhatiannya teralih pada gadis yang datang bersama Gaara. "Kamu pasti Hinata ya?"

"I-iya, salam kenal Matsuri-san" Hinata membungkuk memberi hormat. Keduanya lalu tampak tersenyum.

"Maaf ya, sudah merepotkanmu akhir-akhir ini"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, saya senang bisa membantu"

"Apa Gaara bersikap baik?" Matsuri tampak melirik Gaara.

"Aku harap kamu maklum, dia ini agak dingin" lanjutnya.

"Tidak, senpai baik kok"

"Hm, bagus lah" Matsuri mengangguk-ngangguk kecil.

"Kenapa kau dibiarkan sendirian saja?" nada Gaara terdengar sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak sendirian kok, barusan ada suster yang memeriksa keadaanku" dia memberikan sedikit jeda pada kalimatnya, dan ekspresinya terlihat berubah, sampai akhirnya berkata. "Dan barusan juga ada seseorang yang datang menjenguk"

"Siapa?" Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia menyadari perubahan ekspresi Matsuri.

"Saudaramu"

"Dia datang? Untuk apa?"

Hinata hanya bisa diam menyaksikan percakapan kedua kakak kelasnya ini, yang entah mengapa diselimuti aura yang aneh, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu, dan tidak harus ia tahu.

"Hinata!" Hinata tampak sedikit tersentak mendengar namanya tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh Matsuri.

"I-iya?"

"Bisa minta tolong sebentar? Aku mau berbicara berdua dengan Gaara" lagi-lagi senyum mengawal kalimatnya.

Hinata mengerti dengan jelas maksud Matsuri, segera ia memohon diri dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Dari luar, samar-samar Hinata bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Hinata sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang suka menguping pembicaraan orang lain, tapi perasaannya pada Gaara mendorong ia untuk mengetahui hal-hal tentang Gaara, terutama tentang keluarganya.

Terdengar Gaara memulai percakapan. "Untuk apa dia ke sini?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti dengan jelas maksud kata-katanya, pembicaraanya berputar-putar, tapi ku rasa ia berusaha menyuruhku membujukmu untuk kembali"

"Dan kau akan menyuruhku kembali?"

"Aku tidak mau bicara apa-apa, aku hanya akan diam dan melihat apa yang akan kau lakukan, aku yakin kau pasti juga sudah bertemu dengannya"

"Hm, dia datang dan membawa perjanjian bodoh"

"Perjanjian?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja"

Suasana tampak hening sejenak, kemudian suara Gaara terdengar kembali.

"Aku tidak akan kembali"

Setelah itu keheningan kembali tercipta. Hinata sedikit menyesal karena sudah 'menguping' percakapan mereka, ia tidak dapat mengerti apapun. Tapi satu hal yang ia sadari, Gaara terlihat berbeda jika berbicara dengan Matsuri. Dia tidak dingin seperti pada perempuan-perempuan yang lain. Gaara memang tidak bersikap dingin pada Hinata, tapi Hinata merasa Gaara hanya berusaha terlihat bersikap baik padanya. Tapi kalau bersama Matsuri, Gaara seperti benar-benar menjadi dirinya sendiri. 'Sebenarnya apa hubungan Gaara dan Matsuri?' dadanya tiba-tiba sesak ketika berpikir begitu, rasanya ia ingin menangis tapi ia tahan sekuat tenaga. 'Sesakit inikah yang namanya cemburu?'.

~O~O~O~O~

Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit keadaan Gaara sedikit berubah, ia diam, memikirkan sesuatu, tatapannya terlihat sedih. Oleh karena itu, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan mengajak Gaara ke taman, dengan begitu ia berharap dapat memulihkan kembali perasaan Gaara.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman, duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Gaara masih belum menampakkan perubahan apa-apa, dia masih diam. Hinata juga belum mengeluarkan suara, ia takut akan salah bicara. Alhasil mereka hanya duduk diam tanpa ada yang memulai percakapan. Hening menyelimuti mereka, sampai akhirnya ada orang-orang yang lewat di depan mereka, seorang anak kecil dan seorang pria paruh baya yang sepertinya adalah ayahnya. Ice cream milik anak itu tiba-tiba terjatuh dan tentu saja itu membuatnya menangis. Hinata tampak memperhatikan ayah dan anak itu, tapi tanpa ia ketahui Gaara pun juga ikut memperhatikannya.

"Sudah, jangan nangis lagi ya" ucap ayah itu pada anaknya dengan halus. "Nanti tou-san belikan yang baru" dan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman.

Anak itu mulai menghentikan tangisnya. "Janji ya tou-san?" katanya sambil sesekali terisak.

"Tou-san janji, ayo kita pulang! Kaa-san pasti pasti sudah menunggu kita"

Anak itu tersenyum. "Tou-san, gendong~" ia menggelayut manja di lengan ayahnya.

Ayahnya tersenyum kemudian berjongkok. Anak itu naik ke punggung ayahnya dengan antusias, kemudian mereka berlalu dari hadapan Gaara dan Hinata.

Keheningan sempat kembali tercipta diantara Hinata dan Gaara, sampai akhirnya Gaara membuka suara.

"Apa kau pernah di pukul oleh ayahmu?" tanyannya tanpa melihat ke arah Hinata.

Tapi Hinata tahu pertanyaan itu di tujukan untuknya. Hinata menoleh ke arah Gaara, ia bersyukur akhirnya Gaara berbicara lagi, tapi ekspresinya justru terlihat lebih sedih dari sebelumnya. Kemudian Hinata kembali mengarahkan fokusnya ke depan, dan menjawab pertanyaan Gaara tadi.

"Ya, ketika aku masih kecil, waktu itu aku bermain di rumah tetanggaku sampai lupa waktu, seharian aku tidak pulang. Ternyata di rumah, ayah sangat menghawatirkanku, ia mengira kalau aku diculik, dan ketika aku pulang pada malam harinya, ia memukul dan memarahiku, aku menangis, dan sejak saat itu aku berjanji pada ayahku tidak akan nakal lagi dan menjadi anak yang baik". Hinata bercerita sambil sesekali tersenyum, ia tidak mengetahui perubahan pada ekspresi Gaara, wajahnya semakin dan semakin sedih.

"Aku tidak" Gaara member jeda pada kalimatnya, dan berhasil membuat Hinata menoleh ke arahnya. Tapi Gaara tetap menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ayahku tidak pernah memukulku, juga tidak pernah memelukku. Aku tidak tahu dia menyayangiku atau tidak, dia hanya selalu mendiamkanku. Jika aku berada di hadapan ayah, maka yang dilihatnya adalah sesuatu yang dibelakangku, aku tidak pernah ada baginya". Gaara tampak menarik nafas, nafas yang terdengar miris.

Hinata belum mampu bersuara, ia hanya menangis, pertama karena mendengar cerita Gaara, dan kedua karena karena ekspresi Gaara. Kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak menangis? Padahal perasaannya sesakit itu. Kenapa ia tidak menangis?

"Ibuku meninggal karena melahirkanku, mungkin karena itu dia membenciku. Tapi kalau ia membenciku, kenapa ia tidak memukulku? Kenapa dia tidak bilang bahwa dia membenciku?"

Gaara, tidak juga terlihat menangis. Hinata mendekat ke Gaara, ia memeluk pemuda itu, ia tidak sanggup melihat Gaara yang seperti ini, Gaara yang rapuh. Melalui pelukannya ia ingin Gaara merasakan bahwa ia tidak sendiri di dunia ini, ada orang yang menyayanginya, dan orang itu adalah yang kini sedang memeluknya, Hinata.

**TBC**

Lagi-lagi scense SasuHinanya sedikit di chapter ini… T_T

Tapi pairing gak berubah kok… ^_^

Buat yang penasaran ada apa dengan Sasu dan Saso? Tunggu kehadiran chapter depan ya…

Saatnya bales rievew…

**hina-chan, yuuaja, ****harunaru chan muach****, demikooo, Lavender chan, Park Hye Lin,** **Lollytha-chan****, ****uchihyuu nagisa****, ****Sii Pelangi****, ****atacchan****, n, Kaka: **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ^_^ saya update lagi nih, jangan bosan-bosan baca fic saya ya.. dan terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya… ^_^ . **lonelyclover****:** Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ^_^ untuk pertanyaan apakah Gaara suka sama Hinata? Uhm… tunggu aja kelanjutannya yo, kalo di kasih tahu gak seru kan? (sok misterius) *plak*. **Mamizu Mei: **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ^_^ maafkan saya karena masih banyak typo, akan saya usahakan perbaiki. Dan mohon maaf lagi karena scense SasuHina belum bisa banyak di chapter ini. **Miyabi Kise: **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ^_^ saya menerima dengan lapang dada kritikan anda *plak* itu memang kesalahan saya, jadi saya mohon maaf ya.. **Haruno Aoi****: **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ^_^ terima kasih juga untuk kritik dan sarannya, akan saya usahakan senapai ^_^. ** ulva-chan: **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ^_^ maaf ya atas kesalahan matanya Sasori, keep reading …! ** Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer: **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ^_^ ehm, semua pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu akan ada di chapter-chapter selanjutnya ^_^ jadi keep reading ya.. **Kagayaku Aomizu****: **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ^_^ ehm, begini… maksudnya Gaara menatap kembali ke depan itu, bukan berarti dia cuek atau dia sudah tahu Sasori akan membahas tentang Hinata, tapi ia menatap ke depan untuk berpikir, anggap saja ia sedang berpikir untuk mempertimbangkan tantangan Saso, karena sebenarnya Gaara emang tertarik sama Hina (penjelasannya gaje) *plak* kalau kurang jelas silahkan di tanyakan lagi.. **Miya-hime Nakashinki****: **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ^_^ ehm.. ada apa dengan SasuGaaSaso? Aku juga gak tahu, *plak* jawabannya tunggu di chapter depan yo.. keep reading.. **Kimidori hana****: **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ^_^ jawabannya ada di chap depan, jd keep raeding..!** YamanakaemO: **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ^_^ maaf yak arena masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, akan saya usahakan.. keep reading.. !** Rara-kudo: **makasih sayang udah review ^_^. Keep reading yo…!

.

.

Terima kasih udah baca, review dan memnyukai fic saya yang gaje ini. Masih sangat banyak kekuranagn di sana sini, kritik dan saran masih sangat di harapkan.

Tapi yang paling penting, Keep reading…! ^_^

Akhir kata…

Review Please?


	4. Selamat Tidur, Semoga Mimpi Indah

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Dear Hinata : Aiiko Aiiyhumi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, CRACK, GAJE, dll**

.

.

.

**Author' Note: **Yhumi datang membawa chap 4… ^_^

Saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya, dan terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic saya yang gaje dan jelek ini. Tapi walaupun gaje dan jelek, jangan bosan-bosan baca fic saya ya. Sebenarnya chap ini sudah saya bikin sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi saya sedikit takut untuk mengupdatenya, tapi akhirnya saya memberanikan diri juga.. ^_^ (baca: curcol) semoga tidak mengecewakan..

Happy reading..!

.

.

~O~O~O~O~

.

.

Chapter Sebelumnya….

Gaara, tidak juga terlihat menangis. Hinata mendekat ke Gaara, ia memeluk pemuda itu, ia tidak sanggup melihat Gaara yang seperti ini, Gaara yang rapuh. Melalui pelukannya ia ingin Gaara merasakan bahwa ia tidak sendiri di dunia ini, ada orang yang menyayanginya, dan orang itu adalah yang kini sedang memeluknya, Hinata.

.

.

~O~O~O~O~

.

.

**Dear Hinata**

~Selamat Tidur, Semoga Mimpi Indah~

Dinding yang berwarna-warni mengelilingi di sekitarnya, memberi kesan menyenangkan untuk siapapun yang berada di sana, bukan hanya bagi pikiran-pikiran cilik sebagai murid taman kanak-kanak, bahkan juga bagi orang-orang dewasa yang kebetulan berada di ruangan itu.

Sasori kecil yang waktu itu berusia enam tahun menghampiri salah seorang teman perempuannya. Gadis kecil manis berambut biru yang sedang sibuk melipat-lipat kertas berwarna merah.

"**Konan-chan sedang apa? Membuat origami lagi?"**

Gadis kecil itu tampak tersenyum ke arahnya. **"Iya. Aku sudah bisa membuat bangau loh, Sasori-kun"** kemudian ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya pada kertas yang baru berbentuk setengah bangau itu.

Keheningan meliputi dua siswa-siswi yang akan segera mengakhiri masa taman kanak-kanaknya itu. Sasori masih terdiam, ia memperhatikan tangan-tangan kecil Konan yang tampak lihai melipat kertas itu, meskipun ia sering melihat Konan melakukannya, ia tidak pernah merasa bosan.

"**Aku sudah bilang sama okaa-san, aku akan masuk ke SD yang sama denganmu" **kata Sasori setelah beberapa menit kemudian.

Konan lagi-lagi menghentikan aktivitasnya melipat kertas yang sudah hampir selesai itu. **"Benarkah? Horee.. bisa sama-sama Sasori-kun lagi"** ia tersenyum tulus, senyum khas anak-anak.

"**Iya"** Sasori ikut tersenyum. Ia tidak pernah bisa tidak terbius oleh senyuman itu, senyum yang membuatnya selalu turut tersenyum.

"**Hm.. ku dengar Sasuke-kun juga akan masuk ke SD itu loh Sasori-kun"** kecuali perkataan Konan yang seperti ini, jika ia mulai membahas tentang Sasuke, langsung membuat senyum di wajah Sasori menghilang.

Konan tampak kembali menyelesaikan bagian akhir origami bangaunya. Ia meniup bagian bawah bangau kertas itu, hingga bagian perutnya tampak menggembung.

"**Lihat Sasori-kun! Sudah selesai"** ia mengangkat origami bangau itu di depan wajahnya, senyuman belum lepas dari bibir mungilnya, yang kembali membius seseorang yang dihadapanya ikut tersenyum.

"**Ini untukmu"** Konan memberikan bangau kertas itu kepada Sasori.

Sasori menerimanya dengan hati-hati, ia tidak ingin merusak benda yang akan menjadi salah satu benda berharganya.

Konan tampak berlari menghampiri Sasori yang kini sedang dudk di mejanya. Si rambut merah yang kini sudah berusia sebelas tahun itu menyaksikan suasana kelasnya yang kini sedang riuh karena barusan diadakan pembagian raport.

"**Horee.. Sasori-kun aku dapat rangking dua, kamu dapat rangking berapa?"** seulas senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya, rambut birunya trlihat lebih panjang dari beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"**Aku.. rangking satu" **Sasori melemparkan senyum penuh arti ke arah teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"**Curang, kenapa kau bisa rangking satu?" **Konan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasori malah terkikik melihat ekspresi Konan.

"**Jangan tertawa, nanti di kelas lima, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu"** ekspresinya belum beranjak berubah.

"**Kalau Sasuke-kun? Dapat rangking berapa?"** Konan mengangkat kedua alisnya, sedangkan sudut bibirnya tertarik beberapa millimeter.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sasori sejenak, Konan mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"**Aku sama dengannya"** katanya sambil menatap lurus dengan ekspresi datar ke wajah Konan.

"**Sasuke-kun juga rangking pertama? Wah hebat!"**

Upacara kelulusan baru selesai diadakan beberapa menit yang lalu. Sasori dan Konan kini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka selalu seperti ini, pulang bersama setiap hari karena rumah mereka berdekatan.

"**Kita akan bersekolah di SMP yang sama lagi kan?"** Konan membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"**Tentu, bukankah kau memang biasanya selalu mengekoriku?"**

"**Enak saja"** Konan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"**Sasori-kun nanti mau masuk ekskul apa?"**

"**Hm, tidak tau, haruskah?" **ucapnya dengan nada malas.

"**Tentu saja harus Sasori-kun"** ekspresi Konan kontras dengan lawan bicaranya, ia justru terlihat antusias.

"**Memangnya kamu mau masuk apa"**

"**Aku mau masuk club tenis"** ia tersenyum.

"**Club tenis?"** Sasori menyeritkan dahinya.

"**Iya"** tarikan bibirnya bertambah beberapa millimeter.

"**Tidak boleh"**

"**Eh? Kenapa?"** senyumnya seketika memudar.

"**Tubuhmu itu lemah, jangan masuk ke club yang melelahkan seperti itu"**

"**Tapi Sakura-chan juga masuk ke situ"** wajahnyya mulai tampak sedih.

"**Kalau dia memang cocok, dia punya fisik yang kuat, lihat saja gayanya sudah seperti cowok begitu"**

"**Tapi-"**

"**Tidak boleh Konan-chan, kaa-sanmu juga pasti tidak akan setuju"**

Konan tampak berpikir, sebelum akhirnya ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berkata, **"Hm, baiklah.. aku tidak akan masuk club tenis"**

Sasori tampak tersenyum. Tapi Konan belum menunjukan raut wajah gembiranya. Kemudian mereka mwlanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

"**Benarkah? Dia juga bersekolah disini?"**

"**Kamu gak salah dengar kan?"**

Sasori dan Konan yang baru datang langsung disambut oleh percakapan beberapa siswi di kelas mereka.

"**Ada apa sih? Siapa?"** Konan terlihat penasaran.

Sedangkan Sasori tampak berwajah malas, dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Ia sudah bisa menebak isi pembicaraan gadis-gadis itu, apa lagi kalau bukan tentang cowok. Belum lagi kalau cowoknya tampan dan terkenal seperti..

"**Sasuke! Cowok paling cool itu loh, dia sekolah disini"** seru salah satu diantaranya bersemangat.

Tuh kan?

"**Dan yang lebih hebatnya, dia sekelas sama kita"** seru yang lain tidak kalah semangat yang diikuti sesekali teriakan histeris.

"**Oh Sasuke uchiha?"** seorang gadis lain berambut soft pink tampak bersuara.

"**Sakura-chan kenal dia?"**

"**Dulu kami bersekolah di TK dan SD yang sama"** Konan menambahkan.

"**Aku kenal dia dari dulu, dia tetanggaku" **ucap Sakura, ekspresinya terlihat biasa saja.

"**Oh… aku iri pada kalian berdua"** suara salah seorang dari mereka hampir menangis.

"**Benarkah? hm.. kurasa dia tidak setampan itu" **Sakura lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"**Kyaaa, itu dia datang!"** jerit seseorang yang berambut pirang panjang.

Seseorang bermata onyx dan berambut raven tampak memasuki kelas itu, di belakangnya seorang lagi berambut kuning, dan seorang berambut di ikat gaya nenas mengikuti. Ekspresi Sasuke tampak dingin, suasana kelas seketika berubah hening, tapi terlihat jelas rona merah muncul di wajah hampir semua kaum hawa yang ada di sana. Ekspresi pemuda itu tidak berubah sampai ia menduduki bangkunya.

Sasori tidak peduli dengan pemuda yang dipuja teman-teman wanitanya itu. Fokusnya kini pada Konan. Mata gadis itu belum juga lepas memandangi Sasuke, dan pipinya tampak bersemu merah. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Sasori memperhatikanya dari tadi. Perasaan kesal seketika menyeruak di hati Sasori saat ini.

"**Apa? Konan-chan ditolak sama Sasuke?"** Tanya salah seorang diantara sekumpulan gadis-gadis itu.

"**Lagi? Ini yang ke tiga kalinya kan?"** Tanya yang lain sedikit berteriak.

"**Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sasuke-kun ya? Konan secantik ini pun dia tolak juga"** gadis yang berbicara pertama tadi kembali bersuara.

Konan menumpu wajahnya di meja, tubuhnya bergetar,** "Dia sudah punya orang yang dicintainya sejak dulu"** suara serak Konan terdengar di sela isak tangisnya.

Sasori memperhatikannya dari jauh, ia ingin sekali menghibur Konan, tapi hubungannya dengan gadis itu sedang agak kurang baik, mereka semakin jarang bertemu ataupun bicara lagi, karena menurut Sasori Konan lebih sering memperhatikan Sasuke.

"**Hah? Siapa katamu?"** Konan hampir tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja di dengarnya dari Sakura.

"**Aku bilang Sasori berkelahi dengan Sasuke, sekarang mereka sedang berada di lapangan basket indoor"**

"**Apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu?"** Konan tampak khawatir, kemudian buru-buru ia berlari menuju lapangan basket.

Sasori kini sedang tertidur sambil duduk, di tepi ranjang di salah satu ruangan di sebuah rumah sakit. Di atas ranjang itu berbarring lemah seorang gadis berrambut biru. Sudah enam hari ia koma, dan Sasori masih setia menunggui dan menemani gadis yang menjadi teman semasa kecilnya sekaligus gadis yang paling dicintainya. Sasori terjaga dari tidurnya karena merasakan sesuatu membelai lembut rambutnya. Kelopak matanya belum terbuka sempurna ketika mencari tahu siapa orang tersebut. Lalu matanya membulat ketika melihat Konan yang kini sedang tersenyum ke arahnya .

"**Akhirnya kau sadar juga"** Sasori memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"**Sudah berapa lama aku tidur?"**

"**Enam hari, ini yang terlama"**

"**Kau terlihat kurus"** katanya sambil menyentuh pipi Sasori.

Sasori menyentuh tangan Konan yang berada di pipinya.** "Tidak usah pikirkan aku, bagaimana keadaanmu?" **lalu membawa tanagn Konan dan membungkusnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"**Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih ya sudah menjagaku"**

Sasori hanya tersenyum membalas kata-kata Konan. **"Istrahatlah"**

"**Tidak, aku sudah istrahat cukup lama, ada banyak hal yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu"**

"**Mau bicara apa?"** Sasori mendekat perlahan ke Konan.

"**Kamu tahu kan Sasuke akan pindah ke Jepang?"**

"**Jangan membicarakannya"** ekspresinya berubah muram.

"**Dia akan pergi menjemput cintanya, ternyata dia memang menyukai teman masa kecilnya itu"**

"**Kau bahkan tahu dia sudah menyukai orang lain, kenapa masih menyukainya?"**

"**Tidak tahu"** Konan tampak berusaha tersenyum di sela wajah muramnya. **"Jangan membencinya ya"** lanjutnya sambil menatap ke arah Sasori.

Sasori tampak diam saja, apa yang bisa ia katakana? Jujur saja, ia sangat membenci pemuda berambut raven itu. Keheninagn kembali menyelimuti keduanya.

"…**."**

"…**."**

"**Aku mencintaimu"** Sasori tiba-tiba bersuara, matanya menatap lurus ke mata Konan, berusaha meyakinkan gadis itu tentang kejujuran dari apa yang dikatakannya.

"**Aku menyayangimu"** Konan tersenym, senyum termanis yang pernah dilihat Sasori. Perlahan kelopak matanya menurun menutupi mata indahnya. Detak jantung yang memang tadinya lemah, kini tak terdengar lagi. Aliran darahnya tak lagi menderu, paru-parunya tidak lagi menyalurkan oksigen di sekujur tubuh kakunya. Tapi senyuman belum juga pudar dari bibirnya yang kini memucat. Tanganya lemas dalam dekapan Sasori. Pemuda yang kini terpaku memandang tak percaya dalam diam jasad Konan yang baru saja menghembuskan nafas terakhir di depan matanya.

Tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya mimpi tentang masa-masanya bersama Konan kembali menggugah tidur nyenyaknya. Matahari sudah masuk di celah-celah ventilasi kamarnya. Sasori masih saja terduduk di atas tempat tidur. Ia memeras rambutnya frustasi. "Sasuke uchiha" ia menggumamkan nama itu dengan nada dan tatapan yang mengerikan.

.

.

~O~O~O~O~

.

.

Hinata kini sedang duduk di bangkunya di deretan paling belakang, ia menopang dagunya di jendela, melihat ke luar, melihat apa saja yang bisa ia jangkau. Pandangnnya lalu tertuju pada gerbang sekolah, mengingatkannya kembali pada kejadian yang pernah terjadi di sana, ketika perutnya yang keroncongan berbunyi di depan Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum, 'Sasuke apa kabarnya ya sekarang?' jauh di dasar hatinya ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat setiap kali ia memikirkan Sasuke, dan kehangatan itu menjalar naik hingga ke pipinya yang kini tampak merona. Begitu sadar dari apa yang baru saja di pikirkannya, Hinata menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, tidak, yang ku sukai itu Gaara" gumamnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari gerbang itu. Hinata merasa malu jika teringat Gaara mengingat aksi lancangnya yang memeluk pemuda bermata emerald itu kemarin, apa yang harus dia lakukan kalau bertemu Gaara nanti?

"Hinata?" samar-samar terdengar ada suara yang memanggil namanya, "Hinata?" suara itu semakin jelas dan mirip dengan suara Kurinai sensei. Eh? Kurinai sensei? Hinata segera menyadarkan diri dari lamunannya. Dan benar saja, kini Kurinai sensei telah berdiri di hadapannya, dan semua mata dalam kelas itu kini tertuju padanya.

"Ma-maaf sensei" Hinata membungkuk.

"Tidak biasanya kamu melamun seperti ini, apa kamu sedang tidak enak badan Hinata?"

"Tidak sensei, a-aku baik-baik saja"

"Atau apa kamu sedang ada masalah?"

"Ti-tidak" Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah, apapun itu, cepat selesaikan! Kamu itu termasuk murid berprestasi di sekolah ini, jangan sampai masalah itu mengganggu konsentrasi belajarmu" Kurinai sensei berbalik dan berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Me-mengerti sensei" Hinata menunduk.

Bel pertanda istrahat berbunyi tepat ketika Kurinai sensei berada di mejanya.

"Baiklah siswa sekalian, pelajaran kita hari ini sampai di sini, untuk terakhir ada yang mau bertanya?" suasana tampak hening. Lalu Kurinai melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Baiklah kalo tidak ada, jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kalian, sampai jumpa" Kurinai berjalan keluar kelas.

"Huhft.." Hinata menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Setelah kelas mulai terlihat sepi Hinata melangkah keluar kelas dan hendak makan siang di kantin. Dia tidak membawa bekal hari ini karena bangun kesiangan. Ketika ia baru keluar melewati pintu kelas, ia terkejut melihat sosok yang berdiri dengan melipat tangan di dada dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding.

"Sasori senpai? Sedang apa di sini?" hinata mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Menunggumu" Sasori menegakkan punggungnya dan berdiri menghadap Hinata.

"Menungguku?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu makan siang bersama, kau pasti belum makan kan?"

"I-iya, tapi a-aku akan makan di kantin saja" hinata tersenyum kikuk.

"Jangan, aku sudah coba, disana tidak enak, lebih baik kau ikut denganku saja, aku tahu café yang bagus di sekitar sini"

"Tapi aku-" Hinata tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh kakak kelasnya itu.

Sasori membawa Hinata melewati lorong-lorong sekolah dan ketika sampai di gerbang sekolah ia memperlambat langkahnya karena mulai merasa kelelahan.

"Sasori senpai, bagaimana nanti kalau masuk?" mereka masih saja berjalan.

"Sekali-sekali bolos tidak apa-apa kan?" Sasori menoleh ke Hinata dan menyeringai.

"Tapi-" ucapan Hinata lagi-lagi terhenti, kali ini karena ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang sepertinya ia kenal berdiri sendirian di pinggir jalan.

"Konohamaru?" gumam Hinata yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya sosori seraya membalik badannya.

"Ehm.. senpai , sebentar ya.." ia berjalan mendekati Konohamaru.

Sasori melihat ke arah Hinata berjalan. "Siapa anak kecil itu?"

"Konohamaru ngapain di sini?" Hinata berjongkok disamping Konohamaru.

"Kakak? Konohamalu mau pulang"

"Di jemput?"

Anak itu menggeleng, "Tidak, tou-chan lagi kelja, jadi gak bisa jemput. Kakak mau kemana?"

"Kakak mau pergi makan siang"

"Kakak! Konohamalu lapal" ia mengelus-elus perutnya.

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia melihat ke arah Sasori yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Senpai!"

"Hn?" Sasori mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Boleh aku mengajaknya? Boleh ya?" Hinata berusaha tersenyum.

"Apa?" Sasori terlihat membulatkan matanya, kaget dengan permintaan Hinata. Oh tidak!

.

.

~O~O~O~O~

.

.

Rencana yang sudah dipikirkan matang-matang hancur seketika. Setelah menjalani makan siang yang merepotkan karena kehadiran bocah 'menyebalkan' itu, kini Sasori harus kerepotan membawa tiga cup es krim di tangannya. Wajahnya tetap mempertahankan ekspresi kesal sejak tadi. Di depannya bocah itu terlihat gembira melihatnya membawakan es krim.

"Ini Hinata!" Sasori memberikan satu cup es krim kepada Hinata. "Dan ini untukmu!" ia menyodorkan satu cup lagi kepada Konohamaru dengan sedikit kasar.

Ekspresi Konohamaru tampak tidak senang, ia memandang sedih ke arah es krimnya.

"Konohamaru kenapa?" Hinata menyadari perubahan ekspresi anak itu.

"Konohamalu mau dua es klim" ia memandang Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ya sudah, nih ambil punya kakak" Hinata menyodorkan es krim yang ditangannya.

Konohamaru menggeleng, "Gak mau, konohamalu mau es klim yang itu" ia menunjuk es krim ditangan Sasori yang tampak begitu lezat di matanya. Sasori menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Makan yang ini saja ya?" Hinata berusaha membujuk kmbali Konohamaru setelah melihat ekspresi Sasori.

Konohamaru menggeleng lagi, "Maunya yang itu" ia tetap menatap dan menunjuj ke arah es krim yang ada di tangan Sasori.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit takut-takut, "Ehm, senpai-"

"Iya,iya! Aku mengerti, ini! Untukmu saja" Sasori memberikan es krim yang bahkan belum sempat ia cicipi itu kepada Konohamaru.

Konohamaru kelihatan bahagia, ia meraih es krim pemberian Sasori dan melahapnya dengan semangat.

"Maaf ya senpai, senpai makan es krimku saja" Hinata menyodorkan es krim miliknya.

"Tidak usah, kau saja yang makan" Konohamaru benar-benar sudah merusak moodnya. Sasori mendudukkan dirinya di bangku panjang itu, di samping Konohamaru.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan, kalau begitu biar ku traktir yang baru bagaimana?"

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak butu yang seperti itu. Yang penting sekarang, kapan anak ini akan di jemput?" Sasori sedikit melirik Konohamaru yang masih semangat melahap es krim-es krimnya.

"Tadi sudah ku telpon ke rumahnya, katanya seseorang akan datang menjemputnya, tapi kalau tidak ada yang datang, ku rasa kita yang akan mengantarnya pulang"

"Apa?" Sasori hampir tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja didengarnya. Inilah alasannya kenapa ia benci anak-anak.

Dan kekesalan Sasori mencapai puncaknya ketika sesuatu yang dingin tiba-tiba terasa di pahanya. Salah satu eskrim Konohamaru jatuh di atas pahanya.

"Arrgghh.." Sasori menggeram frustasi.

Konohamaru sedang menangis sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Hey! Berhentilah menangis!" nada menghibur sama sekali tidak terdengar dari serangkaian kata yang diucapkan Sasori tersebut. "Hwee.." yang malah membuat Konohamaru semakin memperkeras tangisannya. Sasori mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, tampak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melihat ke arahnya. Sasori menatap penuh dendam bocah di hadapannya yang masih saja belum berhenti menangis itu.

Hinata berusaha membujuk Konohamaru dengan kata-kata yang halus sambil sesekali mengusap air mata dan sisa es krim yang menempel di sekitar mulut anak itu. Tapi Konohamaru masih belum menghentikan tangisannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ekspresi anak itu berubah, matanya membulat dan ia berteriak "Sasuke-chan?" dengan antusias. Hinata dan Sasori mengikuti arah pandang Konohamaru, dan mendapati sosok pemuda berambut raven itu tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. Pemuda yang menggunakan kaus biru tua yang dilapisi sweater abu-abu, serta celana jeans panjang.

Konohamaru langsung turun dari bangku panjang itu dan berlari ke arah Sasuke. "Sasuke-chan" rengeknya sambil menggelayut manja di kaki Sasuke. Sasuke melihat ke arah Konohamaru yang sedang memeluk kakinya itu. Saat itulah ia menyadari Konohamaru tengah menangis.

"Hinata, Konohamaru kenapa?"

Hinata yang tampak sedang melamun sedikit tersentak mendengar namanya disebut. "Eh, a-ano, itu-"

"Jadi kau yang bertugas menjemput anak ini? Kalau begitu cepat singkirkan dia dari hadapanku!" kata Sasori memotong penjelasan Hinata. Ia tampak masih membersihkan celanannya yang masih terdapat sisa tumpahan es krim. Sasuke melihat ke arah Sasori, menatap penuh selidik pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seprti itu? Dia tiba-tiba saja menangis, aku tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali, justru aku yang banyak dianiaya oleh anak itu" Sasuke terlihat masih belum percaya dengan penjelasan Sasori.

Bermaksud mencegah terjadinya kesalahpahaman, Hinata angkat bicara. "I-itu benar, senpai tidak memukul Konohamaru, aku rasa dia menangis karena mengira akan dipukul karena sudah menumpahkan es krim ke celana Sasori senpai". Mendengar penjelasan Hinata itu, Sasuke mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Ayo Konohamaru, kita pulang" ajak Sasuke.

"Gak mau" sekarang anak itu berlari ke arah Hinata, ia memeluk kaki gadis itu. "Aku maunya pulang sama kakak Hinata" lanjutnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Deg! Detak jantung Hinata dan Sasuke seketika menjadi lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sasuke menarik nafas, kemudian mengembuskannya asal. "Baiklah, kita pulang sama Hinata, Hinata! Kamu pulang bersama kami"

"Eh?"

"Hollee!" Konohamaru berseru dengan girangnya. Kemudian anak itu melihat ke Sasori yang dari tadi hanya memasang tampang malas. "Kau tidak boleh ikut kami!" katanya dengan bibir mengerucut.

Sasori melemparkan deathglarenya kepada Konohamaru. Tak lama kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Hinata, "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Hinata, sampai jumpa"

"Sampai jumpa, maaf ya senpai" Hinata sedikit membungkuk, sebelum Sasori berbalik arah dan berjalan menjauhi mereka.

#Hinata's POV

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku harus bersikap bagaimana di depan Sasuke? Sasuke melihat ke arah ku, mungkin dia menyadari sikap kikukku dari tadi. Kami-sama, tolong jadikan ini cepat berakhir, aku ingin segera pulang.

"Aku masih capek, kita pulang sebentar lagi saja" kata Sasuke seraya duduk di bangku panjang disamping tempatku berdiri.

Kami-sama, kenapa kau tidak mendengar doaku?

Ku rasakan tetesan peluh yang kesekian mengalir di pelipisku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini, tubuhku tidak menuruti perintah otakku. "Kakak, aku mau es klim lagi" beruntung suara Konohamaru bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari perasaan gugup ini. Aku harus segera keluar dari suasana ini, mungkin dengan jalan membelikan es krim Konohamaru.

"Kalau begitu Konohamaru tunggu di sini ya, kakak beli'in dulu". Aku sudah bersiap akan pergi sampai ku dengar suara Sasuke.

"Kau tunggu dan duduk saja di situ, biar aku yang belikan" katanya seraya bangun dari bangku panjang itu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, biar aku saja" aku mencoba berbicara dan melihat ke matanya, tapi onyx itu justru bagai panah yang menghujam mata lavenderku.

"Aku mau beli sendili saja" tiba-tiba Konohamaru berkata dengan nada ceria. Pikiran kecilnya mungkin tidak tahu, kata-katanya itu telah menghancurkan sastu-satunya harapanku.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya menatap Konohamaru. "Kau yakin bisa sendiri?"

"Iya" anak itu mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Sasuke merogoh kantung belakang celanannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah dompet berwarna hitam.

Konohamaru malah terlihat menggeleng dan berkata, "Konohamalu punya uang sendili"

"Oh, ya sudah" ia memasukan kembali dompet itu ke tempat asalnya.

"Hati-hati ya" ujarku.

"Iya" lalu ia berlari ke arah deretan stan yang menjual berbagai makanan yang berada di seberang bangku tempat kami berdua berada sekarang. Ya, benar-benar berdua, hanya ada aku dan Sasuke.

Perasaan gugup itu kembali menggerayangi tubuhku. Aku meremas jemariku, berharap bisa mengurangi kegugupanku ini. Tapi bukannnya berkurang, aku malah seperti sedang memompa tambah keringat dinginku.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di situ?" suara Sasuke tiba-tiba terdengar.

Jujur saja, kakiku sudah lemas dari tadi. Aku butuh duduk.

"Duduklah!" perintahnya. Kali ini aku memberanikan diri melihat ke arah Sasuke, tapi ternyata dia tidak melihat ke arahku, pandangnnya tertuju pada sepatu kets birunya yang terlihat mahal. Mungkin sepatu itu lebih menarik dari pada aku. Sesuatu yang mirip rasa kecewa tiba-tiba menyebar di dadaku.

Aku lalu mengambil tempat di bangku yang tidak terlalu panjang itu yang jaraknya terjauh dari Sasuke. Dari ekor mataku, ku lihat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, tapi bukan untuk melihat ke arahku, tatapannya menyapu pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Tapi yang ku lihat hanya ada air mancur yang sudah cukup tua di sana. Aku menunduk, menatap kosong ke arah ujung sepatuku.

"Kau masih marah?"

"Eh?" aku pikir aku mungkin salah dengar, jadi aku melihat ke Sasuke. Dan diluar dugaanku, dia juga ternyata melihat ke arahku. Deg!

"Mengenai ciuman itu, kau masih marah?"

Deg! Deg! Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan 'ciuman' dengan nada sedatar itu?

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali ke ujung sepatuku, entah kenapa sepatu itu terlihat lebih menarik di saat-saat begini, apalagi ujungnya.

"Ti-tidak" jawabku yang hampir terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Aku juga tidak" jawaban Sasuke memaksaku kembali melihat ke arahnya. "Kau juga menamparku kan, ingat?"

"Iya" aku lagi-lagi menunduk. "Ja-jadi maksudnya sekarang Sasuke senpai sedang meminta maaf padaku?" tanyaku setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian.

"Menurutmu?"

"I-iya, tapi senpai tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan minta maaf" aku belum berani menatap pemuda yang sedang menjadi lawan bicaraku itu.

"Memangnya seseorang yang meminta maaf harusnya seperti apa?"

"Sasuke senpai bahkan tidak mengucapkan kata maaf"

"Maksudmu aku harus berlutut dan mengucapkan kata maaf dihadapanmu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, maksudku-" aku tidak sempat melanjutkan kalimatku karena melihat Sasuke berdiri dihadapanku saat ini.

Tanpa sadar mataku membulat terlebih lagi ketika Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan kananku. Aku tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa, lebih tepatnya, tubuhku tidak mau melakukan apa-apa, apalagi melakukan perlawanan atas sikap pemuda ini. Ku lihat Sasuke lalu berjongkok dihadapanku. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Hinata" dari sekian lama aku mengenalnya, ini pertama kalinya namaku disebut dengan lembut oleh pemuda ini. "Maukah kau memaafkanku?"

Aku terpaku, hampir tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja kusaksikan. Mulutku tercekat, tapi aku harus mengatakan sesuatu, "Sas-"

"Ku mohon" pemuda itu meraih pergelangan tanganku yang lain.

"I-iya" aku menunduk, tak kuat lagi menahan pipiku yang benar-benar sudah memanas.

"Hinata" lagi-lagi dengan suara lembut. Aku mengangakat wajahku, menatap ke onyx yang berada di hadapanku, entah kenapa aku merasa harus melihat ke sana.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi" onyx dihadapanku yang biasanya terlihat tajam itu, kini menatap lembut ke arahku.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menjalar di dalam dadaku yang di pancarkan dari tatapannya, aku yakin pernah melihat mata itu di suatu tempat. Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, bayangan masa lalu itu samar-samar mucul lagi di ingatanku, _**"Kamu akan datang lagi kan?" "Tentu saja, aku akan datang lagi, lalu kita akan membuat istana bersama-sama, dan nanti kau yang jadi pangerannya dan aku putrinya, janji?" "Janji"**_

"Hinata?" ku dengar namaku dipanggil kembali oleh Sasuke. "Hinata kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke berdiri.

Aku menatap ke matanya, mengapa setiap kali aku melihat mata itu aku selalu merasakan sebuah kerinduan yang dalam dalam hatiku? Aku tidak mampu membendung lagi air mata yang sudah menumpuk di pelupukku ini. Perasaan bersalah yang entah karena apa menyeruak dihatiku.

Aku merasa sangat malu menangis dihadapannya, tapi aku tak bisa menutup wajahku karena kedua tanganku masih digenggam olehnya.

Rasanya waktu berjalan begitu lambat. Kenapa Konohamaru perginya lama sekali?

.

.

~O~O~O~O~

.

.

#Normal POV

Ketika warna jingga kemerahan sudah terukir di langit yang artinya matahari sudah akan meninggalkan mega, ketiga manusia yang mungkin karena terlalu asyik menikmati suasana taman yang bahkan dilewatinya setaip hari itu akhirnya beranjak pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan mengantar Hinata dan Konohamaru, Sasuke terus memikirkan ucapan Naruto. Tidak biasanya ia kepikiran terus dengan ucapan temannya itu, apalagi ucapan-ucapan konyol seperti ini. _"Kau harus mulai bergerak untuk merebut hati Hinata, Sas!"_ ini kesekian kalinya kalimat itu berputar-putar di otaknya. _"Atau kau butuh bantuanku? Aku tahu trick-trick untuk memikat wanita loh"_ masih teringat jelas di kepala Sasuke bagaimana pemuda berambut duren itu berkata sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Kalau Sasuke tidak salah ingat, setelah itu ia berkata. _"Ada empat trick dasar yang bisa kita lakuakn untuk memikat hati kaum hawa"._ Katannya dengan nada sakartis. _"Pertama: tunjukan sisimu sebagai pria yang baik dan hangat"._ 'baik dan hangat?' bathin Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Hinata kini duduk di kursi disampingnya, gadis itu terpaksa duduk disana atas permintaan bocah yang kini sedang tertidur karena kelelahan di pangkuannya.

'Pria yang baik dan hangat? Apa itu? Dan bagaimana?' pikiran Sasuke terus berkutat tentang bagaimana pria yang baik dan hangat itu. Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, yang ia lakuakn pada Hinata tadipun karena dorongan dalam hatinya, tapi ia jadi semakin bingung karena gadis itu malah menangis, jadi mungkinkah sekarang sebaiknya ia mendengarkan nasehat Naruto? Ia sejenak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan luas yang sedang disusurinya dan melihat ke arah Hinata. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika dicoba. Ok, let's try!

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"I-iya, maaf sudah merepotkan" gadis itu menunduk.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

Sasuke melihat ke arah gadis itu, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tidak tahu?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah. Sasuke berpikir sejenak, 'jangan-jangan?' ada sedikit harapan yang tersirat dalam benaknya.

"Apa kau teringat pada seseorang?"

Hinata menoleh ke arahnya, mata gadis itu tampak sedikit melebar kebingungan."I-iya"

"Siapa?" Sasuke tidak mampu menutupi perasaan antusiasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu" gadis itu lagi-lagi menunduk.

Sasuke tampak sedikit kecewa. "Cobalah kau ingat-ingat lagi"

"Sudah, tapi aku tetap tidak dapat mengingatnya"

"Ya sudah.. apa kau lelah?"

"Ti-tidak, aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya tanpa melihat ke mata Sasuke. Matanya pura-pura fokus pada Konohamaru yang berada dipangkuannya.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Hinata, "Mengurus Konohamaru sepanjang hari pasti sangat melelahkan dan merepotkan"

"Tidak kok, Konohamaru sangat manis"

"Kau juga jadi terlambat pulang karena terlalu lama bermain dengannya"

"Tidak apa-apa" Hinata tersenyum. Tapi sebenarnya ia sedang berpikir, sejak tadi pertanyaan ini berputar dikepalanya, benarkah orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini Sasuke? 'Sama sekali berbeda dengan Sasuke yang biasanya dingin dan jahil. Beberapa hari tidak bertemu dengannya, dia sudah berubah seperti ini?'

"Kalo begitu, ku antar kau terlebih dahulu, tunjukan arah rumahmu ya"

"I-iya" terdengar sedikit nada bingung dalam ucapan Hinata karena perubahan sikap Sasuke.

Percakapan sebagai pria yang baik dan hangat berakhir sampai di situ, Sasuke kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Atau bisa kita sebut pura-pura fokus. 'hah.. yang tadi pasti terlihat aneh, tapi apa aku sudah melakukannya dengan benar ya?' batihnnya, sebelum akhirnya berbelok di tikungan.

Perkataan-perkataan Naruto kembali terngiang di kepalanya. _"Itu belum apa-apaa Sasuke. Langkah kedua, kau harus menjadi pria yang penuh perhatian"_ ia memberikan penekanan pada dua kata terakhir dari kalimat yang diucapkannnya dengan nada sakartis itu.

Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata, dan ternyata gadis itu juga sedang melihat ke arahnya, sontak kontak itu membuat keduanya gelagapan, Hinata mengalihkan pandangnnya ke arah sepatu yang tidak dapat ia lihat karena gelap, sedangkan Sasuke, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kaca jendela di sampingnya, tapi wajah Hinata justru terpantul di sana, sedetik kemudian ia memilih fokus ke jalanan kecil yang akan segara dimasukinya. "Bodoh" gumaman itu samar-samar terdengar dari mulut Sasuke.

Trik kedua belum bisa terlaksana, padahal sekarang mereka sudah berada di depan rumah Hinata. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah yang berpapan nama "Hyuuga". Padahal Hinata sudah menyuruhnya mengantar sampai jalanan depan kompleks saja, tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak mendengar suaranya yang terlalu kecil itu, karena ia mengucapkannya dengan sedikit takut-takut. Hinata keluar dari mobil dengan Konohamaru dalam gendongannya, Sasuke ikut turun dan membukakan pintu belakang kemudain Hinata membaringkan Konohamaru di dalamnya.

"Arigatou" Hinata membungkuk dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, ia hendak masuk ke rumahnya. Baru saja ia akan membuka pintu gerbang, terdengar Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"Hinata!"

"Ya?" Hinata berballik.

"Selamat tidur, semoga mimpi indah". Pemuda itu lalu masuk ke mobilnya kemudian melajukannya meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri terpaku di depan gerbang rumahnya.

Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga menyangsikan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, tapi apa daya kalau ternyata itu semua memang kenyataan. Hinata merinding mengingat kembali wajah Sasuke yang mengatakan 'selamat tidur, semoga mimpi indah' sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hinata pasti akan berdiri di sana sampai pagi kalau saja seorang gadis berambut coklat tidak datang dan mengajaknya masuk.

Sementara itu, sambil duduk di kursi kemudinya Sasuke tersenyum, meskipun ia sedikit ragu dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Trick kedua, check!

**TBC**

Hwaaa…. Benar-benar gaje, maaf… T_T

Sasukenya terlihat aneh ya? Maaf…

**Saya juga mau minta pendapat readers semua dong, apa alur fic ini terlalu lama dan berbelit-belit ya? Mohon bantuannya… T_T**

Kritik dan saran sangat sangat sangat dibutuhkan…. ^_^

**Saatnya bales review…**

**YamanakaemO, ****Luce stellare of Hyuzura****, swan, ****Kagayaku Aomizu****, ****harunaru chan muach****, Miya-B Kise, ****Miya-hime Nakashinki****, rara-kudo, ****Lollytha-chan****, OpiCNU, ulva-chan, miss lavender-chan, ****uchihyuu nagisa****, park hye lin, ****Kimidori hana****, ****Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer****, hina-chan : ** Terima kasih banyak udah mau mereviev fic saya yang gaje ini, saya masih belum terlalu berpengalaman, tapi saya akan belajar lebih banyak lagi supaya menghasilkan fic yang lebih baik buat kalian semua, saya saaayang kalian…. ^_^ maaf karena updatenya lama..

**Mamizu Mei: **Terima kasih udah mau mereview fic ini, maaf juga karena banyaknya kesalahan. Terima kasih kritik dan sarannya… ^_^ Saya akan berusaha memenuhinya, mohon bantuannya…

**Kazhuw : **Terima kasih… sudah review dan juga kritik dan sarannya, saya akan berusaha… jangan bosan-bosan memberi kritik dan saran ya.. mohon bimbingannya… ^_^

Gomawo ^o^

Akhir kata..

Review please?


	5. Hitung Sampai Seratus!

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Dear Hinata : Aiiko Aiiyhumi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, CRACK, GAJE, dll**

.

.

.

**Author' Note: **Yeiy… chap. 5 UPDATE… ^O^

Terima kasih karena tidak bosan membaca fic saya yah…  
>seperti biasa, pokonya jangan bosan membaca dan mereview fic ini *plak* Karena saya masih sangat mengharapkan kritik dan srannya… ^_^<p>

Happy reading..!

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya…

"Hinata!"

"Ya?" Hinata berballik.

"Selamat tidur, semoga mimpi indah". Pemuda itu lalu masuk ke mobilnya kemudian melajukannya meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri terpaku di depan gerbang rumahnya.

.

.

.

~O~O~O~O~

.

.

.

Dear Hinata

~ Hitung Sampai Seratus! ~

"Humph… Bwahahahahaha" Naruto ahirnya tidak mampu lagi menahan tawanya. Sedangkan kedua temannya yang lain hanya tampak tersenyum geli tanpa mengeluarkan suara yang berlebihan seperti dirinya.

Sementara Sasuke, berdiri d hadapannya dan menatap horror ke arah pemuda berambut blode yang masih belum menghentikan tawanya sejak 5 menit yang lalu itu.

"Kau mau tertawa sampai kapan bodoh!" suara Sasuke sudah terdengar mulai marah.

"Kau benar-benar melakuka seperti yang kau ceritakan tadi?"Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke seraya berusaha menahan tawanya. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping, terlihat rona merah di wajahnya karena menahan marah sekaligus malu.

"Hahahahaha, apakah orang jenius itu sebodoh ini?" Naruto kembali tertawa.

"Kau mau mati ya?" Naruto melemparkan deathglarenya ke arah Naruto.

Melihat tatapan itu, Naruto mulai meredam tawanya, walaupun ia masih tampak cekikikan.

"Aku menyesal sudah mengikuti nasehat bodohmu" Sasuke menatap sinis pada sahabat sejak TK-nya itu.

"Hei, jangan salahkan aku, aku sudah memberimu trick-trick yang benar, kau saja yang mungkin salah menerapkannya" protes Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli, kau harus bertanggung jawab kalau sampai Hinata benci padaku"

"Udahlah Sas, ku rasa malah harusnya kau berterima kasih pada Naruto, dia selama ini membantumu mengawasi Hinata" Sakura berusaha tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Membela pacarmu eh?" Sasuke lalu berjalan dan mengambil tempat di bangku panjang yang berada di atap sekolah yang memang kerap menjadi tempat istrahat mereka ini.

"Sakura-chan betul, untung saja aku menyuruh Konohamaru menjadi pengacau waktu sasori mengajak Hinata keluar kemarin, kalau tidak, bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi?" Sasuke hanya diam mendengar penuturan panjang Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tidak mau tahu apa trick ketiga nya Sasuke-chan?" Tanya pemuda pemilik rambut kuning itu dengan nada nakal dan menggoda.

"Lupakan saja! Aku tidak mau terlihat lebih bodoh lagi dari ini"

'oh.. ya sudah"

"Lau apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang" pemuda berambut coklat bernama Kiba itu akhirnya bersuara.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri" jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakuakan?" Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau kan tidak punya pengalaman mengenai percintaan" Naruto bicara dengan gaya yang sama dengan Kiba.

"Dekat dengan cewek saja kau tidak pernah, karena hanya ada Hinata dalam kepalamu itu" ditambah dengan Sakura, kini ketiganya itu sudah seperti calon ibu dan ayah mertua serta calon kakak ipar yang sedang mengintrodasi calon suami anak perawannya.

"Kenapa kalian semua jadi memojokkanku? Memangnya menurut kalian apa yang harus ku lakuakan?" teriak Sasuke frustasi.

"Benar juga, kira-kira apa yah yang harus kau lakukan?" Naruto mulai berpikir.

"Yang jelas aku tidak mau menggunakan cara-cara bodoh yang kau sebut sebagai 'trick memikat kaum hawa' itu" Sasuke memperingatkan.

"Hm.." kemudian kedua temannya yang lain mengikuti jejak Naruto.

Waktu sudah berjalan beberapa lama, tapi tidak ada satupun keputusan yang di dapatkan. Perhatian Sasuke lalu teralih pada seorang lagi temannya yang tengah tidur bersandar di dinding.

"Shikamaru! Aku tahu kau cuma pura-pura tidur, berikan pendapatmu. Ketiga orang ini sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan" Sasuke menunjuk dengan kesal tiga temannya yang hanya tampak cuek saja dengan kata-katanya itu, mereka terlihat masih fokus denag pikirannya masing-masing.

Shikamaru membuka matanya dengan malas, "Tch, merepotkan saja" ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke pagar atap. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sana. Setelah mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman ia kemudian menambahkan, "Kalau menurutku, sebaiknya kau ikuti terus saja trick-trick dari Naruto"

"Dan membuat Hinata semakin membenciku? Tidak!"

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau cara itu tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya entah berhasil atau tidak, yang jelas berkat trick-trick itu, dan sikap anehmu pada Hinata kemarin, sekarang membuat pikiran Hinata dipenuhi olehmu, dan itu menjadi keuntungan buat kita"

"Terus?" Sasuke mulai tertarik. Shikamaru memang yang paling bisa di andalakn dari pada ketiga orang yang lain.

"Kita lupakan dulu trick-trick dari Naruto itu sejenak, ku rasa sebaiknya sekarang kita menggunakan cara lain".

"Cara lain? Apa?"

"Naruto, beritahu dia!"

"Beri tahu apa?" wajahnya tampak tidak mengerti.

"Rencana kau kau susun kemarin, kau lupa?"

"Ah iya, aku ingat"

"Hah? Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kalian rencanakan?"

"Tenang saja Sas, ini pasti akan berhasil, dan gunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya , ini sudah terlalu lama Sas. Dengar Sasuke, yang harus kau lakuakn adalah…"

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Di sebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna putih dimana meja-meja dan kursi-kursi ditata dengan rapi, di atas salah satu meja di ruangan itu terdapat sebuah papan nama bertuliskan 'Gaara Sabaku' dan 'Ketua OSIS'. Di seberang meja tesebut ada satu set sofa berwarana merah marun. Dan tampak duduk di sana seorang pemuda berambut merah dan dua lainnya, gadis berambut indigo dan gadis berambut coklat.

Si rambut merah tampak memuai pembicaraan, "Maaf ya Hinata, mengganggumu di waktu pulang seperti ini"

Sekarang memang sudah waktunya pulang, semua siswa lain sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing, mungkin beberapa siswa saja yang tinggal untuk mengikuti pelajaran tambahan atau karena ada kegiatan klub.

"Ti-tidakapa-apa senpai" Hinata tersenyum kikuk.

"Kami memanggilmu ke sini untuk mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menggantikanku membantu Gaara" kini giliran si gadis berambut coklat yang berbicara.

Hinata memperhatikan gadis itu, ia tampak lebih kurus setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu. "Iya, sama-sama senpai" Hinata tersenyum.

"Berkat kau aku bisa menyelesaikan tugas-tugas OSIS ini dengan tepat waktu"

"Sa-saya senang bisa membantu"

"Kau baik sekali Hinata, maaf ya sudah merepotkanmu" gadis berambut coklat bernama Matsuri itu tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Kau mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu dengan baik, tapi mulai hari ini kau tidak perlu repot-repot lagi karena semua sudah hampir selesai".

"Jadi kau tidak akan disuruh-suruh lagi olehnya" Matsuri melanjutkan perkataan Gaara sambil tertawa santai.

"Hei, aku tidak memperlakukannya seperti pembantuku kok"

"Iya,iya"

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis melihat percakapan kedua senpainya itu.

"Eh Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita kita ke café dan merayakan kembalinya aku ke sekolah?"

"Ma-maafkan aku Matsuri senpai, sebenarnya aku mau, tapi ayahku tadi menelpon dan menyuruhku pulang lebih awal"

"Yah, sayang sekali"

"Mungkin lain kali, kau bisa kan Hinata?"

"Iya senpai, kalau begitu saya permisi pulang dulu"

"Tunggu, biar Gaara yang mengantarmu"

"Ti-tidak usah, aku pulang dengan temannku, dia pasti sudah menunggu, permisi" Hinata lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Gaara terus melihat kepergian Hinata, ia jadi ingat taruhannya dengan saudara tirinya, ia bahkan hampir mlupakan taruhan itu. Sebenarnya ia sudah berusaha mendekati Hinata, karena dia sudah telanjur meneriman taruhan itu, tapi hatinya sepertinya tidak tega mendekati gadis yang tidak bersalah itu hanya untuk bahan taruhan. Mungkin ia harus memikirkan cara lain untuk menolak ajakan saudarnya itu. Gaara menghela nafas lelah.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu tentang gadis itu?" suara Matsuri sedikit mengagetkannya.

"Tidak, ayo siap-siap dan pulang" Gaara lalu buru-buru merapikan kertas-kertas data yang berada di mejanya, sementara Matsuri menatapnya khawatir.

.

.

~O~O~O~O~

.

.

Dua gadis sedang berjalan bersama menuju rumahnya. Seseorang diantaranya yang berambut indigo berjalan dengan wajah suntuk, sesekali ujung sepatunya menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil yang kebetulan ia temui disepanjang jalan.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" terdengar nada khawatir dalam kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" untuk kesekian kalinya ia menendang kerikil lagi.

"Oh iya, bagaimana tugasmu sebagai sekretaris OSIS ?" gadis yang ternyata Ten Ten itu membuka percakapan yang ia harap bisa menarik perhatian Hinata.

"Aku bukan sekretaris OSIS, aku cuma menggantikan Matsuri senpai" dan benar dugaannya, Hinata sepertinya tertarik.

"Sama saja kan? Sama-sama bantuin Gaara?" katanya sambil memperbaiki ikatan rambutnya.

"Ya, tapi itu beberapa hari yang lalu, tadi hari terakhirku menggantikan Matsuri senpai, karena dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit"

"Oh begitu?"

"Iya" Hinata lalu kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat terhenti, menendang kerikil.

Gadis yang seorang lagi bosan melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Berhenti melakukan itu!" ia menarik lengan Hinata dan menahan langkah gadis itu.

"Ten Ten-san, Gaara senpai dan Matsuri senpai cocok ya?"Katanya sambil menunduk dalam.

"Oh.. iya, mereka memang cocok" Ten Ten melepaskan tanganya dari lengan Hinata dan berjalan melewati gadis itu dengan cuek.

"Kok Ten Ten-san bilang gitu sih?" bibirnya terlihat mengerucut.

"Mau gimana lagi? Mereka memang cocok kok" Ten Ten tersenyum melihat perubahan air muka Hinata, bibirnya makin mengerucut. Ten Ten lalu menarik tangan sahabatnya itu, mengajaknya berjalan bersamanya. "Kau masih menyukai Gaara?"

Tidak terlihat reaksi, gadis indigo itu terlihat hanya menunduk.

"Kau menyukainya sudah hampir dua tahun Hinata, tapi tidak terlihat tanda-tanda dia membalas perasaanmu, dari pada nantinya kau yang sakit hati, lebih baik berhentilah berharap"

Hinata masih diam mendengar nasehat sahabat sekaligus kakak kelasnya itu. Pikirannya justru berputar ke saat-saat dimana Gaara bersikap baik padanya, puncaknya ia malah memikirkan kembali ketika ia memeluk pemuda itu. Wajah Hinata seketika memerah. Tapi kalau mengingat juga sikap Gaara ketika bersama Matsuri, membuatnya menyadari mungkin sikap-sikap baik Gaara pada dirinya tidak lebih dari sekedar sikap seorang senior terhadap juniornya.

"Mungkin kau benar Ten Ten-san, ku rasa aku harus belajar menahan perasaanku ini" Hinata menatap tepat ke wajah sahabat yang sanagat dihormatinya itu, dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Ten Ten.

Rumah Hinata tinggal beberapa puluh meter lagi di depan mereka.

"Lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?"

"Eh? Ke-kenapa jadi Sasuke?"

Ten Ten lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum melihat sikap kikuk Hinata. "Iya, apa kau tidak menyukai Sasuke?"

"Su-suka? Tentu saja tidak Ten Ten-san"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Ah, aku sudah sampai, aku masuk dulu yah Ten Ten-san"

Tidak bisa disebut pengalihan pembicaraan, karena mereka memang sudah sampai di depan rumah Hinata.

"Ya sudah, sampai besok Hinata"

"Bye Ten Ten-san"

Ten Ten sudah berjalan menjauh dari rumahnya, tapi ucapannya tadi masih terngiang di kepala Hinata, yang membuat pikiran gadis itu tiba-tiba dipenuhi oleh hal-hal tentang pemuda pemilik mata onyx itu. Hinata memasuki teras rumahnya.

"Aku pulang" bayang-bayang Sasuke belum juga hilang dari kepalanya.

"Selamat datang" bahkan dari suara-suara yang menyambutnya itu ia bisa mendengar ada suara Sasuke di sana. Mata lavendernya seketika membulat.

'Sasuke? Tidak mungkin!' Hinata lalu segera berlari menuju ruang tamunya, tapi ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa disana. 'huft, benar juga, mana mungkin dia berada disini' bathinnya seraya menarik nafas lega.

Terlihat Hanabi datang dari dapur membawa nampan yang berisi tiga cangkir teh. "Nee-chan udah pulang?"

"Iya, itu untuk siapa?" ia melihat ke arah tiga cangkir yang dibawa adiknya itu.

"Untuk dibawa ke ruang keluarga"

"Apa Neji-nii datang?"

"Bukan" Hanabi menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu untuk siapa?"

"Untuk tamu"

"Tamu?"

Tumben sekali ayahnya menerima tamu di ruang keluarga, biasanya hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang akan diajak ayahnya memasuki ruangan yang berada di sambping ruang tamu itu. 'Apa "Tamu" itu orang yang sepesial sampai bisa membuat ayah membawanya masuk ke ruang keluarga?'

"Dia mau bertemu sama nee-chan"

"Eh? Denganku?" Hinata sedikit membulatkan matanya, heran kenapa orang itu mau menemuinya.

"Cepatlah nee-chan, jangan membuatnya menunggu lebih lama lagi" Hanabi berjalan mendahului kakaknya, ia menggeser pintu ruangan itu.

Hinata mengikuti adiknya, setelah pintu itu terbuka, matanya terbelalak tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Di tengah-tengah ruangan itu, disamping kanan meja pendek yang sudah bertahun-tahun berada di sana, duduk ayahnya. Tapi yang membuat Hinata tidak berkedip untuk beberapa saat adalah sosok yang kini duduk bersila di hadapan ayahnya. Orang itu menghadap ke arahnya dan tersenyum.

'tidak mungkin kan dia Uchiha Sasuke?' jerit Hinata dalam hati

"Hinata, kemarilah". Suara ayahnya sedikit menyadarkan Hinata, ia berharap ayahnya mengatakan sesuatu yang juga akan meyakinkannya bahwa pemuda di depannya ini bukan Sasuke. "Sasuke sudah menuggu" tuh kan benar. Eh? Hinata rasanya ingin pingsan mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut ayahnya. Ia menguatkan tungkainya yang sudah bergetar dari tadi.

"I-iya tou-san" Hinata berjalan dengan langkah-langkah kecil menuju tempat dimana ayahnya dan pemuda itu berada. Seluruh penghuni ruangan itu bingung melihat sikapnya.

"Nee-chan, kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata tampak tersentak, "I-iya, hana-chan"

"Kalau begitu ayo segera duduk" Hanabi menarik tangan kakaknya dan membawanya untuk duduk disamping pemuda berambut raven yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya. Hinata berani bersumpah demi apapun yang bersinar di alam ini, ia lebih baik melihat wajah Sasuke yang dingin atau marah dari pada wajah yang tersenyum seperti sekarang ini, yang justru membuat Hinata bergidik ketakutan.

Hanabi mengambil tempat di samping ayahnya, ia sempat melemparkan senyum nakal ke arah 'dua sejoli' di depannya itu.

#Hinata's POV

Ada apa dengan keluargaku? Hanabi bahkan tersenyum pada Sasuke, padahal beberapa hari yang lalu ia masih bersemangat ingin memukul Sasuke. Bahkan tou-sah juga? Sebenarnya apa yang sudah dilakukan pemuda ini sampai bisa menarik hati ayah yang sangat keras itu?

"Hm, tou-san masih banyak pekerjaan, tou-san tinggal ya. Sasuke, anggap saja rumah sendiri ya" ku lihat ayahku berpamitan dan tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Iya, paman"

Sekarang di ruangan ini hanya ada aku, Hanabi dan pemuda ini.

"A-ada apa kau ke sini Sasuke-san?" aku mencoba membuka pembicaraan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Sasuke-san? Nee-chan memanggilnya Sasuke-san? Kenapa bukan Sasuke-kun?" pertanyaan Hanabi lebih terdengar seperti sebuah protes di telingaku. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memanggilnya 'Sasuke-san' ?

"Hana-chan, nanti ada yang mau nee-cah bicarakan bicarakan denganmu, sekarang lebih baik kau ke dapur" ku rasa aku harus memberitahu Hanabi siapa pemuda ini sebenarnya, nanti setelah dia pulang.

"Aku mengerti, supaya kalian bisa berduaan kan?" aku melihat senyum nakal di wajahnya.

Ku rasakan wajahku memanas. Kami-sama, ada apa denganku?

"Hana-chan!"

"Iya, aku keluar nee-chan, bye kak Sasuke" ia tersenyum lalu keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkanku berdua dengan pemuda ini.

Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Ma-maafkan adikku Sasuke-san"

"Kau benaran tidak mau memanggilku Sasuke-kun?" ia menatapku dengan pandangan onyxnya yang tak dapat ku artikan.

"Hm, ada perlu apa senpai ke sini?" baiklah, sebut saja aku sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa Konohamaru bersamamu?"

"Ti-tidak, memangnya dia kemana?"

"Kami juga tidak tahu, biasanya sepulang dari TK-nya dia akan datang ke sekolah kita, tapi tadi dia tidak datang, kami pikir dia langsung pulang ke rumahnya, tapi ternyata di rumah juga tidak ada" aku kaget mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Kira-kira kemana yah anak itu pergi? Entah sejak kapan, tapi aku merasa mulai menyayangi anak itu.

"Aku kira dia bersamamu?"

"Tidak. Bagaimana ini? Dia ada dimana yah?"

"Menurutmu, mungkin tidak kalau dia ke taman yang kemarin?"

"Ke taman? Bisa jadi, ayo kita coba cari ke sana" aku langsung berdiri dan ku lihat Sasuke juga ikut berdiri.

Ketika kami baru akan keluar dari ruangan, kami berpapasan dengan Hanabi yang membawakan secangkir teh lagi.

"Nee-chan mau kemana?"

"Nee-chan mau keluar sebentar"

"Mau kencan ya?"

"Bu-"

"Ya, semacam itu" perkataanku langsung terpoting oleh Sasuke. Aku memandang kesal ke arahnya, tapi ia idak memperhatikanku.

"Pamitkan pada tou-san ya"

"Ya, serahkan saja padaku" Hanabi tersenyum seraya mengacungkan jempolnya.

Aku dan Sasuke lalu melangkah ke luar rumah, ketika aku menoleh kebelakang, kulihat Hanabi melambaikan tangannya dan terdengar dia berkata, "Have fun ya!"

#Normal POV

Hinata berjalan mengikuti Sasuke keluar dari gerbang rumahnya, tapi sesuatu membuatnya bingung, karena Sasuke berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah yang seharusnya ke taman yang mereka tuju.

"Hm, Sasuke-san, bukankah jalan ke taman seharusnya ke sana?"

"Aku tahu"

"Lalu?"

"Kita mabil mobilku dulu"

"Kau bawa mobil?"

"Ya"

"Kenapa parkirnya sejauh itu?" Tanya Hinata ketika melihat mobil yang dikenalnya sebagai milik Sasuke terparkir di depan sebuah rumah yang jaraknya beberapa puluh meter dari rumahnya.

"Aku tidak mau terlihat membawa mobil ke rumahmu"

"Hah?" jawaban Sasuke benar-benar membuat Hinata bingung.

"Lupakan saja!" 'kau tidak mengerti ya? Aku tidak mau kau melihat mobilku terparkir di depan rumahmu kemudian kau kabur dan tak jadi pulang' lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

.

~O~O~O~O~

.

.

Sudah tiga puluh menit lebih mereka berputar-putar mengelilingi taman itu, tapi orang yang di cari belum juga di temukan.

"Sepertinya dia tidak di sini" Sasuke memulai percakapan setelah mereka memutuskan beristrahat sejenak di sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di taman itu.

"Bagaimana ini? Kira-kira Konohamaru ada dimana? Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya?" Hinata mulai menangis.

"Jangan menangis, dia tidak akan apa-apa, dia itu anak yang luar biasa" kata-katanya memang tidak terdengar lembut, tapi kalau di perhatikan baik-baik ada nada menghibur dalam kalimatnya.

"Tapi bagaimanpun juga dia masih kecil"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menelpon Tsunade-sama supaya dia bisa menyuruh orang-orangnya membantu mencarikan Konohamaru" Sasuke mengeluarkan Hpnya.

"Tsunade-sama? Apa hubungannya dengan Tsunade-sama?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau tidak tahu? yang mengurus Konohamaru, aku dan Naruto itu Tsunade-sama"

"Hah?" Hinata makin tidak mengerti.

"Orang tuaku, orang tua Naruto dan orang tua Konohamaru berteman dengan Tsunade-sama, lebih dari itu, mereka sudah seperti saudara, jadi selama kami di jepang Tsunade-sama yang bertanggung jawab dan mengurus kami, beliau sudah seperti orang tua kami sendiri"

"Oh" Hinata mengengguk-angguk pelan.

Lalu tiba-tiba Hp yang berada di tangan Sasuke bordering, ia melihat layar Hp-nya dan terpampang nama 'Baka Naruto'.

"Dari Naruto" katanya memberitahu Hinata. "Ya, ada apa?" kalimat pertama yang di ucapkan Sasuke setelah menerima telepon itu. Ia lalu tampak diam mendengar jawaban dari seberang.

"Begitu? .. Ya!…. Bodoh!" Klik ! lalu tepeonnya di tutup.

"Apa katanya?" Tanya Hinata antusias.

"Dia bilang Konohamaru sudah ditemukan, anak itu sekarang sedang tidur di rumahnya"

"Huftt.. syukurlah" gadis itu tersenyum lega.

"Kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya ya?"

"Tentu saja"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia menatap ke depan, menumpukan dagunya pada kedua telapak tangannya yang disatukan.

Hinata kemudian mulai bersuara lagi, "Entah kenapa setiap kali bersama Konohamaru mengingatkanku dengan seseorang dimasa kecil, rasanya dia seperti penyamapai memory di masa laluku yang sudah ku lupakan" Hinata bercerita seraya tatapannya menerawang jauh.

"Masa lalu?" Sasuke mulai tertarik dan memperhatikan cerita Hinata dengan seksama.

"Ya, akhirnya aku ingat, dulu aku pernah tinggal di London sampai umurku lima tahun, dan ketika di sana, aku bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki. Aku sangat menyukai istana pasir yang dia buat, tapi aku melakukan kesalahan karena merusak istana pasir itu, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana waktu itu, akhirnya aku hanya menangis, aku pikir dia akan marah, tapi ternyata dia malah tertawa. Tapi itu menjadi pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku melihat dia tertawa, karena aku tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi, aku harus mengikuti ayahku yang pindah ke sini, padahal aku sudah berjanji padanya akan datang lagi dan membuat istana pasir berasama, tapi aku tidak bisa menepatinya, yang lebih bodohnya lagi, aku malah tidak ingat wajah anak laki-laki itu, aku merasa sangat bersalah setiap kali mengingat memory itu. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya supaya aku tidak terus menerus bersedih. Tapi ketika melihat Konohamaru, aku teringatkan kembali pada kenangan-kenangan itu, dan akhirnya aku sadar, sesedih apapun aku dibuatnya, aku tidak boleh melupakan kenangan itu. Mungkin ini terdengar bodoh, aku berharap anak laki-laki masih menungguku untuk menepati janji itu"

"Dia masih menunggumu, bahkan kalaupun ia sudah tak kuat lagi menunggu, ia akan datang untuk mencari dan menjemputmu"

"Eh?" Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang barusan bersuara.

"Hinata, ada yang ingin ku katakan"

"Ya?" Hinata memperatikan dengan seksama pemuda di hadapannya yang kini tengah memandanginya itu. Hinata sedikit merona menyadri posisi mereka sekarang, tapi ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menunduk.

"Hinata. Sebenarnya-"

'Tririt tririt.. tririt tririt' suara dering dari Hp-nya memotong kalimat Sasuke. Sasuke membuang nafas kesal dan melihat ke layar Hp-nya, dan lagi-lagi tertera di sana tulisan "Baka Naruto" Sasuke mngacuhkannya, ia mamasukan kembali Hp yang masih berdering itu ke kantung celanannya.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?"

"Dari Naruto"

"Mungkin itu penting, atau mungkin dia mau memberitahu sesuatu tentang Konohamaru"

Sasuke menurut, ia lalu menjawab telepon dari Naruto tersebut. "Ada apa lagi?" setelah sejenak mendengar jawaban dari Naruto ia kembali bersuara. "Kau menelponku hanya untuk memberitahu kalau orang tuaku datang? Aku sudah tahu bodoh!" kemudian terlihat ada jawaban lagi dari temannya itu. Ekspresi Sasuke seketika berubah mendengarnya. "Apa?" tanyannya sedikit berteriak. "Kalau kau berbohong aku akan membunuhmu….. baiklah aku akan segera ke sana"

Hinata turut khawatir mlihat perubahan ekspresi Sasuke.

"Hinata, aku harus segera ke rumah sakit, orang tuaku mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanan dari bandara menuju ke rumah. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?"

"Iya, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok, tapi apa orang tuamu tidak apa-apa?" wajah Hinata justru terlihat lebih khawatir dari Sasuke.

"Aku belum tahu pasti keadaannya, ya sudah, aku berangkat dulu ya Hinata"

"Sasuke!" Sasuke berbalik. "Hati-hati" seru Hinata kemudian diiringi denga senyumannya, entah kenapa perasaan gadis itu tiba-tiba jadi tidak enak. Begitupun dengan Sasuke, perasaannya juga jadi tidak enak. Keduanya sama-sama merasakan perasaan tidak enak tapi untuk alasan yang berbeda.

.

.

~O~O~O~O~

.

.

Setelah melajukan mobilnya lebih kurang dua puluh menit, Sasuke akhirnya sampai di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, ia lalu berlari ke dalam rumah sakit, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap beberapa sosok yang dikenalnya sedang duduk di kursi ruang tunggu rumah sakit.

"Sasuke?" seru salah seorang di antara mereka sambil berdiri.

"Kaa-san?" gumam Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju ibunya yang kini berada beberapa meter di depannya dan sedang bersama Naruto dan Sakura. Sasuke sempat menatap curiga ke arah dua orang itu.

"Kaa-san tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya ketika berada tepat di depan ibunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, memangnya kaa-san kenapa?" Tanya wanita tua itu keheranan.

"Si bodoh ini bilang kaa-san kecelakaan, makanya aku segera ke sini"

"Kami tidak kecelakaan, kami ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek jantung tou-san mu setelah naik pesawat"

"Apa?" Sasuke lalu melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya pada pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang beridir di samping gadis beranbut soft pink.

"Hehehe" pemuda itu hanya menampakkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Bukan 'hehehe' bodoh, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Sasuke menekan rahangnya kuat-kuat karena menahan amarah.

"Kalau aku tidak bilang begitu kau tidak akan datang, aku ingin kau juga menyambut orang tuamu yang jauh-jauh datang dari London ini"

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya, "Huh, bodoh! Tapi tidak seperti ini caranya. Karena kau, aku jadi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di taman tahu"

"Hah?" serentak ketiga orang lainnya bersuara.

"Dan, jangan-jangan, kau belum mengatakan itu pada Hinata ya?"

"Hampir, tapi karena kelakuan bodohmu-" Sasuke berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku benar-benar tidak tahu" wajah Naruto mulai terlihat ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu kau harus segera kembali Sas" kini suara Sakura yang terdengar.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya, kaa-san" Sasuke menciup pipi kanan ibunya lalu segera melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit.

Dalam perjalannya kembali ke taman, Sasuke menelpon Hinata.

"Hinata, sekarang kau dimana?"

Kemudian terdengar jawaban dari Hinata, "Aku masih di taman, ada apa? Bagaimana keadaan orang tuamu?"

"Mereka tidak apa-apa, Hinata, tunggulah! Aku akan segera ke sana, jangan kemana-mana!"

"I-iya, tapi ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin ku katakana padamu, tunggu aku, hitunglah sampai 100, aku akan segera datang" Sasuke lalu menutup teleponnya dan menambah kecepatannya.

Hinata menutup teleponnya, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke, 'apa sebenarnya yang ingin dibicaraknnya?' bathin Hinata cemas. Tapi ia merasa ia harus menunggu, ia lalu mulai menghitung dalam hati.

1…

2…

3…

Sasuke terus melajukan mobilnya, ia bahkan tidak mengurangi kecepatannya ketika ia berbelok di tikungan.

15…

16…

17…

Sebuah lampu merah menghadang di hadapnnya, bagaimanpun juga ia harus menaati peraturan, Sasuke menunggu nyala lampu hijau dengan tidak sabar.

Sementara itu, Hinata terus saja menghitung.

33…

34…

35…

Setelah memastikan lampu hijau sudah menyala, Sasuke tidak menunggu satu detikpun untuk menginjak pedal gas dan kembali melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

48…

49…

50…

"Hinata!" sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Kau sudah datang Sas-" Hinata menoleh ke samping, ke asal suara. "Sasori senpai?" Hinata memicingkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau sekaget itu melihatku? Apa kau berharap orang lain yang datang?"

"Ah, ti-tidak" Hinata mengalihkan pandangnnya dan menunduk.

Sasori lalu duduk di samping Hinata, "Kau sedang apa?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan sambil mengingat masa kecil" Hinata tersenyum.

"Masa kecil ya? Kau tidak ingat Hinata? Dengan masa kecilmu bersamaku?"

"Eh?" Hinata tampak bingung mendengar perkataan sasori barusan.

"Tidak ingat juga yah? Padahal ku pikir setelah memberikanmu waktu kau bisa mengingatnya, tapi ternyata ingatanmu memang lemah" ia mengacak puncak kepala Hinata.

"Maafkan aku sasori senpai, tapi aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Apa kita pernah bertemu waktu kecil?" tanyannya dengan wajah polos.

"Wajar kalau kau tidak ingat, karena kita cuma bertemu sekali, dan bahkan aku tidak sempat memberitahukan namaku padamu waktu itu. Kau datang bersama ayahmu ke rumahku, dan kau merusak istana pasir yang ku buat, ingat?"

Hinata membulatkan matanya mendengar cerita sasori, 'i-istana pasir katanya?'ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Hinata benra-benar terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Tanpa ia sadari, gadis itu kini bahkan lupa melanjutkan hintungannya yang tadi terhenti.

Sebuah tikungan kini berada di hadapan Sasuke, beberapa ratus meter dari tikungan itu ada taman yang di tujunya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecepatannya ketika berbelok di tikungan itu. Dari arah berlawanan, muncul sebuah truk yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi juga ke arahnya.

"Kita bahkan berjanji untuk membuat istana pasir bersama, aku terus memgang janji itu dan menunggumu, tapi kau tidak datang-datang juga, kau bilang kau akan jadi putrinya dan aku pangerannya, iya kan Hinata?" sasori menatap tepat ke lavender Hinata yang kiki semakin membulat karena mendengar kata-katanya.

Sasuke berusaha menghindar, tapi ia tidak dapat mengendalikan mobilnya, kemudian dengan kecepatan yang masih tinggi, ia membawa mobilnya keluar dari jalan raya dan akhirnya menabrak sebuah tiang listrik yang berada di sisi jalan yang sukses membuat mobil Sasuke berhenti.

"Ja-jadi senpai-"

"Iya Hinata, akulah pangeran istana pasirmu"

Mobil Sasuke rusak parah di bagian depannya. Kepala Sasuke membentur setir mobil hingga mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, Sasuke sempat menggumamkan sebuah nama, "Hinata.." lirihnya, lalu onyx itu melemah dan akhirnya terpejam.

Selembar daun kering tiba-tiba jatuh di hadapan Hinata perlahan. Hinata menangkap daun itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi benar-benar tidak enak.

**TBC**

**Hwe.. Sasuke-kun… T_T**

**Sasori, apa yang kau lakuakan..?**

**Hiks, hiks, bagaimana? Bagaimana? Saya masih sangat membutuhkan kritik dan sarannya jadi jangan bosan-bosan baca and review yah…**

**Saatnya bales reviews…**

**Luce stellare of Hyuzura****, Kumiko, ****Botol Pasir****, ****atacchan****, ****Himeka Kyousuke****, ****Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer****, ryu Uchiha, ****Ayuzawa Shia****, ****Lollytha-chan****, ****Kimidori hana****, Kazhuw, ulva-chan, ****uchihyuu nagisa****, hina-chan, ****Kagayaku Aomizu****, ****Miya-hime Nakashinki****, n : **Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic yang gaje ini… ^_^ kritik dan sarannya akan saya usahakan.

**YamanakaemO : **Search aja di Shuichi_

.

.

Gomawo ^O^

And..

Review Please?


	6. Dendam dan Persimpangan

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Dear Hinata : Aiiko Aiiyhumi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, CRACK, GAJE, dll**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**** Ehem… ehem… *tes mic***

**Hello readers semua! ^o^/**

**(hening)**

**Ada yang kangen sama saya gak? Kangen dong? Kangen kan? Harus kangen! *plak* **

**Karena saya sangat sangat sangat kangen sama kalian… ^O^ *peluk cium readers***

**Saya benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatan update chap ini, karena saya benar-benar sibuk *plak-alasan* tapi saya akan usahakan untuk kedepannya tidak mengecawakan readers lagi. Tapi itu gak janji sih, hehehehe..**

**Kemudian, author juga ada beberapa catatan disini:**

**Saya mohon maaf kalau ada hal yang tidak sesuai dengan data/biografi chara (Misalnya golongan darah). Saya mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, tapi saya melakukan ini atas tuntutan sekenario. *plak-sok***

**Saya belum tahu terlalu banyak mengenai dunia kedokteran, jadi saya benar-benar mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan. Dan saya minta kritik dan saran dari para readers.**

**Kemudian, terima kasih karena masih mau menunggu fic gaje ini… (terharu)**

**Dan tak henti-hentinya saya katakan, jangan bosan membaca dan meriview fic saya yah… kritik dan saran juga masih sangat saya butuhkan, terima kasih ! ^_^**

**OK, here we go!**

**Happy reading!**

.

.

.

**Chapter sebelumnya…**

Sasuke berusaha menghindar, tapi ia tidak dapat mengendalikan mobilnya, kemudian dengan kecepatan yang masih tinggi, ia membawa mobilnya keluar dari jalan raya dan akhirnya menabrak sebuah tiang listrik yang berada di sisi jalan yang sukses membuat mobil Sasuke berhenti.

"Ja-jadi senpai-"

"Iya Hinata, akulah pangeran istana pasirmu"

Mobil Sasuke rusak parah di bagian depannya. Kepala Sasuke membentur setir mobil hingga mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, Sasuke sempat menggumamkan sebuah nama, "Hinata.." lirihnya, lalu onyx itu melemah dan akhirnya terpejam.

Selembar daun kering tiba-tiba jatuh di hadapan Hinata perlahan. Hinata menangkap daun itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi benar-benar tidak enak.

.

.

~O~O~O~O~

.

.

.

Dear Hinata

~ Dendam dan Persimpangan~

Hinata masih hanya terdiam, ia menunduk dan menatap kosong ke daun kering yang kini berada di kedua telapak tangannya. Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu apa yang tengah ia pikirkan sekarang. Sasori yang memandanginya dari tadi hanya bingung dengan sikap Hinata.

"Hinata?"

Hinata mendongak mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang dikenalnya milik Sasori itu. Sasori memperhatikan gadis itu. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Senpai, aku-"

"Kamu kenapa Hinata? Ada apa?" Sasori terlihat khawatir.

Hinata menunduk, ia memegangi kepalanya, lebih tepatnya mencengkram kepalanya kuat-kuat dengan jari-jari kecilnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya" suaranya terdengar frustasi.

"Mengingat apa?"

"Anak itu, aku tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya, bagaimana matanya, apa warna rambutnya, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya" Hinata semakin kuat mencengkram kepalanya yang ia rasa semakin sakit.

"Aku sudah disini Hinata"

"Tidak!" Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasori yang hendak memeluknya. Ia lalu bergeser ke ujung bangku panjang itu, dan menangis sambil memeluk lututnya.

Sasori sempat kaget melihat perubahan sikap Hinata, lalu setelah melihat Hinata sudah sedikit tenang, ia mendekat dan menarik pelan tangan Hinata dari lututnya.

"Maaf" ucap Hinata lirih seraya mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata, jangan dipaksa. Aku akan setia menunggu sampai kau mengingatnya"

"Senpai"Air mata terus saja mengalir dari lavendernya.

Sasori merengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Sementara kedua tangan Hinata menjuntai begitu saja disamping kanan dan kiri tubuhnya, tidak kuasa membalas pelukan Sasori.

"Maafkan aku" hanya kata itu yang terus terucap di sela-sela tangisannya.

.

.

~O~O~O~O~

.

.

Tak ada suara, tak ada pembicaraan, karena tak ada yang berani memulai.

Bukan karena aroma khas rumah sakit yang menusuk, bukan juga karena warna putih yang sangat membosankan itu.

Di salah satu bangku panjang di ruang tunggu, beberapa pasang mata hanya memandang kosong. Semua pikiran tertuju pada sebuah kamar yang kini berada di hadapan mereka. Beberapa saat yang lalu, seorang pemuda dengan banyak darah di kepalanya di bawa terburu-buru ke dalamnya.

Sunyi, terlalu sunyi.

Sampai akhirnya tangisan yang tadi sempat teredam kembali terdengar. Miris.

"Sasuke..Sasuke anakku" untuk kesekian kalinya nyonya Uchiha, Mikoto, menyebutkan nama putranya, seperti mantra yang ia harap bisa membawa doa terbesarnya untuk kesembuhan sang anak.

Tidak seperti yang lain yang duduk di bangku panjang itu sambil beberapa diantaranya menumpukan kepala pada kedua tangan mereka. Wanita paruh baya itu terduduk acuh di atas lantai dingin di ruangan itu. Tidak memperdulikan debu mengotori gaunnya, mengacuhkan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bukan saatnya perduli hal itu sekarang, bahkan jika ada hinaan datang bertubi-tubi padanya dan itu bisa menyelamatkan putranya, ia akan menerimanya dengan ikhlas.

Fugaku, suaminya, menatap sendu ke arah sang isrti. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk istri terkasih dan menenangkannnya, tapi ia tak akan berhasil. Hingga yang ia lakukan hanya berdoa dalam diam tangisnya.

Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu menghampiri sang nyonya Uchiha. Beberapa saat yang lalu usahanya membujuk orang yang dipanggilnya tante itu gagal, tapi bukan bebrarti ia menyerah.

"Tante" ia memeluk pundak sang tante.

Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Bangunlah Tante" suara sang gadis terdengar semakin serak yang menandakan bukan hanya ibu itu saja yang menangisi keadaan Sasuke kini.

"Tidak, sebelum ku pastikan Sasuke selamat" Jawabnya tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura.

Sedetik kemudian pintu ruangan tempat Sasuke di rawat terbuka, dan keluarlah seseorang dari dalamnya. Dokter yang menangani Sasuke itu menghampiri mereka.

Tak perlu bujuk rayu lagi, nyonya Uchiha langsung bangun dari posisinya, dan menghampiri sang dokter dengan antusias. Hal yang sama dilakuakan oleh yang lain.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana anak saya?" Mikoto mengguncang-guncang dan mencengkram lengan dokter itu.

"Luka akibat kecelakaan itu sangat parah yang menyebabkan Sasuke shock dan kehabisan banyak darah." Kata sang dokter setelah sedikit menenangkan Mikoto.

"Apa?"

"Jadi adakah di antara kalian yang bergolongan darah AB?"

"Ayahnya, ayahnya bergolongan darah AB, dok" ia menunjuk suaminya yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata sembab.

"Ya, darah saya AB dok, ambil saja darah saya dan selamatkan Sasuke"

"Syukurlah. Tapi pak, apakah anda tidak mengidap suatu penyakit? Misalnya diabetes?"

"Bagaimana ini? Suami saya menderita diabetes, dok" mata Mikoto kembali mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau begitu suami anda tidak bisa menjadi pendonornya, tidak adakah yang lain yang bergolongan darah AB?"

"Golongan darah saya B" air mata mengalir deras di pipi nyonya Uchiha itu.

Kemudian ia berbalik, menatap satu per satu orang yang dikenalnya sebagai sahabat anaknya itu.

Pertama Shikamaru, yang ditatap langsung mengerti maksud dari ibu Sasuke itu.

"Darah saya A tante" jawab Shikamaru dengan ekpresi sedih.

Pandangan Mikoto kemudian dialihkan ke Kiba.

"Saya O tante" jawab si rambut coklat tanpa mampu lagi menahan tangisannya.

"Andai saja darahku AB" Sakura yang tadi tampak kuat, lemah terduduk sambil menangis di salah satu bangku di ruang tunggu itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu Naruto?" Mikoto kembali bertanya.

Tapi yang ditanya tak kunjung menyahut.

"Naruto?" nyonya Mikoto berjalan ke arah Naruto yang kini duduk memeluk lutut.

Bukan di atas bangku, ternyata tanpa ada yang menyadarinya, ia menangis sendiri dalam diam jauh di samping sebuah bangku panjang.

"Naruto?" Mikoto kini berada di hadapannya.

Naruto perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, dan tampaklah wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata. Dan air matanya semakin mengalir ketika mendapati wanita di hadapannya ini adalah ibu dari orang yang ia tangisi.

"Ini semua salahku, aku yang menyebabkannya jadi seperti ini, ini salahku" air mata tak henti-henti mengalir di pipinya.

"Harusnya aku tidak memanggilnya ke sini tadi, seharusnya ia tetap di taman saja, ini semua-"

"Hentikan! Untuk apa menyalahkan diri, hah?"

"Maafkan aku tante" Naruto kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya ke lutut. "Aku bahkan tidak brguna di saat seperti ini, kenapa darahku dan Sasuke harus berbeda? Kami-sama?"

Mikoto bangkit dan mulai menghampiri beberapa orang di sekitar itu, menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Apa kau bergolongan darahn AB?"

"Apa kau bergolongan darahn AB?"

"Apa kau bergolongan darahn AB?"

Beberapa diantra mereka menjauh, namun beberapa yang lain terlihat cukup peduli tapi mereka menggeleng.

"Kenapa tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang berdarah AB?" Mikoto mulai berteriak sambil menangis histeris tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnnya yang malah membuat pengunjung rumah sakit yang lain merasa ketakutan.

Berlari dari satu orang ke orang lainnya menguras tenaganya. Mikotopun kembali terduduk lemah di atas lantai.

"Kumohon, siapapun… tolong selamatkan anakku"

Keheningan menyelimuti suasana yang sangat mengharukan itu.

"Permisi bu" pundak Mikoto yang bergetar merasakan sentuhan lembut.

Mikoto menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang di hadapannya.

"Apa ibu sedang membutuhkan seseorang yang berdarah AB?

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Mikoto bangkit dan menatap lekat-lekat ke arah gadis itu.

"Iya" jawabnya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Darahmu AB, nak?" lanjutnya penuh harap.

"Ya, darah saya AB, bu" jawab gadis itu dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Mikoto langsung menggandeng tangan gadis itu dan membawanya ke arah dokter dan yang lainnya.

"Kita bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke, gadis ini bergolongan darah AB" katanya denga antusias saat berhadapan dengan teman-teman Sasuke yang lain.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan proses pendonoran darahnya sekarang dan segera lakukan operasi" kata dokternya juga dengan antusias.

Teman-teman Sasuke, termasuk Naruto yang tadinya berwajah sedih kini tampak mulai gembira, secercah harapan terbesit dalam dalam hati mereka dengan satu doa yang sama, 'semoga operasinya berjalan lancar'.

"Ayo, silahkan masuk ke ruang operasi" seorang suster mempersilahkan gadis bergolongan darah AB itu masuk.

Namun sebelum gadis itu benar-benar masuk, nyonya Mikoto bersuara.

"Hey nak!"

Gadis itu berbalik menghadap ke nyonya Uchiha itu.

"Terima kasih" lanjut sang nyonya.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Mikoto kembali bertanya.

"Ino, Ino Yamanaka" katanya tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya ke dalam ruang operasi.

.

.

~O~O~O~O~

.

.

Hinata kini terduduk di ranjangnya dengan pandangan kosong, makan malam yang di sajikan beberapa jam yang lalu di samping tempat tidurnya sudah mendingin.

'kreeeekk' terdengar suara pintu kamarnya di buka oleh seseorang, Hinata terlihat tidak memberiikan banyak respon, ia hanya sedikit menurunkan kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi terbuka dan memandang kosong, yang kini membuatnya malah makin terlihat begitu sedih dan tersiksa. Hanabi memasuki kamar Hinata dengan membawa sebuah nampan dengan segelas air di atasnya. Titik-titik embun di gelas itu harusnya bisa mengundang selera Hinata yang ia yakin sedang sangat kehausan karena tidak minum sejak kemarin sore. Hanabi meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan tersenyum sebelum mulai bersuara.

"Seseorang pernah berkata kepadaku, ketika kau sedang galau atau ketika hatimu sedang bersedih yang kau butuhkan adalah segelas air dingin, dan satu senyum penyemangat"

Hinata tampak merespon perkataan adiknya itu, ia menoleh ke arah Hanabi, matanya terlihat mulai berkaca-kaca.

Hanabi tersenyum, ia senang kakaknya mau mendengarkannya sekarang, tidak seperti kemarin malam, Hinata bahkan tidak mengizinkan siapapun memasuki kamarnya.

Hanabi mengambil gelas berisi air dingin itu.

"Orang itu juga bilang, bersedih itu-"

"Tidak baik untuk kesehatan"

Senyum Hanabi semakin mengembang ketika Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya. Bahkan kakaknya itupun terlihat tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu menyodorkan air itu ke Hinata.

"Ternyata kau masih ingat kata-kataku itu ya?" kata Hinata sebelum menerima air dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Nah sekarang yang kau butuh-"

"Aku membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar senyuman" Hinata tidak membiarkan adiknya melanjutkan kalimatnya, dan langsung memeluknya.

Hanabi membalas pelukan sang kakak dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Nee-chan sebenarnya kenapa?" kata Hanabi tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Nee-chan pernah cerita kan? Kalau nee-chan bertemu seseorang dulu waktu di London?"

"Dulu waktu kita masih kecil sih sering, tapi itu sudah lama sekali, nee-chan sudah tidak pernah menceritakannya lagi, memangnya ada apa dengan itu?"

"Kemarin ada seseorang yang mengatakan kepada nee-chan bahwa dia adalah orang itu"

"Benarkah nee-chan? Lalu kenapa nee-chan bersedih? Seharusnya nee-chan senang kan?"

"Seharusnya memang begitu, tapi entah kenapa nee-chan ragu padanya"

"Ragu?" Hanabi sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya, nee-chan tidak yakin dialah orangnya, tidak, lebih tepatnya nee-chan tidak berharap dialah orangnya, neechan juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa berpikir seperti itu" Hinata berusaha menjelaskan dengan suara yang semakin melemah.

"Apa yang membuat nee-chan tidak yakin?"

"Nee-chan tidak tahu, padahal dia mengetahui dengan baik kejadian itu. Tapi nee-chan tetap saja tidak yakin, dia bilang dialah pemilik istana pasir yang nee-chan rusak dulu" ia berhenti sejenak, Hinata merasa kepala mulai pusing dan dadanya sesak.

"Lalu?"

"Dia juga tahu tentang janji nee-chan dengannya"

"Janji yang itu?"

"Iya, janji untuk membuat istana pasir bersama" lalu ia kembali melanjutkan sambil menangis, "Tapi nee-chan tidak yakin, nee-chan merasa sangat jahat, nee-chan merasa bersalah pada anak itu, karena sampai sekarangpun nee-chan tidak mampu mengingat wajahnya."

"Tapi, bukankah yang dia katakan itu benar semua? Lalu kenapa nee-chan masih ragu?"

"Entahlah, nee-chan merasa masih ada satu hal yang kurang untuk menunjukan bahwa dia betul-betul orang itu"

"Apa itu?"

"Setelah nee-chan pikir-pikir, dia tidak memanggil nee-chan dengan sebutan-" suaranya terdengar semakin melemah, dan akhirnya tidak terdengar.

Hanabi merasakan pundaknya mendadak menjadi berat.

"Nee-chan?" tapi tak ada jawaban dari Hinata.

Hanabi melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat keadaan kakaknya, dan mendapati kakaknya itu sudah pingsan.

"Nee-chan? Nee-chan? Sadarlah!" Hinata tidak bergeming, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

"Nee-chan bangunglah! Tou-san tolong!"

.

.

~O~O~O~O~

.

.

Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengenai wajahnya, ia mengangkat kelopak matanya, namun sinar matahari menyilaukannya, ia lalu menutup kembali matanya. Kemudian mencoba kembali membuka matanya perlahan-lahan sampai akhirnya ia mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya itu.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, dengan sekali lihat saja ia sudah tahu kalau sekarang dia berada di rumah sakit. Pandangan Hinata lalu tertuju pada adiknya yang kini tertidur di sofa.

Hanabi terlihat menggeliat, Hinata bisa memperkirakan adiknya merasa tidak nyaman tidur di sofa itu.

Hanabi mulai membuka matanya.

"Nee-chan sudah sadar?" katanya sambil merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Hanabi menghampiri kakaknya.

"Nee-chan sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Kenapa nee-chan ada di rumah sakit?"

"Semalam nee-chan pingsan, siapa suruh tidak makan dan minum selama dua hari?"

"Tou-san pasti sangat khawatir" pandangan matanya tiba-tiba menjadi sedih.

"Tentu saja, tou-san menjaga nee-chan semlaman"

"Kemana tou-san sekarang?"

"Aku menyuruhnya pulang dan beristrahat di rumah"

"Kau sendiri juga sebaiknya pulang dan istrahatlah"

"Benar, biar aku yang menjaga Hinata" tiba-tiba terdengar suara lain selain mereka berdua.

Kedua kakak-beradik itu serentak menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Sasori senpai?" Hinata sedikit membulatkan matanya.

"Hay Hinata!"

"Kenapa senpai bisa ada di sini?"

"Kamu tidak mengangkat telpon dan membalas sms-ku selama tiga hari, jadi ku pikir mungkin ada apa-apa, makanya aku pergi ke rumahmu, dan kata pembantumu kamu masuk rumah sakit" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Seharusnya senpai tidak usah ke sini" Hinata tampak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata diam saja, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasori.

"Ehm, kamu adiknya Hinata yah?"

"I-iya" Hanabi tersenyum masam.

"Kamu pulang saja, kamu pasti lelah kan? Biar aku yang menjaga Hinata"

"Hm, tapi-"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam pada kakakmu"

"Benar nee-chan? Tidak apa-apa aku pergi?" tanyanya pada Hinata dengan sedikit khawatir.

Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengizinkan adiknya pulang, karena ia tahu, adiknya pasti kelelahan setelah menemaninya semalaman. Tapi jujur saja, ia juga tidak nyaman bersama Sasori. Padahal sebelum pemuda itu mengatakan tentang masa lalu mereka, Hinata biasa saja.

"Bagaimana nee-chan?"

Hinata sedikit tersentak. "Ya, pulanglah. Kau pasti lelah" Hinata merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu yah nee-chan, nanti sore aku datang lagi" Hanabi lalu berjalan keluar kamar rawat tersebut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja" Hinata belum juga melihat ke wajah Sasori, dan Sasori menyadari itu.

"Kamu marah padaku Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng sebelum berkata, "Ti-tidak"

"Baguslah, ayo ikut aku!"

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Ikut saja"

"Ta-tapi"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa berjalan? Perlu ku gendong?"

"Ti-tidak, aku bisa jalan sendiri"

"Ya sudah, ayo!"

.

.

Sasori membawa Hinata menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit dan akhirnya mereka sampai di taman rumah sakit itu.

"Ayo duduk!" Sasori mengajaknya duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di taman yang terletak di samping rumah sakit itu.

"Ke-kenapa kita ke sini?"

"Bersenang-senang" jawabnya enteng.

"Bersenang-senang?" Hinata mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Kamu pasti bosan berada di kamar yang bau obat itu, makanya lebih baik kita bermain saja di sini"

"Bermain?"

"Iya Hinata, seperti waktu kita kecil dulu"

Deg!

Hinata mulai merasakan perasaan aneh itu lagi.

"Lihat aku sudah menyiapkan pasir" Sasori tersenyum.

Hinata melihat ke arah tumpukan pasir yang berada di samping Sasori.

"Ayo kita bikin istana bersama, Hinata!" senyum Sasori semakin melebar.

Hinata hanya diam saja. Bukan, lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa bergerak.

Lagi, seperti waktu itu, tubuhnya bergetar, keringat dingin mulai menetes, dan yang paling menyakitkan kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, bayang-bayang tentang masa lalunya teringat kembali, tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak kunjung dapat mengingat wajah anak itu, dan itu semakin menyiksanya.

Hinata merasakan sentuhan di tangannya.

"Hinata? Kamu kenapa?"

Hinata dapat melihat wajah Sasori di hadapannya, tapi dalam pikirannya terus berputar kenangan yang hanya terlihat samar-samar.

Hinata menarik tangannya dari Sasori dengan sedikit kasar, ia memegang kepalanya dan duduk di atas bangku. Ia lagi-lagi menangis. Dia sendiripun ingin tahu kenapa dia selalu menangis jika mengingat itu.

Perlahan rasa sakit di kepala Hinata mulai hilang, ia menurunkan tanganya dari kepala. Ia mendongak melihat ke Sasori yang hanya memandanginya dengan khawatir dari tadi.

"Kamu kenapa Hinata?" pemuda itu mendekat dan duduk di samping Hinata.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa senpai, maafkan aku"

"Kamu benar tidak apa-apa? Apa yang sakit?"

"Su-sudah tidak apa-apa senpai" Hinata berusaha tersenyum.

"Tunggu disini, aku ambilkan air minummu dulu"

"I-iya" Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"Jangan kemana-mana, aku segera kembali" Sasori lalu berlari ke dalam rumah sakit.

Baru saja Sasori pergi, tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Hinata?"

Hinata merasa mengenal suara itu, ia menoleh.

"Sakura-senpai?"

"Sedang apa kamu di sini, Hinata?"

Hinata hanya terdiam.

"Kamu sakit?" Tanya Sakura kemudian, setelah menyadari seragam rumah sakit yang di kenakan Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan kakak kelasnya itu.

"Sakit apa?"

"Hm, radang usus senpai"

"Apakah parah Hinata?" mata Sakura membulat.

"Su-sudah tidak apa-apa" Hinata tersenyum kikuk.

"Huft, baguslah.. eh, Hinata, apa kamu sudah menjenguk Sasuke?"

"Memangnya Sasuke-senpai kenapa?" dimata lavendernya terlihat jelas ada kekhawatiran.

"Karena kamu sakit makanya kamu tidak tahu, padahal beritanya sudah beredar di sekolah, kamu benar tidak tahu Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Sakura.

"Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan"

"Kecelakaan?" Hinata bangkit dan berdiri tiba-tiba, dan itu membuat kepalanya berdenging.

"Ah!" pekiknya, sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kamu gak apa-apa Hinata?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja senpai, hm.. Sasuke-senpai dimana sekarang?"

"Di kamar 203"

Setelah mendengar itu Hinata langsung berlari, tujuannya tentu saja, kamar 203.

.

.

~O~O~O~O~

.

.

'kreeeekk'

Sasuke menoleh mendengar suara pintu kamar rawatnya dibuka.

"Kau?"

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh menjenguk?"

"Masuklah! Shikamaru"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Apa menurutmu terlihat baik dengan selang-selang dan perban ini?"

"Haha, yah setidaknya kau masih punya selera humor"

"Bukannya sekarang masih jam sekolah?"

"Iya" jawabnya enteng sambil mencomot potongan apel yang berada di samping tempat tidur Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia tahu Shikamaru tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak memahami pertanyaannya.

Dan Shikamaru lebih tahu, dirinya tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak memahami pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Bagus kan? Aku rela bolos demi untuk menjengukmu, bukankah itu terdengar so sweet?'

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. "Bukankah kau memang tidak pernah masuk kelas? Kau terdengar bodoh berbicara seperti itu"

Shikamaru tampak cuek saja mendengar perkataan sahabatnya yang sama sekali tidak ia anggap sebagai hinaan, ia malah terus sibuk memasukan potongan apel ke mulutnya.

"Kau hanya sendiri? Kemana yang lain kenapa tidak ikut?"

"Hm? Entahlah, mungkin karena hanya aku yang peduli padamu"

Sasuke kembali menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Sasuke menarik napas lelah, lalu menghembuskannya kembali, "Kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini? Aku ingin bertemu Hinata"

"Kurasa sebentar lagi kau akan keluar"

"Hah?"

"Aku yakin setelah mendengar ini kau akan berlari keluar"

"Mendengar apa?"

"Aku ke sini untuk memberitahumu sebuah kabar buruk dan kabar gembira mengenai Hinata" Shikamaru menarik salah satu kursi ke samping tempat tidur Sasuke dan mendudukinya.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya, yang menandakan ia penasaran dengan perkataan Shikamaru barusan.

"Kabar buruknya, Hinata tidak masuk sekolah sudah tiga hari, dia sakit"

"Apa? Kenapa baru memberiitahuku sekarang?" Sasuke saat ini berada pada tingkat kekhawatiran yang sangat tinggi.

"Aku juga baru tau hari ini, lagipula kau juga baru sadar kemarin"

"Lalu? kabar gembiranya?"

"Kabar gembiranya, Hinata dirawat di rumah sakit ini juga"

"Di mana? Di kamar berapa?" tanyanya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Kau mau kemana? Bukankah kata dokter kau belum boleh keluar kamar?"

"Apa itu masih penting sekarang?"

"Baiklah,baiklah… memang tidak ada yang lebih penting kan dari Hinata? Pergilah! Kamar 229" Shikamaru tahu persis, Sasuke tidak akan diam saja jika mendengar berita seperti ini tentang Hinata, jadi akan sia-sia saja jika dia menahannya, meskipun ia juga khawatir dengan kesehatan sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke menarik paksa selang infus di tangannya, darah segar terlihat mengalir darinya. Tapi ia tampak tak mempedulikannya, kemudian dengan langkah terseok-seok ia berjalan secepat mungkin ke luar kamarnya. Menuju kamar 229.

.

.

~O~O~O~O~

.

.

"Maaf Hinata aku terlamb-" perkataan Sasori terpotong karena menyadari gadis yang duduk itu bukan Hinata.

"Kau? Mana Hinata?" lanjutnya seraya mendekat ke bangku tersebut.

"Hay Sas, lama tidak bertemu ya?" Sakura berdiri dan tersenyum lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong, setelah kau ke Jepang kita belum pernah bertemu secara langsung".

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Seharusnya kan kau berada si kamar Sasuke sekarang?" ekspresinya terlihat sinis.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Hinata kalau Sasuke kecelakaan?"

Mata Sasori membulat mendengar itu, ia menyadari maksud perkataan sakura, ia meletakkan air minum yang dibawanya dan hendak berlari.

"Jangan ganggu mereka!"

Sasori menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Jangan campuri urusanku!"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa melupakan dendam itu? Kematian Konan bukan karena Sasuke, Sas"

Sasori tersenyum sinis, "Hh, lalu karena siapa? Padahal dia tahu tentang penyakit Konan, tapi kenapa dia membuat Konan sedih sehingga penyakitnya makin parah, eh?"

"Kau hanya ingin ada orang yang bisa di salahkan, dan kau memilih Sasuke. Tapi jika kau ingin balas dendam harusnya pada Sasuke saja kan? Jangan kau ganggu Hinata! Dia tidak tahu apa-apa"

"Sudah ku bilang itu urusanku!" Sasori sedikit berteriak.

"Kau? Menyukai Hinata?" Sakura bertanya seperti ia sendiripun meragukan pertanyaannya.

"Suka? Kau pikir aku akan menyukai cewek yang disukai orang itu? Aku membutuhkan Hinata dalam rencanaku, aku ingin Sasuke tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang disayang"

Sakura menatap tajam ke arah pemuda di hadapannya itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?"

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli? Apa untungnya buatmu melindungi gadis itu?"

"Aku tidak seperti kau yang memperhitungkan untung rugi terhadap orang-orang yang ku sayang"

Sasori tersenyum miring. "Katakan ini pada Sasuke! Sekarang Hinata berada dalam genggamanku, akan ku pastikan dia jatu cinta padaku, lalu setelah itu akan ku buat dia menderita di depan matamu"

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan itu" Sakura menatapnya tajam tanpa perasaan takut sedikitpun.

"Kita lihat saja nanti" Sasori tersenyum angkuh.

"Kau bodoh sekali Sasori, balas dendam? Seperti perempuan saja!" Sakura tetap mempertahankan ekspresinya.

Sasori terlihat marah mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Bersikap solah-olah kau orang paling menderita di dunia, eh? Aku juga sahabat Konan, aku yakin Konan pasti tidak ingin kita seperti ini" suara sakura terdengar sedikit melembut.

"Kau pikir kau pantas menyebut dirimu sahabat Konan? Sementara kau berpihak pada Sasuke"

"Aku tidak berpihak pada Sasuke, aku hanya tidak suka sikap kekanak-kanakanmu itu. Kau juga menyebut dirimu menyayangi Konan? Sementara kau tidak benar-benar mengerti apa yang diinginkannya. Kau datang jauh-jauh ke sini untuk balas dendam, kau pikir aku akan percaya kau melakukan itu untuk Konan? Kau melakukannya untuk dirimu sendiri, karena egomu yang sejak kecil tidak ingin kalah dari Sasuke"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Sasori berteriak seakan dia lupa sopan santun ketika berbicara dengan seorang perempuan.

Sakura juga tampak tidak perduli dengan kemarahan Sasori, ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kalau kau memang menyayangi Konan, seharusnya kau tahu dia tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini, dia pasti ingin kau hidup layaknya orang-orang biasa, tanpa dendam"

"Itu hidupku, urus saja urusanmu sendiri, jangan ikut campur masalah orang lain!"

Sasori lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Sementara Sakura hanya menatap khawatir sahabatnya di waktu kecil itu.

.

.

~O~O~O~O~

.

.

#Hinata's POV

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan kamar 203, tapi aku tidak langsung masuk, nafasku masih tersengal-sengal setelah berlari menuju kamar ini. Aku mencoba mengatur kembali nafasku. Setelah cukup tenang, aku lalu mulai membuka kamar rawat itu. Begitu pintu itu terbuka, pandanganku langsung kutujukan pada satu-satunya ranjang di kamar rawat tersebut, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Lalu pandanganku menangkap sosok yang sedang duduk menghadap ke jendela, seorang pemuda yang ku kenal, tapi bukan Sasuke. Orang itu lalu berbalik menghadapku.

"Hinata?" dia tampak terkejut.

"Shikamaru-senpai" aku sedikit menunduk memberii salam.

"Kau mencari Sasuke?"

"I-iya"

"Tapi tadi Sasuke ke kamarmu, kau tidak bertemu dengannya?"

Aku terkejut bukan main. "Apa? Aku… aku permisi dulu senpai" tanpa memperhatikan balasannya, aku langsung berlari kembali menuju kamarku.

#Normal POV

"Dimana Hinata? Apa Shikamaru menipuku?" wajahnya yang terlihat lelah itu tampak mulai kesal.

Sasuke lalu beristrahat di salah satu bangku di dalam rumah sakit tersebut, ia tidak tahu ia berada di bagaian mana dari rumah sakit itu sekarang. Karena tadi ia terus saja berlari dan mencari Hinata tanpa memperhatikan kemana ia berlari. Ia sudah mencari ke hampir semua tempat di rumah sakit tersebut. Tentu saja ia sudah memeriksa kamar Hinata terlebih dahulu, tapi gadis itu tak ada di sana, dan tak ada di mana-mana.

Sasuke memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya. Seorang suster lewat di depannya, ia lalu bangun dan bertanya.

"Permisi sus, ke kamar 203 ke arah mana ya?"

"Anda belok kiri di lorong itu, kemudian jalan lurus lalu belok kiri lagi"

"Baiklah, terima kasih"

"Sama-sama"

Sasuke lalu berjalan ke arah yang diinstruksikan suster itu.

.

.

Hinata merasakan kakinya mulai sakit karena terus berlari, kamar rawatnya masih sangat jauh. Tiba-tiba ia merasa benci karena rumah sakit ini terlalu besar.

.

.

Sasuke beralan menyusuri lorong itu, kemudian ia berbelok ke kiri, kemudian berjalan lagi beberapa meter. Di ujung sana ada dua persimpangan, yang ke kiri adalah menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Hinata mulai memperlambat langkahnya, ia kadang berhenti untuk mengatur nafas dan mengistrahatkan kakinya. Padahal Hinata sering berlari, tapi baru kali ini ia marasa begitu lelah, apa karena sekarang ia sedang sakit? Pikirnya. Hinata kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya, ia kembali berlari.

.

.

Sasuke kini berada di dua persimpangan itu, ke kiri dan ke kanan. Yang ke kiri adalah arah ke kamarnya, sedangkan yang ke kanan adalah arah ke kamar Hinata. Sebenarnya Sasuke masih ingin mencari Hinata. Mungkin saja sekarang Hinata sudah kembali ke kamarnya, pikirnya. Tapi pikirannya tidak sejalan dengan hatinya. Entah kenapa, hatinya ingin ia melangkah ke kiri. Tanpa sadar akhirnya Sasuke memilih mengikuti kata hatinya, ia melangkah ke kiri.

.

.

Hinata masih terus berlari, kemudian ia melihat sosok di depannya, ia mempercepat larinya, mendekatkan jaraknya dengan sosok yang kini berjalan ke arahnya. Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti setelah memastikan sosok itu memang Sasuke.

'ketemu!' serunya dalam hati.

.

.

Sasuke masih kepikiran, kenapa ia berbelok ke kiri? Padahal ia masih ingin mencari Hinata, ia harusnya berbelok ke kanan, ke kamar rawat gadis itu. Sasuke hampir saja berbalik arah, tapi niat itu urung dilakukannya ketika ia melihat seorang gadis yang kini berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Ia sangat mengenal gadis yang mengenakan seragam rumah sakit seperti yang ia kenakan, terutama mata lavender dan rambut indigonya, dan senyuman khasnya.

'ketemu!' Sasuke bersorak dalam hati.

.

.

Perasaan lelahnya kini tergantikan dengan perasaan gembira. Hinata tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini bertemu dengan Sasuke. Diafragmanya naik turun menyalurkan udara. Dan senyum di bibirnya semakin merekah ketika sosok itu kian mendekat.

.

.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tersenyum, ia lalu berlari ke arah Hinata dan memeluk gadis itu erat, erat sekali. Seakan takut gadis itu menghilang lagi.

Hinata menyambut pelukan Sasuke, entah kenapa ia merasa sperti ada perasaan rindu yang terbayarkan, ia memeluk Sasuke juga erat, membiarkan perasaan rindu itu memenuhi dirinya.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, Hinata"

"Kau datang Sasuke" Hinata tersenyum di tengah pelukannya.

"Ya, aku datang Hinata. Maaf membuatmu menunggu"

"Hm, aku juga minta maaf, sebenarnya aku tidak menghitung sampai seratus" suaranya terdengar sedih.

Sasuke tertawa gemas. "Hahaha, lupakan saja! Yang penting sekarang aku sudah bertemu denganmu"

***Flash Back***

Operasinya berjalan lancer, Sasuke pun sudah melewati masa kritisnya dua hari yang lalu. Beberapa orang terlihat memenuhi kamar rawat Sasuke. Menurut dokter yang menanganinya, Sasuke kemungkinan besar akan sadar hari ini.

Terlihat suasana yang sama seperti ketika sasuke menjalani operasi, penuh ketegangan.

Tampak di sana, ada ibu dan ayah Sasuke, juga teman-teman Sasuke, dan seorang anak kecil yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti menangis.

"Hiks…Sasuke-chan…hiks"

Walaupun hari sudah menjelang sore, tapi Sasuke belum juga sadar, beberapa orang terlihat masih bertahan di sana, beberapa yang lainnya pulang dan beristrahat, termasuk sang ibu dan anak kecil itu yang kelihatannya sangat kelelahan.

Hingga malam Sasuke belum juga sadar, sementara yang tersisa di kamar itu tinggal ayah Sasuke dan teman-temannya, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Sakura yang ngotot tidak ingin pulang.

"Paman juga sebaiknya pulang saja, Paman kelihatan sangat lelah" Kiba membuka pembicaraan di tengah keheningan itu.

"Benar Paman, biar kami saja yang menjaga Sasuke" Sakura membenarkan perkataan temannya, jujur saja dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan ayah Sasuke sekarang.

"Kami? Tidak, kamu juga pulanglah Sakura!" kini giliran Shikamaru yang berbicara.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau, aku ingin di sini juga"

"Sudah, biarkan saja kami di sini, kita sama-sama menjaga Sasuke" Setelah mendengar kata-kata dari ayah Sasuke itu suasana kembali hening.

Seseorang yang seharusnya paling banyak berbicara tampak tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun, ia hanya diam saja dengan tampang murung, dan itu sudah terjadi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, semua mata mulai berbinar, karena melihat jari-jari Sasuke yang tampak bergerak.

"Cepat panggil dokter!" teriak Shikamaru seraya mendekat ke ranjang Sasuke, begitupun dengan yang lainnya.

"Biar aku yang panggil" Sakura lalu berlari ke luar kamar tersebut.

"Sasuke? Kau tidak apa-apa?" sekarang suara Naruto baru terdengar, dengan nada khawatir yang bercampur senang.

"Sasuke?"

"Sasuke?"

Mereka bergantian memanggil nama Sasuke, membantu pemuda itu bangun dari alam mimpinya.

Kelopak mata Sasuke mulai terangkat perlahan, menampakkan onyx-nya yang masih terlihat lemah. Dan di saat bersamaan, dokter yang dipanggil Sakura datang. Ia langsung memeriksa denyut jantung Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau rasakan?" dokter itu kemudian bertanya.

"Sasuke?" ayahnya mulai kembali memanggilnya karena Sasuke tidak kunjung menjawab.

"Sasuke? Katakanlah sesuatu!" suara Shikamaru terdengar semakin khawatir.

Sasuke melihat satu per satu orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Kemudian dia akhirnya bersuara.

"Dimana Hinata? Tadi aku melihatnya menangis"

Itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Sasuke setelah ia sadar.

***Flash Back End***

Keduanya masih berada di sana, di jalan itu, masih berpelukan. Sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda dari keduanya akan segera melepaskan pelukan masing-masing.

**TBC**

**Fyuhhhhhhft…. ^_^ Saya lega akhirnya chap. 6 update juga…**

**Author : Apakah reader skalian bahagia?**

**Readers: Bahagia…!**

**Author: Saranghae..! *plak-abaikan-* **

**Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena mengupdate sangat lama… Doakan saya semoga di chap selanjutnya tidak terlambat lagi yah… terima kasih sebelumnya.**

**Untuk Saso Lover, jangan marah sama saya yah, karena Saso-kun jadi 'jahat' begini, sungguh tidak ada maksud apa-apa… T_T Saya juga sayang sama Saso-kun kok, jadi saya mohon maaf yah…**

**Lalu, apakah reader semua merindukan Gaara-kun? Maaf karena Gaara-kun tidak muncul di chap ini, saya membiarkannya istrahat dulu… Tapi chap depan pasti ada, saya janji… v Dan buat yang penasaran, ada apa dengan Ino? Tunggu di chap-chap selanjutnya! huehehehe**

**Well..**

**Saatnya bales reviews…**

**arisa mikki****: Yang menang merebutkan hati hinata itu sasori ato sasuke? **Yang mana yah? Liat aja deh nanti… (sok misterius) *plak*. Terima kasih sudah merivew… ^^

**Fujisawa Yukito****: ** **Sasuke ngga bakal amnesia kan? **Aku tidak terlalu suka penyakit amnesia, jadi bagaimana mungkin Sasu tersayang akan amnesia… hehehe Makasih sudah merivew… ^^

**rara-kudo: ** Iya, gomawo cingudeul…. ^^

**Luce stellare of Hyuzura****: ****Gmana kalau sasuke d bwt hlang ingatan aja?.. Biar nanti gantian, dy yg lupa ama hinata..? **gak bisa, saya udah disogok sama Sasu-kun, hehehehe… hm, tapi boleh juga tuh idenya.. *plak* Makasih sudah merivew… ^^

**harunaru chan muach**** : nie saso knp sa tw ttg pangeran istana pasir? **Sebenarnya author udah jelasin bagaimana Saso tahu di chap. 2, tapi mungkin lupa yah…? Itu karena, waktu kecil Sasuke dengan semangat memberitahukan kepada semua orang tentang pertemuannya dengan Hinata. Tapi pas besar jadi gawat gini deh… Makasih sudah merivew… ^^

**kuronekomaru****: **Salam kenal juga… ^^ Terima kasih yah sudah meriview fic ini… ^^

**Master-OZ****: **Terima kasih…. ^^ akan saya usahakan update lebih kilat deh… (petir sekalian) *plakk*

**Firah-chan : **Terima kasih … ^^ salam kenal..

**Miya-hime Nakashinki**** : ** **huhuhu, Hina jangan mau ditipu Saso ya! **Iya, setuju, jangan sampai Hinata tertipu, heheheh Makasih sudah merivew… ^^

**Ayuzawa Shia**** : **Terima kasih sudah meriview…. ^^

**Ma Simba****: **Terima kasih, silahkan berkunjung kembali yah…

**Kumiko: ** Terima kasih ^^

**Ritard.**** : **Terima kasih, review lagi chap ini yo… hehehe

**Hyou Hyouichiffer****: ** **Apa Hina nanti bakalan jadian sama Saso? **Nice question… ^^b tapi sayang sekali, Saso Cuma boleh jadian sama aku, heheheh *plak* Makasih sudah merivew… ^^

**Hizuka Miryuki: ****Trus,, knp Sasori bisa bicara kyk gtu? Apa dia nguping yah?** Saso gak nguping kok, dia emang tahu, hm… untuk lebih jelasnya ada di chap 2. Makasih sudah merivew… ^^

**ulva-chan: **Terima kasih sudah meriview, steicun ters yah… ^^

**Kimidori Hana****: **Terim kasih sudah merivew.. ^^ kritik dan sarannya juga masih aku buthkan yah…

**uchihyuu nagisa****: sasori apa yg kau rencnkan? **Di chap ini udah mulai terlihatkan rencananya apa…? Heheehe Makasih sudah merivew… ^^

**YamanakaemO: ****APA YANG AKAN TERJADI PADA KANG MAS SASU-NYANG? **Wow, capslock jebol.. tenang, lihat, Sasu-kun tidak apa-apa kan? Makasih sudah merivew… ^^

**Kagayaku Aomizu****: **Terima kasih sudah meriview… ^^

**hesti hyuga chan : ****kayaknya sasori jd antagonis ya? **Iya deh tuh kayaknya, hehehehe Makasih sudah merivew… ^^

**Kazhuw: ****hinata, awas kalau kw berani menerima sasori'kun. **Enak aja, Saso-kun milikku.. :p (malah brantem) *Plak* Makasih sudah merivew… ^^

**Himeka Kyousuke****: **Terima kasih sudah merivew… ^^

**mery chan: **Terima kasih sudah merivew… ^^

**n: ****sebaiknya sasu na koma aja dan hina na ama saso tapi sasu na bikin sakit hati na karena hina udah nemu orang tu. **wah hm, kalo kayak gitu mungkin aku harus bikin fic baru aja lagi kali yah? Hehehe Makasih sudah merivew… ^^

**Kise Tachibana****: **Terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya… dan juga reviewnya… ^^ ehm… tapi, saya belum begitu mengerti maksudnya.. (garuk-garuk kepala) *plak* harap maklum..

**Mamizu mei: **Terima kasih sudah meriview, akan saya usahakan update kilat… ^^

**Oh iya reader, btw hari ini -12 januari- author ultah loh… ^o^**

**(jangan abaikan yang ini) *plaked***

**Saya gak minta hadiah apa-apa, hanya satu… **

**Review please?**

**Hehehe**

**Gomawoyo ^O^**


	7. Hinata's Rain

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Dear Hinata : Aiiko Aiiyhumi**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, CRACK, GAJE, dll.**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**** Hehehehe… (nyengir) *plak***

**Sebelum fic ini saya mulai, saya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu kepada suamiku (?) tercinta. Sasuke-kun… Happy birthday-Otanjoubi omedetou-Seingil chukae hamnida… ^o^/**

**Saya tidak pernah update secepat ini sebelumnya *plak* tapi untuk Sasuke-kun saya usahakan yang terbaik… :* (baca: Gombal)**

**Saya sangat berterima kasih atas kritikan para readers tentang kesalahan-kesalahan dalam penulisan saya… saya akan berusaha, terimakasih… ^_^**

**Dan seperti biasa… jangan bosan-bosan membaca dan meriview fic saya ini yah…. Hehehehe**

**OK, here we go!**

**Happy reading!**

.

.

.

**Chapter sebelumnya…**

Kelopak mata Sasuke mulai terangkat perlahan, menampakkan onyx-nya yang masih terlihat lemah. Dan di saat bersamaan, dokter yang dipanggil Sakura datang. Ia langsung memeriksa denyut jantung Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau rasakan?" dokter itu kemudian bertanya.

"Sasuke?" ayahnya mulai kembali memanggilnya karena Sasuke tidak kunjung menjawab.

"Sasuke? Katakanlah sesuatu!" suara Shikamaru terdengar semakin khawatir.

Sasuke melihat satu per satu orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Kemudian dia akhirnya bersuara.

"Dimana Hinata? Tadi aku melihatnya menangis"

Itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Sasuke setelah ia sadar.

***Flash Back End***

Keduanya masih berada di sana, di jalan itu, masih berpelukan. Sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda dari keduanya akan segera melepaskan pelukan masing-masing.

.

.

~O~O~O~O~

.

.

.

Dear Hinata

~Hinata's Rain~

Sasori tidak menemukan Hinata dimanapun. Emosinya benar-benar sudah memuncak, ditambah rasa lelah yang ia rasakan karena berkeliling rumah sakit ini. Ia bingung kemana perginnya gadis itu, awalnya ia pikir Hinata ada di kamar Sasuke, tapi setelah ia ke sana, Sasori tidak menemukan siapapun, bahkan pemilik kamar itu juga tidak ada. Sasori semakin gusar. Ia akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke bangku tempatnya tadi dengan Hinata. Sasori menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan kesal. Ia menendang pasir yang tadi ia sediakan untuk membuat istana pasir dengan Hinata dan menggeram kesal.

"Aku tahu pasti akan begini jadinya," sebuah suara sedikit mengagetkannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut sama seperti miliknya.

Sasori tidak menjawab, wajahnya terlihat cuek, ia lebih memilih duduk di bangku panjang itu. Gaara berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di depannya.

"Kau datang untuk membawaku kembali ke Australia, itu cuma dalih kan?" Gaara kemudian diam sejenak, "Apa sebenarnya yang kau rencanakan?"

"Aku memang punya sebuah rencana, tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu …. Kakak!" Sasori memperlihatkan senyumnya. Ekspresi yang sangat kontras dengan dirinya yang sebelumnya, ia bagaikan baru saja memasang sebuah topeng ke wajah—imutnya.

"Dan aku tidak berbohong soal ayah, kau memang harus kembali ke Australia. Oh! Apa aku belum bilang? Kau sepertinya akan mewarisi perusahaannya." Sasori masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Bukankah ada kau?"

"Aku?" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil mengangkat alis. "Tentu saja sebenarnya aku mau, tapi ayah menginginkanmu, bukan aku. Jadi kembalilah!"

Gaara tidak menjawab, entah apa yang kini dipikirkan pemuda itu.

"Tapi, sedang apa kau di sini?" suara Sasori kembali terdengar.

"Matsuri ingin menjenguk Hinata, jadi aku mengantarnya ke sini. Lalu kau?"

"Aku juga datang untuk menjenguk Hinata," ia lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Sas, mengenai perjanjian kita…"

"Oh… kau masih ingat rupanya. Kenapa? Kenapa?" ia tampak tertarik.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya."

"Loh? Kenapa? Aku pikir kau tertarik pada gadis itu."

"Aku memang tertarik pada Hinata, tapi karena dia mempunyai sifat yang sama dengan ibuku. Hanya itu."

"Hahahaha." Sasori terlihat tertawa sinis.

"Tapi walaupun aku tidak menerima tantanganmu itu, aku akan kembali ke Australia."

"Aku tahu kau akan menginginkan perusahaan ayah."

"Aku kembali bukan karena itu. Aku hanya berpikir kau benar… Ayah sudah tua, sudah saatnya aku menghentikan kebencian ini."

"Wah, tipe anak yang berbakti, eh?"

Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul. Setelahnya kedua saudara seayah tapi beda ibu itu sama-sama membungkam.

Sampai akhirnya Gaara yang kembali berusuara. "Kau juga kembalilah!"

"Sekarang tidak bisa, bukankah sudah ku bilang aku punya rencana?" kali ini ia memperlihatkan senyum misterius.

"Itu tentang Hinata kan? Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengannya? Aku pikir kau tidak mengenalnya."

"Ini bukan tentang Hinata."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu… Sudah ku bilang itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Gaara akhirnya memilih diam.

"Oh iya, kalau kau benar-benar ingin kembali ke Australia segera persiapkan dirimu, kau harus kembali setelah ujian akhir. Jangan terlalu lama, atau kau akan terlambat dan hanya mendapati mayat ayahmu, hm… maksudku ayah kita, kau tahu kan orang tua sangat rawan dengan penyakit stroke atau yang lainnya. Sudah ya, jaa!" dan dia pergi meninggalkan Gaara di sana.

"Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk kembali juga," suara Matsuri tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Kau menguping." Gaara berbalik dan mendapati gadis itu tengah tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengarnya tadi."

"Sudah menjenguk Hinata?"

"Dia tidak ada di kamarnya, dan tidak ada yang tahu dia kemana. Mungkin kita datang menjenguk besok lagi saja."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pulang?"

"Ya."

.

.

~O~O~O~O~

.

.

Karena merasa ini sudah terlalu lama dan ia juga mulai merasa malu dengan pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya, Hinata akhirnya bersuara.

"Ehm… Sa..Sasuke se..senpai—"

"Hn?"

"Ki..kita sedang di koridor."

"Lalu?"

"K..kita sedang di koridor ru..rumah sakit."

"Aku tahu."

"Ta..tapi semua orang melihat kita."

"Apa?" Sasuke segera melepas pelukannya pada Hinata, dan ia bisa melihat wajah gadis itu sudah merah padam sekarang. Sasuke menarik tangan gadis itu dan membawanya lari dari sana.

.

.

~O~O~O~O~

.

.

Jika bisa melukis di langit, Hinata pasti sudah memenuhi langit yang ditatapnya kini dengan lukisan warna-warni dan menuangkan segala kebahagiaannya. Hinata, gadis itu sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit menatap langit, bersama seorang pemuda yang kini duduk di sampingnya, yang juga tengah menatap langit. Mereka kini berada di kamar rawat Sasuke. Hinata senang bisa duduk dengan pemuda berambut raven itu. Memandang langit yang sama, menghirup udara yang sama, dan merasakan hangatnya sorotan matahari sore berdua, haruskah ditegaskan? Hanya berdua!

Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit, untuk menatap karya indah Tuhan yang lain, pemuda di sampingnya itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata menyusuri wajah Sasuke melalui tatapan matanya. Sasuke masih tetap memandang langit—sebenarnya pemuda itu tidak sedang benar-benar memandang langit. Hinata terus memperhatikan Sasuke, memperhatikan hal-hal penting dari wajah pemuda itu, yah misalnya bulu matanya yang lentik? Itu termasuk hal yang penting bagi Hinata.

Tanpa sadar Hinata tersenyum kecil, Sasuke yang dahulunya adalah orang yang paling ingin dijauhinya kini menjadi orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya. Entah sudah terlambat atau tidak untuk mengakui, Hinata sekarang menyadari bahwa dia mulai menyukai pemuda ini—entah itu perasaan suka yang seperti apa. Yang jelas Hinata memang menyukai Sasuke. Hinata sudah memastikannya. Walaupun ia tidak tahu itu terjadi sejak kapan, atau atas alasan apa. Yang dia tahu, sekarang dia tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda ini.

"Apa kau begitu takutnya kehilanganku? Sampai-sampai menatapku selekat itu?"

Hinata gelagapan ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba bersuara, ditambah lagi kini pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya, dan entah ini perasaan Hinata saja, tapi sepertinya Sasuke semakin mendekat, sehingga membuatnya harus sedikit mundur.

"Atau kau terpesona karena aku semakin tampan?"

Hinata tersenyum menahan tawanya, dan kemudian memberanikan diri membalas tatapan Sasuke.

Untuk sejenak keduanya saling menikmati wajah sosok di depannya, saling mengagumi satu sama lain, meluruhkan semua kenangan-kenangan pahit yang mereka pernah alami bersama. Hanya ini yang mereka inginkan, hanya ada kebahagiaan dan hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Sasuke-san—"

"Hinata—"

Keduanya menyebutkan nama lawan bicaranya masing-masing bersamaan. Mereka kemudian tertawa kecil menyadari kejadian itu.

Ehem! Harus ada seseorang yang memecahkan kecanggungan ini.

"Kau duluan." kata Sasuke akhirnya.

"Ti-tidak, Sasuke-san saja yang bicara duluan."

"Tidak, kau saja, tiba-tiba aku lupa apa yang ingin ku bicarakan." Tentu saja itu cuma alasan Sasuke.

"B-benarkah? Aaa … baiklah. Hm … b-begini senpai—"

"Tunggu! Hinata, panggil aku Sasuke saja."

"Eh? Hm … kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau Sasuke-kun saja?" kata gadis itu dengan malu-malu.

Sasuke menaikan kedua alisnya, ekspresi 'nakal'-nya yang langka itu terlihat sekarang—samar-samar. Tapi Hinata dapat melihatnya, dan itu membuat gadis itu lagi-lagi merona.

"Aaa .. maksudku, supaya—"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku suka itu," Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. Terlalu penuh sampai Hinata tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu. Memangnya kau pikir Sasuke sedang memikirkan apa Hinata?

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" perkataan Sasuke sedikit membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Eh? Oh itu… aku cuma mau bertanya, apa yang ingin kau katakan waktu itu?"

"Hah?"Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"I..iya, aku pikir i..itu pasti sesuatu yang sangat penting, sampai-sampai Sasuke-kun menyuruhku menunggu."

"Oh, itu—" Sasuke berhenti sejenak, menimbang-nimban harus mulai dari mana ia bicara. Ia lalu memenuhi ruang paru-parunya dengan udara, kemudian menghembuskannya kembali ke alam. Terlihat sekali ia sedang menenangkan dirinya, entah itu dari kegugupan atau sesuatu yang lain.

Hinata masih setia menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Sasuke. Sasuke lalu tiba-tiba menatapnya lekat-lekat. Keyakinan terlihat terpancar dari onyx-nya.

Entah kenapa jantung Hinata tiba-tiba berdebar lebih cepat.

"Hinata, apa kau ingat tentang seseorang di masa kecilmu? Sekitar dua belas tahun yang lalu?"

Wajahnya yang tadi dicondongkan karena ingin mendengar perkataan Sasuke, perlahan ia mundurkan yang diikuti oleh perubahan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun bilang apa tadi?" Hinata membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Sembilan tahun aku menunggumu di London Hinata, tapi kau tidak datang-datang juga. Aku pikir mungkin kau sudah lupa,"

"…."

"Karena itu tiga tahun yang lalu aku datang ke Jepang untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu. Tidak ku sangka akan sesulit ini."

"…."

"Sudah dua belas tahun, bukankah sudah waktunya kau menepati janjimu, Hinata? Mungkin lebih tepatnya janji kita, janji untuk—"

"Hentikan!" Hinata tiba-tiba berteriak. Mengagetkan Sasuke dan membuat pemuda itu menhentikan kalimatnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata. Napas gadis itu tampak terengah-engah, ia mulai memegangi kepalanya, mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

"Ku mohon hentikan!" sekarang Sasuke menyadari gadis itu tengah menangis.

"Hinata, kau kenapa? Kau kenapa menangis?"

**#Hinata's POV**

Apa ini? Kenapa ada dua orang yang mengaku sebagai pangeran istana pasir itu?

Siapa dia sebenarnya? Dan apa yang telah terjadi dua belas tahun yang lalu?

Di tengah usahaku menahan sakit yang amat sangat di kepalaku, sayup-sayup ku dengar suara Sasuke. "Hinata, kau kenapa? Kau kenapa menangis?"

"_**Hey, kamu kenapa menangis?"**_

"_**Kau mau memukulku?"**_

_**Sasuke menurunkan tangannya, menarik nafas malas "Tidak jadi," lanjutnya.**_

_**Setelah Sasuke berkata begitu tidak terdengar lagi suara tangisan dari gadis itu. Tapi masih nampak jelas air mata mengalir dari matanya.**_

"_**Hey, berhentilah menangis!" Sasuke menghela nafas lelah lalu mengalihkan fokusnya pada istana pasir yang kini tidak tampak lagi seperti istana, hancur karena tertimpa badannya tadi.**_

"_**Hwe…"**_

_**Sasuke kembali di kagetkan oleh suara tangisan gadis kecil itu yang tiba-tiba.**_

"_**Kau kenapa menangis lagi? Dasar cengeng!"**_

"_**Istananya… istananya…" kata gadis itu sambil terisak.**_

"_**Iya, hancur." jawab Sasuke singkat.**_

"_**Dan.. i-itu gara-gara aku kan? Hiks.. hiks.."**_

"_**Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa membuatnya lagi." **_

_**Lalu Sasuke terlihat berusaha memperbaiki istananya, tangan-tangan kecil itu tampak tidak selihai sebelumnya, mungkin karena ia sudah lelah. Tampak beberaapa bagian berhasil di perbaiki, tapi sepertinya pasir-pasir itu sudah tidak cukup kuat lagi, sehingga rubuh kembali. Melihat itu, si gadis kecil kembali menangis.**_

"_**Hwaa…"**_

"_**Sudah ku bilang berhenti menangis, aku sedang berusaha memperbaikinya." **_

I..itu… yang barusan muncul di kepalaku… itu kenangan masa kecilku…

"_**A-aku belum pernah membuat istana pasir, aku ingin sekali membuatnya, aku senang melihat istana buatanmu, bagus sekali, tapi aku malah menghancurkannya." gadis kecil itu berusaha menahan tangisnya, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan itu membuatnya terlihat makin imut di mata Sasuke.**_

"_**Maafkan aku," lanjut gadis itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.**_

"_**Tidak apa-apa, kamu jangan nangis terus, bagaimana kalo kita bikin istana sama-sama?" tawaran Sasuke membuat mata gadis kecil itu sedikit membulat.**_

"_**Benarkah?"**_

"_**Hn."**_

"_**Horee…"**_

_**Lalu keduanya mulai membuat istana pasir bersama.**_

"_**Kau anak keluarga Hyuuga yang datang ke rumahku ya?" Sasuke membuka percakapan diantara mereka.**_

"_**Iya, namaku Hinata."**_

"_**Aku tidak bertanya namamu." **_

_**Gadis kecil bernama Hinata itu tidak tersinggung mendengar perjataan Sasuke , dia justru tersenyum.**_

"_**Ini khusus untukmu ya, cuma kamu yang boleh meanggilku begini, kamu panggil aku Hinata-Hime, ok?**_

"_**Hah? Kenapa begitu?"**_

"_**Iya, aku kan putri di istana ini." katanya sambil terus berusaha membentuk pasir-pasir itu.**_

"_**Hn, terserah."**_

"_**Kamu yang jadi pangerannya, oh ya.. siapa namamu?" Hinata baru menyadari ternyata dia belum mengetahi nama sahabat barunya ini.**_

Akhirnya. Akhirnya aku mengingatnya.

Aku akhirnya ingat wajah anak itu, rasanya dia mirip…

"Hinata, kau kenapa?"

Aku kembali ke kenyataanku. Ku dongakkan kepala melihat wajah Sasuke yang kini tampak benar-benar khawatir. Wajah itu, terlihat seperti wajah anak itu dalam versi dewasa. Benarkah? Benarkah Sasuke orangnya?

Aneh, kepalaku juga tiba-tiba terasa tidak sakit lagi. Kami-sama… apakah ini pertanda bahwa Sasuke-kunlan orangnya?

Lalu kalau begitu, Sasori-senpai?

Siapa yang sebenarnya telah berbohong?

**#Normal POV**

Sasuke mulai merasa tenang setelah melihat senyum Hinata. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" mau tak mau Sasuke jadi ikut tersenyum.

"Ja..jadi Sasuke-kun pangeran istana pasir itu?"

"Kau sudah ingat?" Sasuke bertanya antusias.

Hinata hanya diam saja, ia masih merasa ragu. Bukan pada Sasuke, tapi karena kini ada dua orang yang mengaku sebagai pangeran istana pasirnya. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan itu kepada Sasuke, Hinata lalu tersenyum dan hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda di depannya itu.

"Aku baru tahu kalau dalam satu kamar VIP seperti ini bisa dihuni oleh dua pasien sekaligus?"

Keduanya menoleh mendengar suara maskulin yang berasal dari pintu masuk, dan mereka menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda ketika pemilik suara itu memasuki kamar rawat milik Sasuke. Si pemilik suara memamerkan senyumnya membuat wajahnya makin tampan.

"Hei! Hei! Sasuke kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? apa kau tidak kangen dengan nii-sanmu ini?"

'Nii-san? Jadi dia kakak Sasuke?' pikir Hinata dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Wajah Sasuke terlihat benar-benar tidak suka.

Tapi kakaknya tahu Sasuke hanya berpura-pura seperti itu. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? kau tahu? Aku langsung terbang dari London ke sini begitu mendengar kau kecelakaan." pemuda berumur dua puluh dua tahun itu berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Pembohong!" kini sang adik malah menatap sinis.

"Hahaha … Sebenarnya aku harus menyelesaikan tugas kuliahku dulu, makanya tiga hari kemudian baru aku bisa datang. Ya sudahlah … yang penting kan aku datang?"

"Dan kau datang untuk menertawakanku, eh?"

"Mana mungkin? Tentu saja karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan Sasu-chan? Sini! Peluk nii-san…"

"Baka!" Sasuke melempari kakanya yang hendak mendekat ke arahnya dengan bantal sofa.

"Wah Sasukeku sudah besar, padahal dulu kau suka sekali kugendong," kakak Sasuke mengacak rambut adik kesayangannya itu. Sementara Sasuke langsung menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

Hinata tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka. Kakak Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata, "Pantas kau betah di sini, ada cewek cantik sih," katanya menggoda Sasuke. "Hai, aku kakaknya Sasu-chan, Itachi." lanjutnya seraya tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Sa-salam kenal Itachi-san, aku Hinata." Hinata tersenyum tulus.

"Ya, aku tahu." Itachi balas tersenyum.

"Eh? Dari mana—"

"Karena Sasuke tidak akan bersama dengan perempuan selain denganmu."

"Sudah, keluar sana! Aku mau istrahat. Kau mengganggu." Sasuke tidak membiarkan percakapan antara Hinata dan kakaknya berlanjut. Bahaya.

"Baiklah … baiklah, aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa Hinata, jaga Sasu-chan ya!"

"I-iya" Hinata tersenyum kikuk, pipinya masih merona akibat perkataan Itachi tadi.

'Menjaga Sasuke-kun? Ke-kenapa aku disuruh menjaga Sasuke-kun?' rona merah itu semakin banyak saja di pipinya sekarang.

Itachi lalu melangkah, hendak keluar dari kamar rawat itu, namun ketika ia membuka pintu, ia mendapati ada dua orang wanita dengan perbedaan usia yang jauh berdiri di baliknya.

"Kaa-san?" setelah menyadari ternyata salah satunya itu ibunya, ia memeluknya.

"Kapan kau tiba?"

"Baru saja kaa-san."

"Lalu sekarang kamu mau kemana?"

"Barang-barangku masih di hotel, aku mau kembali dan beristrahat sebentar. Lagian, kulihat Sasu-chan kelihatannya sudah baik-baik saja." ia melirik Sasuke sejenak, kemudian tersenyum pada ibunya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu istrahatlah."

"Aku pergi dulu ya, kaa-san," Itachi lalu mencium pipi kiri ibunya. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia sempat melemparkan senyuman dan tatapan aneh kepada seorang gadis yang datang dengan ibunya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapinya.

"Oh, ada teman Sasuke?"

Merasa dirinya yang dimaksud, Hinata segera memberi hormat. "Selamat sore tante."

"Selamat sore, kau pasien di rumah sakit ini juga?"

"I-iya."

Mikoto tersenyum pada Hinata, kemudian ia kembali fokus pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ibu mau memperkenalkanmu dengan seseorang," ia memberi isyarat kepada gadis yang berada di belakangnya untuk mendekat. "Ini Ino, dia yang sudah menyelamatkanmu, untung saja ada Ino yang golongan darahnya sama denganmu."

Sasuke melihat ke gadis itu. Sasuke bukan orang yang terbiasa berterima kasih, tapi karena gadis itu sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya, ia akhirnya berkata, "Terima kasih." dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

"Ya, sama-sama." gadis itu tersenyum.

'Kau pertama-tama harus mendapatkan perhatian mereka, baru kemudian mereka akan otomatis menyukaimu. Nah, kalau sudah begitu, rencana kita bisa berjalan dengan lancer.' gadis itu kembali mengingat kata-kata itu di kepalanya, sebelum kemudian kembali tersenyum.

.

.

~O~O~O~O~

.

.

Keesokan harinya giliran Sasuke yang datang ke kamar rawat Hinata. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak tampak seperti seseorang yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Ketika ia sampai di sana, ia melihat Hinata sedang duduk di sofa sambil berbicara dengan adiknya.

"Eh, kak Sasuke?" Hanabi yang lebih dahulu menyadari kedatangannya. "Ayo masuk kak."

Sasuke menurut kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar rawat itu.

"Bukannya Sasuke-kun belum sembuh? Kenapa kesini?" Hinata jadi khawatir melihat kenekatan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah sehat."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Kak, aku keluar sebentar ya." Hanabi kemudian keluar dari sana, ia tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk diantara dua sejoli—menurutnya ini.

"A-ayo duduklah Sasuke-kun," sebenarnya Hinata juga bingung harus ngomong apa. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

Sasuke duduk. Hinata gak tahu aja kalau sekarang Sasuke juga gak kalah gugupnya dengan dia. Dari tadi jantungnya itu loh berdebar-debar gak karuan.

"Kau sudah makan?" dan akhirnya pertanyaan klise itu yang terlontar dari mulut si bungsu Uchiha.

Oh ayolah Sasuke… Apa kepalamu terbentur sekeras itu?

"Su-sudah." Hinata mengangguk perlahan.

Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan lagi. Sementara itu seseorang di luar kamar merasa gemas dengan kecanggungan mereka berdua.

Tik tok tik tok …

"S-Sasuke-kun ada perlu apa ke sini?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu Hinata?

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, ia kemudian terlihat berdiri di depan Hinata dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Ayo kita kabur berdua."

"Eh?" Hinata spontan mendongak menghadap Sasuke. "Ka-kabur? Berdua?"

Sasuke tersenyum, cukup lebar, ia bahkan seperti sedang menahan tawanya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku hanya mengajakmu kabur untuk bermain dan bersenang-senang, Hinata, karena aku bosan di rumah sakit terus. Aku bukannya akan mengajakmu kawin lari," Sasuke sedikit terkikik mengakhiri kalimatnya, ia sangat senang bisa menggoda Hinata.

"Te-tentu saja, siapa bilang aku berpikir kita mau kawin lari?" Hinata baru saja berbohong, sebenarnya dalam otaknya tadi sempat terlintas pikiran itu. Hinata merutuki kebodohannya karena berpikir seperti itu, ia lalu menunduk dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ayo!" Sasuke kembali mengulurkan tangannya yang kini langsung disambut oleh Hinata.

Seseorang yang dari tadi menguping mengembangkan senyumnya.

.

.

~O~O~O~O~

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata sekarang sudah berada di depan sebuah taman hiburan, seragam rumah sakit yang tadi mereka gunakan kini berganti dengan celana jeans dan T-shirt dengan sweater ungu untuk Hinata, dan celana jeans dengan T-shirt biru dan jaket hitam untuk Sasuke. Tapi sudah lewat lima menit mereka hanya berdiri di depan gerbang, hanya melihat. Hinata menatap Sasuke sambil mengerutkan keningnya, Sasuke tadi tiba-tiba saja berhenti tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Padahal tadi dia yang begitu semangat ingin 'kabur' kenapa sekarang malah tidak mau masuk?

Sasuke kemudian menoleh ke arah Hinata.

Hinata menaikan alisnya. "Kenapa?"

Sasuke sedikit menunduk, mengerutkan keningnya, menimbang-nimbang apakah harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

"S-Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata mulai khawatir takut kalau-kalau sakit Sasuke kambuh. Dan kalau itu benar orang pertama yang akan dia salahkan adalah dirinya sendiri.

Bukankah seharusnya Sasuke yang bersalah? Mereka kabur kan karena ide aneh yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba bisa keluar dari kepala cowok cool, seksi, pintar dan tampan yang akhir-akhir ini jadi sedikit nakal—menurut Hinata.

"Hinata…" suara Sasuke begitu rendah dan pelan.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kita ke sini?"

"Memangnya kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku benci taman bermain."

"Eh?"

.

.

~O~O~O~O~

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di tempat yang sesuai dengan keinginan Sasuke. Tempat yang jauh dari keramaian. Kini mereka tengah berada di sebuah pantai. Duduk menatap laut dari kejauhan— dari pinggir jalan raya, duduk di samping mobil Sasuke yang dari tadi membawa mereka untuk 'kabur'. Hinata yang mengusulkan tempat itu, walaupun Sasuke tahu gadis itu sangat ingin ke taman bermain. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak membenci taman bermain, ia hanya membenci taman bermain yang ramai. Ok ini semakin memusingkan.

Lagi-lagi hanya ada kesunyian, mau bagaimana lagi, keduannya adalah makhluk yang sama-sama tidak tahu bagaimana memulai pembicaraan. Tapi apa artinya kencan ini tanpa—tunggu siapa bilang ini kencan? Ini hanya… hanya… jalan-jalan biasa, sungguh.

"S-Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"Kau kan sudah kelas tiga…"

"Hn."

"Apa kau sudah belajar dengan baik?"

Sasuke menaikan alisnya. "Apa kau mengkhawatirkan ujianku?"

Hinata mengangguk perlahan. "Karena Sasuke-kun kecelakaan, pasti ketinggalan banyak pelajaran kan?"

"Kau tidak usah khawatir Hinata. Aku ini Uchiha Sasuke." Ia memampang senyum mengakhiri kalimatnya.

_Tahu kah kau? Sasuke yang bersama Hinata adalah Sasuke yang lebih sering tersenyum._

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

"Se-setelah lulus, Sasuke-kun akan kuliah dimana?"

"Kenapa?"

Hinata terdiam, dia kan seharusnya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dulu, kenapa balik bertanya?

"Kamu mau ikut?" tatapan nakal itu lagi.

_Sasuke yang bersama Hinata adalah Sasuke yang menunjukan sisi lainnya._

"Ti-tidak, maksudku—"

"Ikutlah denganku Hinata!" tiba-tiba tatapan pemuda itu berubah serius.

_Sasuke yang bersama Hinata adalah Sasuke Si pemuda biasa._

"A-aku…"

"Kemanapun aku pergi nanti, ke London atau ke manapun, ikutlah denganku! Hinata-hime…"

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan seperti itu. Hinata sedikit membulatkan matanya. Ia ingat hanya dia dan anak itu yang tahu panggilan khusus itu, kini Hinata yakin bahwa memang Sasukelah orangnya. Sasukelah pangeran istana pasirnya. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia tak bisa merasa senang, entah siapa yang menyuruhnya berpikir bahwa ia tak pantas untuk itu. Setelahnya, tak ada yang tahu jika mata gadis itu perlahan berubah sendu.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Bukankah dulu kau pernah berjanji padaku? Bolehkah kalau aku menganggap janji itu masih berlaku?"

_Sasuke yang bersama Hinata adalah Sasuke yang bisa tiba-tiba menjadi melankolis._

"Sasuke-kun, janji itu.. janji untuk membuat istana pasir bersama… mungkin aku tidak bisa menepatinya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku yakin sesuatu pernah terjadi padaku. Tapi kenangan bersamamu, aku tidak bisa mengingat sepenuhnya, bahkan aku pernah hampir melupakannya." Sasuke bisa melihat mata gadis itu yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hinata?"

_Sasuke yang bersama Hinata adalah Sasuke yang akhirnya tahu apa itu perasaan terluka._

"Aku minta maaf tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Waktu itu kita hanyalah anak kecil, aku bahkan mungkin tidak mengerti apa yang ku katakan waktu itu," jantung Hinata berdebar kencang, ia takut. Ia berharap Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa ia tengah berbohong sekarang.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, tanda ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan gadis di hadapannya ini. "Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggu saat kau mengingat kenangan itu? kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu?"

_Sasuke yang bersama Hinata adalah Sasuke yang sangat sangat posesif._

"Aku tahu." suara gadis itu mulai terdengar bergetar.

"Kau tidak tahu Hinata."

Bersama dengan kalimat dingin dari Sasuke itu, air mata meluncur dari mata lavender Hinata.

"Sungguh bukan saat membuat istana pasir bersama yang ku tunggu. Siapa yang peduli dengan itu? yang ku tunggu adalah kau Hinata, aku menunggu kau menyadari perasaanku."

_Sasuke yang bersama Hinata adalah Sasuke yang dulu tak percaya takdir, kini yakin telah menemukan tulang rusuknya._

"Sejak hari itu, sejak kau datang ke rumahku dan merusak istana pasir yang ku buat. Kau selalu mengusik tidurku dengan matamu yang berkaca-kaca, dengan suara tawamu, dengan tangisanmu, juga dengan wajah yang dipenuhi pasir."

_Sasuke yang bersama Hinata adalah Sasuke yang bisa saja gila karena hanya selalu mencintai satu nama, Hinata._

.

.

~O~O~O~O~

.

.

Percakapan di pinggir pantai itu hanya diakhiri dengan tangisan Hinata, sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan kembali ke rumah sakit.

Dalam perjalanan pulangpun, lagi-lagi tidak ada yang bersuara. Kali ini bukan lagi karena suasana canggung yang menyesakkan tapi menyenangkan itu, tapi atmosfernya kini benar-benar jauh dari kata nyaman.

Lagu yang kini terputar di mobil Sasuke pun tak mampu mencairkan suasana. Sasuke mematikan tape mobilnya dengan kasar. Hinata melirik Sasuke dari balik poninya. Ia tahu bukan akhir yang seperti ini yang diharapkan Sasuke, dan tentu saja dirinya juga.

Hinata tahu ia akan menyesali semua yang telah ia katakan pada Sasuke, karena ia tak pernah berniat berkata seperti itu. Tapi ia tahu ia akan lebih menyesal lagi jika tidak mengatakannya. Ia sadar ini sudah tidak wajar. Sasuke seharusnya tidak menghabiskan waktu remajanya hanya untuk menunggunya. Semua orang tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke, ia bisa mendapatkan hati setiap gadis yang melihatnya. Sedangkan Hinata, hanya gadis pemalu yang tidak pandai bergaul. Jika pemuda itu benar-benar mencintainya, Hinata tahu berarti dia sudah melukai Sasuke. Hinata tahu, karena ia juga merasakan luka itu.

Masih terlalu banyak hal yang tidak dimengerti gadis itu. Mengapa ia tidak bisa mengingat Sasuke selama ini? Mengapa kenangan itu hampir hilang?

Juga masalah seperti, mengapa Sasori mengaku sebagai pangeran istana pasirnya?

Dia ingin tahu semuanya. Hinata merasa menjadi satu-satunya orang bodoh dalam kisahnya. Ia yakin sahabat-sahabat Sasuke pun pasti tahu.

Hinata tiba-tiba keluar dari lamunannya ketika ia merasakan kecepatan mobil yang ditumpanginya mendadak bertambah. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Mata pemuda itu tampak menyala dengan kemarahan di sana. Lagi, Sasuke manambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Hinata ingin berteriak menyuruh Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya, tapi tenggorokan gadis itu tercekat. Suaranya bagai hilang. Dan tiba-tiba samar-samar sesuatu muncul di memorinya.

.

.

"Mama, adik menangis." Hinata yang waktu itu berumur empat tahun duduk di jok belakang mobilnya sambil memangku sang adik—yang baru berumur dua tahun yang sebenarnya tadi sedang tertidur. Ibunya yang duduk di jok depan menoleh ke belakang. Di samping sang ibu ada ayahnya tampak mengemudikan mobil dengan cukup kencang karena mengejar waktu untuk menuju bandara. Mereka sudah hampir terlambat.

Kalau saja mereka berangkat satu jam yang lalu, mereka tidak akan terburu-buru seperti ini. Tapi nyonya Hyuuga tampaknya terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan sahabat lamanya, nyonya Uchiha. Tapi sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga juga patut dipersalahkan, karena banyak hal yang ia bincangkan dengan sahabatnya sang kepala keluarga Uchiha, ia jadi pulang terlalu terlambat dari rumah itu. Dan beginilah mereka sekarang, melaju membelah malam dalam mobil yang berkecepatan cukup tinggi.

"Pa, jangan lari kencang-kencang. Hinata takut."

"Maaf Hinata sayang, tapi kita sedang buru-buru nak."

"Ma, adik gak mau berhenti menangis."

"Makanya, kan sudah mama bilang biar mama saja yang duduk sama adik."

"Gak mau, biar Hinata aja yang pangku adik yaa."

"Tapi kasian adiknya nangis terus, sini kasih mama dulu," ibu Hinata tampak mengulurkan tangannya.

"Gak mau, biar adik sama Hinata aja maa…" kini Hinata kecil mulai merengek pada ibunya.

"Hinata, dengarkan kata mamamu, berikan adik pada mama nak," ayah Hinata ikut membujuk Hinata sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang.

"Tapi paa…"

"Ayo nak dengarkan—"

Piiiiiiip piiiiiiiiip piiiiip… tiba-tiba terdengar suara klakson beberapa mobil.

"Sayang awas!" dan yang terakhir ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Hinata adalah suara ibunya, sebelum akhirnya semua berubah gelap.

.

.

"Hinata?"

Kemudian secercah sinar mulai muncul di kejauhan, Hinata berlari ke arah sinar itu.

Dekat. Sinar itu semakin dekat. Dan ketika akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam sinar itu, Hinata kembali ke kenyataanya. Dan wajah pertama yang di lihatnya adalah wajah Sasuke.

Kemana ibunya? Ayahnya? Dan Hanabi yang dipangkuannya?

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari tahu dimana ia berada sekarang. Dan ia berada di dalam… mobil?

Ia kemudian ingat ia tadi memang sedang berada di dalam mobil dan menuju kembali ke rumah sakit. Kini mobil itu sudah berhenti.

"Ada apa?"

Hinata tidak bersuara. Ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dalam hatinya, sementara matanya mulai berair. 'ibuku. Bagaimana dia?'

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?"

'mama…' Hinata hanya ingat begitu ia memanggil ibunya ketika masih kecil.

"Hinata, apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

'Ya, sesuatu memang telah terjadi. Dan ma..mama—' Hinata tak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya.

Sasuke mendekat ke gadis yang kini terlihat rapuh itu. Ia perlahan melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh mungil Hinata.

Meski sudah begitu, pundak gadis itu belum berhenti bergetar. Sasuke lalu mengusap lembut punggungnya, berusaha menenangkan Hinata. Tapi usaha apapun itu sepertinya tak mempan, Hinata masih menangis.

Tangisnya terdengar begitu pilu.

Sasuke berusaha menerka luka apa yang ada di hati Hinata yang membuatnya seperti ini. Sasuke tahu seharusnya sekarang ia sedang kecewa pada gadis itu, tapi kini ia tak peduli lagi. Ia tak peduli walaupun Hinata tidak mencintainya atau pura-pura tidak mencintainya. Yang ia tahu, ia mencintai gadis itu, dan itu sudah cukup baginya. Bukankah ia sudah bertahan selama ini?

Tangisan Hinata belum juga mereda, semakin mengiris hati Sasuke. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya, ia ingin tahu apa yang membuat Hinata seperti ini?

Dan ia mendapatkan jawabannya ketika mendengar rintihan Hinata di sela-sela tangisnya yang menyayat hati.

"Ma..ma … mama…"

_Karena Hinata yang bersama Sasuke adalah Hinata yang kembali menjadi gadis kecil dua belas tahun yang lalu._

**TBC**

**Ampuni sayaaaaa… karena mengupdate begitu lama… T_Tv**

**Kalo dihitung-hitung sekitar tujuh bulan yaaaaa sejak chap. 6 di update? (kalo ibarat bayi, itu mah udah bisa brojol *plak)**

**Tidak terasa fic ini sudah satu tahun (horeee… ^o^/) tapi kok baru update 7 chapter yaaa? **

**Tapi kenapa kok rasanya ceritanya makin rumit yaaa? Padahal saya mau cepat tamatin supaya bisa cepat hiatus. Doain yaaa reader, biar fic ini bisa tamat dengan muluuuusss (?). hehehe **

**Oh iya, saya udah tepatin janji saya di chap sebelumnya kan buat munculin Gaara. (tapi kok dikit banget yak? -.-"). Yaaaah itu semua saya lakukan supaya fokus sama SasuHina nya. Kapan-kapan Gaaranya saya banyakin deh, sekalian ntar saya adain pairing GaaYhumi *authormimisan* (apaaaa'an sih?) **

**Hm… apa menurut kalian chap ini masih kurang jelas? Masih belum bisa di mengerti? Masih terlalu banyak misteri? *plak(banyak bacot loe!)**

**Tenang readers, tunggu jawabannya di chap-chap selanjutnya! Makanya stei chun terus okeeeeyyy!**

**Ya sudah, reader juga pasti gak mau dengerin saya curhat terus, kalau begitu…**

**Saatnya bales reviews…**

**Amenyx, Nana-chan, ****Ayuzawa Shia****, ****Hizuka Miyuki****, Mizuki Kana, ****narusaku20****, ****uchihyuu nagisa****, ****Ranata-san****, ****ReeMashiba****: ** Makasih ya semuanya udah review… ^^

**Hyou Hyouichiffer****:** **Kenapa Ino tiba2 muncul? Apa nanti bakalan ngeganggu hub SasuHina? Emang Sasu waktu kecil manggil Hina apa? **Ino muncul karena dia harus muncul *plak. Mengganggu gak yaa? Sebaiknya jangan ya? Ganggu aja deh yaaa. Udah tau kan di atas Sasu manggil Hina apa?

**Yamanaka Emo****: ** makasih buat kritik dan koreksinya Emo-chan.. ^^ itu semua berguna sekali.

**Master-OZ****: ** yaaa… kesalahan gol. Darah itu memang demi kepentingan cerita. Sy harap itu tidak mengganggu yaaa.. ^^

**Kudo:** **sasori sama sasuke temenan dulu ?o.o **untuk jawabannya mungkin sebaiknya kamu baca ulang chap 2. Tapi kalo mlas, aku kasih tahu aja deh. Sasu dan Saso temenan sejak TK, SD, dan SMP. Tapi karena Sasu pas SMA langsung ke Jepang, mereka baru ketemu lagi deh tuh.

**Animea Lover Ya-ha:** **Nea cuman berharap semoga Ino gak jadi salah satu penghalang SASUHINA baut Nea udah banyak penghalangnya jadi gak perlu di perbanyak... **Ok… ^^b menurutku juga memang udah banyak banget yaa penghalangnyaaa? Authornya gimana sih nih? *plak* tapi tambah satu lagi penghalang gak apa2 kan? Hehehe *duakk*

**Pingping:** **Kayanya nanti sasu dijodohin sma ino.. **yaaaa kalau itu yg kau minta, mungkin akan jadi ide yang bagus, hehehe

**RK-Hime gk login:** **senpai cerita mu bagus. seruu, si saso benar2 bodoh,dy terlalu mementingkan egonya. apakah nanti saso sadar akan perbuatanya? **Dia harus sadar, kalau gak, aku gak mau hidup bersama dia lagi… (apaaa'an yhum? -,-") sepandai-pandai tupai melompat pasti akan jatuh juga kok.. ^^

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**** :** **Hinata kenapa tiap ingat2 masa lalu selalu sakit kepala? Dia punya penyakit? Atau saya aja yg lupa pada plotnya? #plaked… **udah ada gambaran kan dari chap ini? Untuk selanjutnya akan di jawab di chap-chap selanjutnya yaah, stei chun terus ok? **eh, boleh request? Adain side pairing sasosaku dong.. #sujud2 **aduuuh, gak usah sujud2… km pasti SasoSaku Lover yaaaa? Eh, tau gak aku akhir2 ini tiba2 jadi SasoHina Lover looh, tp sedikit bgt fic dr pair itu.. *plak(malah curhat) hm… gimana yaah? Gak bisa kalo Saso sama Saku deh kyknya, ntar sy dimarahin Naru soalnyaaa….

**Miya-hime Nakashinki****:** **Hubungan selanjutnya SasuHina gimana nih? Keanya udah ada perkembangan ... Mudah-mudahan tambah maju yaaaaa ...! **aaaamiiin… ya! Mudah2an… ^^

**Sasuhinalovers:** **Oya, ._. saya manggil authornya apa ya? Author-san aja deh :P… **panggil Yhumi aja yaaah… kalo author-san begitu sy jadi merasa seperti cowo… ^^a

**Ceritanya mirip sama kitchen princess #soktau, ada adegan kecelakaan, ada adegan berbohong tentang pangeran, tapi entah kenapa kalau Sasori jadi Sora rasanya gak cocok -?- nah lho, saya meracau tak jelas o.O…. **hmmm… kalau boleh tahu Kitchen princes itu apa ya? ^^a *plak(harap maklum, katro)…. Anggap saja sy sehati dengan pengarang kitcen princes itu… hehehe

**Ok, sebelum saya akhiri… waaahhh gak terasa udah ramadhan aja,, buat reader semua yang muslim saya ingin mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa… puasanya jangan bolong-bolong yaaaa ^o^/**

**Well…**

**Review please?**

**Gomawoyo ^O^**


End file.
